The Masquerade
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: Semi AU: School's been out for three years and it's time Sam came home for her three year high school reunion. However, coming home means facing two women. One she hasn't seen in 3 years. The other she wished she could say the same about. Femslash Sam/?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** As it turns out, the characters of Popular and BtVS are in fact, not mine. Who would have thought?

**AN:** This story is slightly AU. What that means for this story: Sam never dated George nor wanted Harrison. Harrison never loved Sam and that whole Sam/Harrison/Brooke fiasco never happened either. Lastly, that whole drinking and driving thing Nic did in the show never happened either. All of these things just seemed way to ooc, so I've fixed it! ---- Now that, that's out of the way…

**The Masquerade**

**Prologue**

_"Ugh...whose idea was this masquerade slash three year high school reunion dance type thing anyway?" Sam said growling slightly into her cell phone._

_"Oh Sam… your sister of course!"_

_"You just… Had to go there, huh Lil?" Sam sighed rolling her eyes in the process, even as she recognized that her friend would not see nor appreciate the gesture. _

_"I'm not quite sure I know what you're talking about Sam…" Lily said in an innocent voice that just might have worked if it was just a tad less sweet._

_"Right, Lil. You more then anyone know that ever since Brooke confessed her 'feelings' for me things have been more then a bit awkward. Especially since Mike and my mom are now officially married."_

_"Not to mention the adorable little sister you're both equally related to." Lily helpfully added_

_Laughing Sam said, "Yes, and we have Mac."_

_"Ok Sam. It's been three years since Brooke told you she was in love with you. And six years since you told me and Carmen you were a lesbian and that we would just have to accept it as another part of you. So what's the deal, Sam? Are you still holding out for the mystery girl from high school?"_

_"What mystery girl Lily?" Sam asked with just a hint of anxiousness in her voice._

_"Don't 'What Mystery girl?' me Samantha McPherson! You and I both know you spent all of high school pining over someone. Much to my annoyance, you would never say who it was though. Carmen and I always just assumed it was Brooke. I mean, there had to be SOMETHING behind all those exposes. We both realized just how wrong we were after you all but literally ran to New York, and then when you started avoiding Brooke like the plague it became doubly obvious. So?"_

_"I have not been avoiding her." Sam said quick and defensively, deciding not even to address how close Lily's description of the situation dealing with the 'Mystery Girl' was._

_"Right and I'm not a vegetarian. In fact I'm eating a beefy burger from McDonald's now." Lily replied sarcastically._

_"Ok… so maybe I have, but I don't like Brooke like that. I mean I love her, I just don't love her love her. She's like a sister to me."_

_"So instead of just telling her this you naturally chose to ignore her completely."_

_"Right." Was Sam' simple reply. Sounding a lot like she had just explained to a three year old why 3 + 3 equaled 6, to which her answer would have been...It just did..._

_"Whatever Sam, back to the dance. What are you going to wear?" Lily asked, knowing after years of friendship when it was time to simply let it go and move on... for the time being. _

_"I don't know...Probably my roommates Phantom of the Opera costume since we're practically the same size. What are you and Josh going to wear?"_

_"Oh I don't know it's a secret Sam, duh!" Lily said then started laughing._

_"Right... So… Remind me why I just told you what I would most likely be wearing then?"_

_"'Cause I want to know who you end up with of course! If you won't tell me who the mystery girl is I'll just have to guess by who you dance with."_

_"You can try Lil, after all you're assuming I'll dance." Sam said rolling her eyes again. "Anyway, I have to be in class in like 5 minutes. So I gotta go."_

_"Ok, but first when are you getting back?"_

_"Right after my last final tomorrow morning."_

_"Alright Carmen, Harrison and I, will be there to pick you up from the airport."_

_"Ok, Later Lil. Tell Josh I said hey."_

::click::

"So that was Lily, eh?" Sam's roommate asked.

"Yep that was the Spanish Inquisition. Calling to give me a three day heads up to a Masquerade Reunion type thing that I '_Have_ to go to!'" Sam said while getting her books together.

"She sounds like LOADS of fun." The smoky voiced sarcastic reply.

"She is, she just...really likes to talk and she's far more curious then any one person has the right to be."

"I can tell by the look on your face. So...Were you gonna ask to use my costume or were you just gonna steal it, like some kind of clefto from roommate hell."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Can I PLEASE use your costume oh great and wonderfully sexy Faith!?"

"Watch it Sam… I'd hate to have to tell Kennedy you've developed a...crush. You know how possessive she can be."

"Oh please, Kennedy knows what a brat you are."

Faith smirks and sighs, "True… she does seem to know me annoyingly well. Wear the costume, but you seriously need to be careful with it. Kenn loves me in that thing."

"Of course, she only has to look at half your face that way!" Sam laughed then ducked from a flying pillow hurtling her way before adding, "Exactly when is your plane back to Sunnydale anyway? You leave today right?"

"Yeah, umm… Actually in about two hours... I better go. Security is always a bitch at JFK and Ken-doll would kill me slowly if I missed our anniversary."

"Aww... Wait what is that I hear? Oh I recognize it now; it's the sound of the whip Kennedy's got you with." Sam laughed.

"Shut up! At least I got the girl last time I went home. The costume is in the closet. I gotta go though, I'm seriously pushing it."

"Alright, call me as soon as you get home." Sam said while going to hug Faith goodbye. Faith just smirked.

"I may not call as soon I get home...but I promise I'll call before I go to sleep..."

Sam laughed, "Do you ever think about anything other then sex?"

"When it comes to Ken? Never!" Sam lifted an eyebrow, "Ok, so I am in love with her… So I do get the warm fuzballs… But mostly my thoughts are: Faith & Ken all sex, all the time! The lovey dovey stuff comes after that."

Sam laughed as she looked at her semi-serious friend. "Promise me you'll leave the bedroom and actually take her out this summer!"

"Promise to get the girl this time and you got a deal." Faith laughed and winked.

"On second thought, why don't you just leave now? Bye Faith!" Sam said while pushing Faith out the door while laughing.

Looking at the time, Sam groaned 'I'm so going to be late.' Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door shortly after Faith left.


	2. Cows, Lobsters and Missed Flights

**Masquerade**

"Satan's Lair, we're open from seven to two am. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, well aren't you just the voice of the stereotypical gay male," said a southern drawl from hell.

"Excuse me but can I help you or should just I hang up now?"

"Why yes you can! You can help me by getting your owner."

"…You mean the manager?"

"No, I mean your owner... You know, the person who pays you?"

"Right… Whatever, hold on."

"Make it quick!"

"Phone for the Mistress! Lindsay have you seen our lovely Mistress today?"

"Yeah she's workin' the counter again out front. Apparently, Mallory called and said she was going to be late... again."

"She's so gone. I give it a week before she's fired… Anyway I'll be right back. If I don't get the Mistress the phone soon, the crazy chick who called might explode… Not that it wouldn't be in improvement to the gene pool from the sound of things..."

"You do that." Lindsay laughed.

"Mistress...." Dave said in a singsong voice.

"What do you want Dave? And more importantly… When are you going to stop calling me that?" A short blonde female asked in a bored yet fond voice.

"When I meet a boy as good looking as you, of course! Now, there's someone on the phone for you and a word of warning… I think she's an escaped crazy person so be careful."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at Dave's dramatics before responding: "Thanks, I'll take it in my office then since it's a bit to loud out here to be dealing with escaped crazies... Cover the counter."

"Sure thing mistress," Dave answered cheekily while bowing.

"Yeah, yeah," was the reply thrown over the blonde's departing shoulder as she walked into her office. She picked up the phone after getting situated at her desk and with a practiced tone perfected in high school she spoke. "This is the boss of Satan's Lair, or as some would say… The Mistress." Smiling slightly to her self at the last word, the blonde continued with, "What do you want?"

"OH MY GOD! Nic it's really you," screamed the slightly demented voice that Dave had warned her about.

"Who is this? Wait, I recognize that insane and demented southern drawl. Hello Mary Cherry."

"OH ha-ha Nicky but ex-CUSE me if I can't find the funny knowing that only three years out of High School you've gone from Popular to, to… working class!" Mary Cherry exclaimed in a gasp as if the very words might contaminate her and Nic further if said to strongly.

With a roll of her eyes and a quick blow on her nails, Nic easily fell back into the placating tone she used often when dealing with Mary Cherry. "It's hardly as bad as you like to think. I own this place."

"I know but still..." Merry Cherry started, prepared to go into a long rant about how that made it all the worse. After all, couldn't she just _hire _people!?

Trying to change the subject for her clearly upset friend, Nicole said, "So what do you want? I know it wasn't to have a cry over my not so new state of 'working class woman,' so why _did_ you call, MC?"

"What do I want...What do you mean, 'What do I wa...OH! Why I called you! I wanted to know what you're wearing..."

"...Mary Cherry I don't know what you've been up to since we last talked, but I'm not going to help you get off on whatever freaky fantasy you seem to have developed involving me..." Nic said slowly.

"No, not now silly! I meant to the Masquerade slash Three Year Reunion slash PARTAY, of course," Mary Cherry said suddenly very excitedly.

"Huh," was all Nic could reply with..

"Oh Nic, don't act like you don't know about it! So what are you wearing?!"

"Ok, 1. I didn't know. 2. When is it? And 3. Who put it together?" Nic shot back hoping that if she broke the question down to its simplest components she might actually get the answers from the Texan.

"Ok, 1. Sure you didn't. 2. Well... in two days and 3. Brookie!"

"Figures. Have you forgotten that I stopped talking to Brooke McQueen after Grad night?" Nicole's disdain for the other blonde was not to be mistaken by how she practically spat out the name as if it were the worst tasting wine she'd ever had the misfortune to taste.

"What why?" Mary Cherry all but screamed into the phone, only just realizing she could have taken Nic's spot as Best Friend… Also known as second most popular person next to, Brooke.

"Doesn't matter. What are you wearing to the dance?" Nic knew her transition wasn't as smooth as she'd have liked; however, it was better then explaining the still very intense feelings of betrayal she felt whenever Brooke was even passingly mentioned.

"Why am I glad you asked Nicky because I need your expert clothing advice. I have two costumes and I simply can't chose between them. So should I go with the cow or the lobster?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her friend, wondering why she expected anything less. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! This is serious. I need to choose the costume that will not only look best on me, but also offend lil Lily the most!"

"Well the red lobster would look good with your hair..." Nic said slowly, trying to imagine Mary Cherry in a lobster suit.

"Oh, you're right! However, all this talk about cows and lobsters and I'm hungry now. How about we go for a late lunch at the Red Lobster in Santa Monica?"

"…Alright. I'll meet you there."

"Ok, and what are you going to wear?"

"Most likely my Satan costume from Halloween"

"Oh, how...Satany...I like it!"

------

**::Flight 110 New York to Los Angeles is now in. Flight 110::**

"Where is she? They've been calling her flight for the past fifteen minutes!" Asked a slightly worried female voice.

The shorter of the two women suddenly looks even more panicked then she already did. After giving the crowed LAX airport another frantic look around, the woman starts speaking. Sounding remarkably close to a panic attack. "I don't know. OH GOD! This is the plane she had, right?! I mean...Oh God! What if she really had another flight that came earlier and we missed it because we came later and she got kidnapped or worse! WHAT IF..."

From behind where the two women were staring a third female voice suddenly said, "What if you two were so busy looking at the wrong terminal and worrying that you didn't see her come in?"

Immediately the two women turned around and see whom they had been searching for. "SAM!"

"Hey Carm. Hey Lil." Sam said hugging them both. Then after looking around and noticing the missing testosterone of the group she asked, "Where's Harrison?"

"He had a couple of late classes today, but he promised to meet us for lunch at four."

"Ok, so… Do we have time to drop my bags off at the Palace first then?" Sam asked looking at her watch.

"Only if you promise to tell us all about NYU dorm life." Lily said as they started walking to her car.

"Oh-oh, and your crazy playgirl roommate!" Carmen squealed as if they were 16 and walking through the halls of Kennedy High again.

Sam laughed at her two friends and said, "You two are never going to change, but since neither am I... Let me just say: Faith now has a girlfriend...."

**tbc**


	3. Frilly Pink Shirts and Misunderstandings

**AN: **Introducing in this chapter, Brooke McQueen!

**The Masquerade – Part 2**

-----

::knock: knock::

..........

:::knock: knock:::

..........

Sam went to knock on the door again when Carmen finally asked what she and Lily both were wondering, "Sam, why don't you just use your keys?"

"Umm...I lost them when I moved," Sam said slightly blushing while going to knock again. Only since she wasn't looking at the door she didn't see Brooke opening it.

"Ouch! Jesus Sam I didn't realize you were still this upset with me." Brooke complained only slightly joking after Sam literally knocked on her nose instead of the door.

"Oh crap, Brooke I am SO sorry!" Sam managed to get out while laughing.

Brooke gave Sam a small smile then glared at Lily and Carmen. "Thanks guys for your concern."

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face Brooke! It was priceless." Lily said while leaning on Carmen to keep from falling. While Carmen could only nod her concurrence due to how hard she was laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke said turning and walking back into the house being followed in by Sam, Lily, and Carmen

"Look, we're both sorry Brooke. We're going out to a late lunch after Sam puts her stuff in her room, why don't you come?" Carmen asked as a peace offering since she was the one who laughed the hardest and the longest.

Brooke turned around with a smile on her face and the word 'yes' poised on her tongue ready to be spoken. However, when she saw the quickly covered look of panic on Sam's face she said, "No thanks Carm, but thanks for the invite." She then headed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Ok, you know my clothes are fine till I get back. Let's go eat!" Sam said feeling slightly guilty knowing Brooke had accurately read the discomfort on her face when Carmen invited her.

-----

"So MC how have you been these past two years? Anything new other than the massive growth your lips seem to have undergone? And since we're already on the subject… Why have your lips increased so dramatically?" After having sat with Mary Cherry for the past two minutes, Nic just had to know why her Texan friend's lips were now three times their already unnatural size from High School. "Well?" Nic said while lifting her eyebrow trying to prompt Mary Cherry to start talking and stop drooling over the lobsters in the tank.

"Well Nicky," Mary Cherry started but was stopped by Nicole's raised eyebrow due to the name Nicky. "I mean Nic, I am glad you asked! After we graduated, me and B. Ho started talking and we decided we should stop fighting each other for thousands and go for the millions. So we..."

"Let me guess, you two went after your mother?" Nic said, amused at the thought of Merry Cherry and B. Ho working together.

"Mmhmm, we did! We got this private investigator guy to dig up all kinds of stuff and when we took it to her she cracked like my lobster and crab shell is going to when it gets here," Mary Cherry paused with an unholy glint in her eye while thinking about the lobster and her mother. Snapping out of her daze she finished her story with: "So now me and B. Ho each own a third of the company!"

"That's nice but..." Nic started to ask again about the size of Merry Cherry's lips only to be interrupted by the waitress.

"Hey, my name is Chelsea and I will be your waitress. Is there anything I can get you or are you ready to order?"

"Why yes Nicky and I are ready! I'll have the biggest lobster you have and …" Mary Cherry began to order, completely missing the look Nic gave her because of her continued use of the name 'Nicky' in reference to her.

------

"Welcome to the Red Lobster, how many will be in your party today?"

"Just three and anywhere you can sit us we'll take," Sam added noticing just how crowded it was at the moment.

"Ok and what is your name? We have a table ready but we need to have it cleaned"

"Sam."

"Alright, we'll be right with you. Welcome to Red..."

"Can you believe Harrison bailed on us? I mean it's not like we get to see you every day and he just 'Can't make it'! I cannot believe you two aren't mad about this." Lily said still fuming from Harrison's call a few minutes earlier.

"Lily, he did not bail on me. He called to let me know he wasn't going to make it."

"Yeah Lil, it's not his fault he couldn't make it." Carmen added

"Plus, I'm going to be here for the summer at least. That leaves him with a LOT of time to make it up to me."

"I know but..." Lily tried to respond but was interrupted.

"Sam, Party of 3? Your table is ready."

"Lil just let it go," Sam said.

As they followed the waitress in-between all the many tables they couldn't help but hear an insane screech.

"OMG..." Lily said noticing Mary Cherry.

"No way..." Carmen said, also seeing the Texan.

"Wow is that Nicole?" Sam mutters, but when she sees Lily and Carmen suddenly turn to her with surprised looks for the use of Nic's actual name she said, "Satan. I mean is that Satan and her evil minion Mary Cherry? Oh look, is that our table," she then asked the waitress trying to divert attention from herself.

The waitress guiding the three women picked up the not so subtle attempt at a change of topic and tried to help, though her amusement was apparent while she replied… "Why yes it is and I'll be back shortly to take your orders. I can get your drinks now if you're ready, though."

"Tropical Iced Tea," they all said at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be back when you're ready."

The table grew silent after the waitress had left. Way too silent for Sam's taste. "SO! Lil, Carm, how have you two been since we last talked?"

"Why did you call Nicole well...Nicole? You always call her Satan. I mean...You GAVE her that name!" Carmen asked.

"What? It's her name! It's so not even a big deal guys," Sam said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"It so is a big deal! I mean her name was Nicole in High School but whenever you saw her it was like you were drawn to her and...." Suddenly all the pieces fell into place for Lily and she started laughing. "OMG SAM!"

-----

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear, what exactly MC? I mean we're in a crowded restaurant. There are a lot of things I could have heard to which you would be referring." Nic said rolling her eyes, though thankful for the temporary break in the never-ending saga of the past two years of Mary Cherry's life. Honestly, if she'd known it was going to be a damn epic as to how Mary Cherry's lips grew as big as they did she would have been just as happy not knowing.

"I thought I heard lil Lily," Mary Cherry responded while looking around to find the person behind the voice. After all, having Lily watch her eating her lobster would make it taste so much better.

At the mention at the probable presence of Sam's best friend, Nicole sat up and started looking around as well. After all if there was Lily, then Sam would have to be there as well. And no sooner had the thought cleared her mind, did she see her. "Sam."

-----

"SAM! IT'S HER!" Lily continued to scream.

"Umm Lily, do you mind not screaming my name? We are in a restaurant," Sam said wishing for the umpteenth time that Lily didn't know her so well.

"What? What's her? Lily what are you talking about? And why does Sam suddenly look like she'd rather be anywhere but here?" Carmen asked looking between her two friends.

"Because I would..." Sam groaned sinking in her seat.

"Oh shush Sam. You're just mad I figured it out. Carm, do you remember how we always thought Sam was in love with Brooke in High School, but then realized she wasn't after she turned her down at Grad Night?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we were wrong! It was NICOLE!" Lily practically gushed.

----- -

"What was that Nic? Did you say Spammy McFearsome is here?"

Nicole cringed at the name she herself had given Sam. All of a sudden she was feeling less then stellar and quite closed in. She needed to get away, but since she couldn't exactly do that, she decided a bathroom break was in order. "Yeah MC, Sam, your Lil Lily and Carmen are all eating a few tables behind us. However, I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back"

"OH! Well do you want me to go with," Mary Cherry started to offer while pushing her chair back.

"No! I mean...You should be here in case the waitress comes back with our food."

"Oh, I understand. I need to be here when the waitress comes with our food so she doesn't take it back and make us wait forever before she brings it back to us like that one UPS guy did when..."

"Yeah sure Mary Cherry. Just like that...I'll be back." Nic said cutting Mary Cherry off before she could really get into what could only be described as another pointless epic.

"Ok well, hurry back you don't want the food to get cold."

"Yeah ok, whatever." Nicole said over her shoulder as she walked away. Reminding her self repeatedly that not only was there no reason to run, but that she wouldn't run even if there were. Nicole Julian did not run… She walked swiftly.

In a dignified manner.

------

"Oh my god! Really Sam? All this time and you've been in love with...Satan!? Hahaha." Carmen screeched at an octave just below the one dogs cry on. "That's just..."

"Strange? Odd? Weird?" Lily helpfully added, all the while noticing Sam's lack of reaction to their teasing.

"Yeah! I mean, Nic was such a bitch! And how weird was it when she didn't go even to Graduation Night at Disneyland? All the seniors went. Freddy GONG went!" Carmen explained now starting to laugh.

"OH I know! I forgot he went! Sam do you still have that picture of him and Harrison in that pink frilly princess shirts?"

"…Well? Do you still have the pictures of them, Sam?" Carmen asked again for Lily after a minute had passed without any response from Sam.

However, a bomb could have gone off and unless it was placed directly under Sam's seat, she wouldn't have noticed. She was busy. She was staring at Nicole. "Gorgeous," Sam said under her breath, not noticing the questioning looks coming from Lily and Carmen.

Trying to see exactly what Sam was talking about, Carmen and Lily turned around and followed Sam's eyes. What they saw was Nic's retreating form heading to what they guessed was the restroom. Realizing who had Sam's attention, they shared a knowing, yet slightly mischievous look.

"So what you're saying Sam is you thought Harrison was sexy in his prink frilly princess shirt?" Lily said with a smirk.

And that abrupt mental picture combined with Nicole finally walking out of Sam's view, proved to be what was needed to snap her back into reality. "What? Guys, eww! Harrison? Sexy? No, just no." Sam rushed out all at once, sending Carmen and Lily into another fit of giggles. "Look, whatever guys. I'm going to the bathroom. If the waitress comes back to take our orders tell her I want the lobster alfredo."

"Oooh, the bathroom, eh?" Carmen teased.

"What's in the bathroom, Sam?" Lily added as they both started laughing.

Sam just looked at both of them for a moment before she said, "The toilet," and then proceeded to walk away, leaving Carmen and Lily to continue laughing.

Half a minute of laughing later Carmen let out a shocked gasp, "Oh my god!"

"What!?" Lily asked choking on the water she had just started to sip before Carmen's gasp.

"Is it just me or does it look like Mary Cherry's lips are like...a thousand times bigger then they were in High School?" Carmen said while watching Mary Cherry 'guard' the table.

------

**tbc**


	4. Heartbreak, Explanations & Fresh Starts

Nic was staring at herself in the mirror. She heard the bathroom door open and close but paid it no mind. Who cares who saw her in a daze staring at her self anyway? She was having a mini crisis. A mini crisis caused by seeing Sam. Caused by seeing Sam in what had to be jeans blessed by God. It didn't help that her heart simultaneously sped up and stopped when it caught a glimpse of its long time love. Nicole washed her hands in a need to be doing something other then staring at her self, completely oblivious of her surroundings. "What's my problem anyway? I mean just because I haven't seen Sam since..." Nic started thinking to herself out loud.

"Since the day you asked me to be your date to Grad Night then stood me up?

You're right Nic, I have no idea what could be wrong with you as it was entirely your choice not to show up. I guess I only have myself to blame for believing you… For not seeing the invitation for the big game, it so obviously was. 'Lets trick Spam into thinking I care about her and if I'm lucky she'll be the only loser not to go to Disneyland with the rest of the seniors.' Is that how it went Nic? Was it as fun for you as you thought it would be?!" Sam asked, all but screaming the last sentence.

When Sam first came into the bathroom she had every intention to just come in, get a few quick looks at Nicole then walk out. However, when she saw the way Nic seemed to be just staring at her self… By the time she heard her ask herself what was wrong with her, the hurt and resentment from being stood up all came rushing back as if it had happened just three days ago instead of the actual three years.

In her shock Nicole bore an uncanny resemblance to a fish out of water. Yet as her shock wore off, all of her own hurt and anger came back with a fury. However, instead of shouting, when Nic next spoke it was with a touch of ice in her voice.

For Sam this was perhaps worse.

"I don't know Sam. Why don't you tell me how it felt making out with your sister only hours after confessing your feelings for me? I don't know what she did, but it had to be some kind of wonderful, because you sure didn't seem to be thinking about all your so-called feelings when I came to pick you up and found you inspecting the back of her throat with your tongue!

Was that YOUR plan? 'Ultimate payback on Satan from Spam and the Princess? Make Nic think you really return her feelings so she can come to pick you up only to have her heart shattered by what she saw?' Cause let me tell you if that's what you were aiming for, you passed with flying colors!"

Hearing the heartbreak and anger in Nic's voice changed everything for Sam. What Nicole had just said completely rewrote their history. She hadn't been stood up, that much was obvious. Nic had come for her, and then left because she saw Brooke kissing her. Suddenly all of Sam's thinking came to a stand still. Nic thought that she'd been an active and willing participant in a Brooke's kiss! "Wait! No, no, no! I didn't kiss Brooke!"

Nic chuckled mirthlessly with unshed tears in her eyes. "Right Sam, and I wasn't a bitch in High School. I _saw_ you! How can you lie to my face? I mean sure, shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you did lie to me when you said..."

"I did not lie to you when I told you I loved you! And…" Sam started, interrupting Nic. However, before she could finish her own sentence, Nicole had returned the favor.

"Right! If you didn't lie then..."

"Shut up! And let me explain!" Sam hissed, pushing Nic against the sinks to keep her from walking away. "Look," she started, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes, further fueled by the intense hurt that she saw in Nicole. "Just...listen, please. That day, graduation day, I couldn't believe it..."

// "...Look around! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! This is our graduation and look at us! We made it! Look to the person beside you, Class of 2003! I don't care if the person sitting next to you is your most hated enemy. Lean over, and give them a kiss! Then when you're done throw your hat up because WE DID IT!"

Students all around her were kissing and throwing their hats up. In fact, Sam was pretty sure she saw Harrison in his pink frilly shirt making out with Freddy Gong...She didn't need to look to her right. She knew who was there. She requested the seat after all. It was Nic...

The blonde couldn't believe her luck. She was sure it was a sign from the lesbian gods that she was meant to at least tell Sam how she felt before it was too late.

However, how do you tell the girl you've been in love with since elementary school, which also happens to be your main 'enemy,' that you...

...love her? It doesn't really matter though. If this was her only chance to kiss the girl of her many dreams then... Nic would take what she could get.\\

"When you kissed me, it was like, waking up from the best dream only to discover that it had come true. I saw it in your eyes before you even said a word after the kiss. I knew then that you loved me. Then when you asked me to be your date to Grad Night, the only reason I knew I wasn't dreaming was the fact that my feet were hurting in the heels my mom had forced me to wear. I was so in love with you." Sam paused to give Nic a small smile.

------

"Hello, I have one surf and turf lobster meal, a never ending plate of crab legs and I also have a large bowl of fresh clam chowder."

"Oh great! Well, Nicky ordered the clam chowder but since she's in the bathroom why don't you take it back. And the lobster meal and never ending plate of crab legs is mine. So give it to me!" Mary Cherry exclaimed, happy to be getting her chance to help deplete the lobster and crab population...All while Lil Lily was watching, too!

"Umm...right. Why don't I just leave the clam chowder here...and when she comes back and the soup is cold, I'll give her a fresh bowl?" The waitress asked slowly watching Merry Cherry start to attack the crab legs.

"Mmmhmm wah-evah chu say," was Merry Cherry's mumbled reply since she was currently trying to crack a crab leg shell using her teeth.

------

"Oh jeez look at Mary Cherry eat! Can you believe she was popular? Look at those eating habits!"

"Eh, money automatically makes you," Lily started commenting while turning around only to see what Mary Cherry was eating. "OH MY GOD! She has like...the legs from three different crabs, a lobster and....is that a steak!?"

"It sure is. I'm her waitress as well and the crab legs plate she ordered is limitless. Judging by the look in her eyes when I sat it down, I only hope we don't run out. Anyway, what can I get you two ladies?"

"Well, I want the shrimp alfedo." Carmen said.

"Half or full plate?"

"Half."

"And you?"

"I'd like a half plate of vegetarian alfredo. Oh and our friend is in the bathroom but she wants a half plate of lobster alfredo."

"I guess you girls really like our alfredo, eh? Haha, well I'll bring you two some more fresh biscuits while your food gets ready."

"Ok thanks," Lily said.

"I wonder what's taking Sam so long." Carmen asked smirking, after the waitress had left.

"One guess and it starts with a N." Lily said as they both started laughing.

"You think they're making out or professing love?" Carmen asked.

"Not a chance. Not after her seven year crush." Lily said straight-faced. That is until she looked at Carmen and started laughing again.

------

Nic too smiled at the memory of that perfect day. But as her mind continued to drift, the painful memories of that night came into view. She instantly lost her smile as a few tears escaped from behind her eyelids. "Then why?"

Hearing Nicole's heartbroken question broke Sam's heart as well. Three years were lost, because of two misunderstandings. "Oh Nic," Sam said as she gently wiped her tears, "I did not kiss Brooke."

//"What the hell am I supposed to wear," Sam thought out loud as she looked in her closet, "Dressy, but casual - what the hell does that even mean!? If that's not an oxymoron then they need to redefine the word... Oh, hello little black dress...Ok I'm definitely wearing this, but ironing is a must."

***

"Wow Sam, you look hot!" Brooke said while leering at Sam in her dress.

"You think so? Thanks!" Sam said while getting a bottle of water, anxiously waiting for Nic to show up, see her in the dress and hopefully give a similar response.

"Yeah, you do! So I was thinking...Will you go with me tonight...As my date?" Brooke asked with false modesty. Earlier that day Lily and Carmen had pulled her aside to let her know of Sam's longstanding crush… On her.

Unfortunately, Brooke should have waited for Sam to swallow the water she had been drinking, since Sam ended up spitting it all out of her mouth and onto Brooke.

"Oh shit Brooke, I almost thought you were serious! Hahaha," Sam managed to get out between coughs.

This was defiantly not the response Brooke was expecting. "Sam, I wasn't joking. I want to go out with you. I'm in love with you too, Sam." Brooke finished smiling.

Sam, however, was in shock. Because...wasn't Brooke straight? And what the hell did she mean when she said she loved her too? "Uhh, Brooke what do you mean with `too'? I'm in love with..."

"Its ok Sam, you don't have to explain!" Deciding that actions speak louder then words, Brooke leaned in, grabbed Sam's face and pulled her into a kiss.

Sam, on the other hand was in shock and trying to breathe while Brooke attempted to inhale her face. After a few failed attempts Sam finally put her hands on Brooke's forehead and chest and pried her away from her lips just in time to not pass out. "Brooke!" Sam gasped, "What the hell was that!? You don't just kiss people while they're trying to explain things to you! I told you I have a date tonight! Imagine if she saw that? Jesus! I'm just going to go wait outside."\\

"And I waited. I waited out there for 30 minutes before I called your house. Your maid told me that you had left over 40 minutes prior and had assumed you were going on a date. I was crushed and felt like I was set up. You know, one last laugh at the expense of Sam. So I called Lily and luckily they hadn't left yet. I spent the whole night at Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth, utterly crushed. But I put up the smile and had a few genuine laughs. I just couldn't get over you. That night I was simultaneously hoping I'd see you and dreading it at the same time. I wanted to yell at you for standing me up, but then I didn't think I could take you mocking me with my heart on the line. You never showed up though. I called your house the next day as well and I was told that you were out of the country on vacation. I was heart broken but I acted like everything was ok. I packed up my things and flew out to New York a month earlier then planned. I figured the only way to deal with it all was to, well not deal and just get new scenery. I started school and I haven't really talked to Brooke since." Sam finished, and then added barely above a whisper, "And there hasn't been a day where I didn't think about you."

Nic just looked at Sam. Staring at her face wondering how it was that it all got so fucked up. Why it was that they had to go these past three years feeling betrayed and hurt, but most of all with the hopelessness of loving someone who hurt you.

Suddenly she knew. "Brooke."

"What? No, Nic come on, I told you I didn't..." Sam started to defend herself again, thinking that Nicole was still on the one sided kiss.

"No, I believe you Sam, I do." Then to make sure Sam believed her she leaned up and gently kissed her on the lips. Smiling slightly at the feel of Sam's lips, as well as the way Sam still had her lips pursed and eyes closed after she pulled away,

Nic kissed her again then said, "Sam, I believe you. It's just that Brooke knew."

"She knew what? About the date?" Sam was confused, still slightly dazed from the kiss.

"No, she knew about my feelings for you. She was the only one who knew. I told her that I was in love with you when we we're just little freshman Populars in the making. She told me she didn't get what the fuss was about, because she personally didn't like you but that it was ok that I was gay. So imagine my surprise when I go to pick up the girl I've been dreaming about for years only to see her kissing my 'best friend that personally doesn't like you.' I was so crushed Sam. And I know now you weren't kissing her back, but then, then I just felt...so hurt. I did leave after that. I went home told my mom I needed to get away and was on the first plane to Paris." Nic said wiping away the few tears that came out at the memory.

"Oh baby…" Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Nicole not even noticing the term of endearment as it came out. She just held the shorter girl in her arms thinking how right it felt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's ok." Nic said wiping away the remaining tears and smiling up at Sam. "Let's just forget it and start over. Samantha McPherson, will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will Nicole Julian. On one condition though," Sam said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Nic rolled her eyes, "Ok what?"

"You're taking me to Disneyland!"

"You got it." Nicole said shaking Sam's hand as if they had just finished a business transaction. However, while shaking hands they both noticed their watches and exactly how long they'd been MIA from their friends.

"Shit, we've been in here for 20 minutes! I'll be lucky if Marry Cherry hasn't put Red Lobster out of business by now." She then leaned in and kissed Sam, "See you tomorrow!" And with that Nic quickly made her way out of the bathroom and back to her table, seriously hoping her food was still there.

Sam for her part wore the goofiest grin all the way back to her table. Oh yes, the inquisition would be waiting for her.

**tbc**


	5. Empty Tanks, Sherlock and Details

**Masquerade – Part 4**

"Oh, dear god! Mary Cherry, are there any crabs left in the tank!?" Nicole asked as she sat back down at the table and noticed the mountain of broken crab leg shells.

"Probably, but I can't eat all the crabs Nic! I tried, but I'm just to full now!" Mary Cherry replied completely missing the sarcasm in Nicole's voice and actually taking it as an insult. After all if she could have finished all the crabs in the tank, she would have.

"Right, of course," Nic said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Where's my soup?" Nicole asked when she noticed it's absence, thinking that Mary Cherry might have actually eaten it to help wash down all of the crab.

"Oh, the waitress took it back. She said she'd just bring you some fresh soup out when you came out of the bathroom… WHAT took you so long!? Did you..." Marry Cherry started then finished in a whisper...a loud whisper, "take to many laxatives like I did that one time?"

"Umm no. I didn't," Nic said looking at the old lady beside her and shaking her head to deny the claims to her as well.

"Because its ok if you did. But anyway Nic. I'm full and its time for a nap. Can you get your soup to go?"

"Yeah, sure MC, let me just tell the waitress to bring my soup to go and the check."

"Oh don't worry about the check Nic, I got it!"

"Believe me, I know. I may be rich; but the amount of crab you ate today...just no. This bill is yours."

------

"Wow Sam, you're alive! I thought you died or something!" Carmen laughed.

"Nah, I knew you were alive Sam. I told Carm you most likely just fell into the toilet. So I'm guessing Nic is the one who saved you from the evil toilet monster?" Lily said joining Carmen in laughing.

"Oh ha ha, you two! Sooo funny!"

"We know," they said together.

"So what happened in there? And don't say "nothing" because you haven't smiled like that since you found out you got a full journalism scholarship to NYU." Lily said starting the questioning.

Knowing there really was no point in trying to hold out with the info, Sam started with... "Well you were right about Nicole being the one I was in love with all during High School. But what you didn't know was that she asked me out at Graduation..."

------

"OhMyGod, as weird as it is finding out you and Satan had a love affair that lasted about 5 hours. I feel guilty about the way it ended." Lily said as they drove back to the Palace to drop Sam off.

"Yeah, I know. I mean that sucks. If we hadn't told Brooke she was a shoe in with you she never would have been so overly confident." Carmen added.

"After her talk with us at Graduation she probably thought she was God's gift to you or something." Lily confirmed with Carmen's statement. Neither realizing that they had not yet admitted to being the ones to telling Brooke Sam loved her.

"Oh God guys I knew it! You two really have to stop trying to be mini Sherlock Holmes and Son. I could have lost Nic for good and neither one of us would have found out the truth about that night." Sam groaned.

"Sam we are really sorry, you know." Carmen tried to helpfully add.

"And think of it this way. We're the ones who took you to Red Lobster," Lily continued with the beginnings of a smile in her voice.

"So technically," Carmen started with a full on grin, "we also got you two back together."

"But don't worry Sam. You don't have to say thank you. Your smile is thanks enough." Lily and Carmen both started laughing while Carmen patted Sam on the shoulder.

Sam just rolled her eyes and joined in their laughter as well. "Yeah, yeah. Thank you two SO much for ruining things and unintentionally making it better again"

Together Lily and Carmen both shouted, "You're welcome!"

"Now get out of my car. I have to drop Carmen off then go to work," Lily said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright, I'll talk to you two later." Sam said as she got out of the car.

"Bye SAM!" Carmen yelled out the window as they drove away.

Sam watched Carmen and Lily drive away with a smile on her face. She really did love those two. They were like sisters to her. Speaking of sisters Sam's smile quickly turned into a slight frown... Sam remembered she left a slightly pissed step sister in the house earlier. 'Ok so when facing the lion's den, the best course of action is to just get it over with. `Wait,' Sam thought, 'Why am I equating facing Brooke to facing Lions? I'm the one that should be pissed! And you know what? I am! I'm going to go right in the house and tell her off using all the words you learn in journalist boot camp to confuse dumb bottle blondes. Oh yes... I'm gonna...' Sam's internal rant was cut off by the front door suddenly opening before she had a chance to knock.

"Mom?"

------

"Hey Dave has Mallory showed up yet? I would hate to have to fire that girl, she reminds me of me at her age." Nicole said as she walked into her cafe.

"Yeah she came in about five minutes before you did Mistress but she doesn't look to good. She should be in the back changing though." He said while making a blended coffee for one of the costumers.

"Right ok, I'll go see what's up with her. Have you taken your break yet today, because if you haven't I want you to take off after you finish the last costumer in line."

"Ok....... I'd ask why, but I don't see the need to look a gift panther in the mouth."

Nic raised her eyebrow at that, "Isn't the saying Gift Horse?"

"Yes, yes it is. However, you are far too sleek and beautiful to be a horse." He said smirking.

Slowly Nic lowered her eyebrow before saying, "Yeah… you're right." This caused Dave to burst out laughing at his Mistress' lack of modesty

***

As Nicole entered the room where her employees changed she saw Mallory. Who by the smell and looks of things was getting high. This of course, pissed Nic off completely. She didn't give a damn what people did in their own homes, but NO ONE was coming to her place with their problems. "Heya Mallory, having fun stinking up my employees lounge?"

Being startled and well on her way passed buzzed she was definitely not prepared for her pissed off boss and dropped the blunt in her lap." Shit! shit! I mean...shit. Its not what it looks like?" Mallory finished lamely.

"Riiiight...So what I'm seeing in front of me ISN'T you getting high in the employee lounge after coming to work about, oooh.... 3 hours late? Which by the way, will most likely result in you being fired." Nicole looked at the girl much like she looked at people who got in her way when she was still at Kennedy High she knew the girl wouldn't dare lie to her.

"Ok... So, it is what it looks like but come on! It's not that big of a deal! I mean you're what? 19? You can't tell me you never experimented. And I'm not 3 hours late! Can't you just...you know give me a second chance or somethin?"

Nicole looked at the girl that was obviously trying to pout, but in her current state just looked rather...Pathetic, which only served to piss her off further. However, logically she knew she couldn't fire the girl right away, because then she'd have to work her shift. "Ok, one." Nic said holding up her freshly manicured index finger. "I'm 21 years old. Two," she said, adding her middle finger, "You're right, your about 3 and a half hours late. And lastly three," Nicole now added her ring finger, "I'm not going to fire you right now. Also, because you decided to show up so late you are working until closing tonight. So, go get a double shot of espresso and work the counter"

Being completely shocked by the fact that she didn't get fired the girl rushed and hugged Nicole, "Thank you thank you!"

Nic however, was not impressed. She said she wasn't going to fire the girl now... What she didn't say was that she would refrain from firing her after her shift was finished... Nicole, after all had a business to run. And the last thing she needed was for a cop or the health inspector to come and see any of her workers anything less then completely sober. Sighing she went to her office and picked up her phone.

"Dave hey. How do you feel about working a shift and a half tomorrow?.....Yep…She was high, Dave of course I fired her.....No its ok you don't have to take her whole shift. I'll work some, and the chick that usually works after her can work half... It's only for tomorrow. People practically beg for a job here so I know I'll have her replacement soon enough.... Thanks....Alright later."

'Ok....' Nic thought, 'time to start reviewing applications...again....God this is the boring part of owning a cyber café/club that also happened to be one of the most popular hang out points for college students, rich kids, the queer and the questioning.'

------

"Sam is there a reason you've been standing on the porch for the past five minutes?" Jane said with a smirk looking at her first born.

"I! umm... Is Brooke home!?" Sam asked while trying to remain pissed and hyped for a Journalist bitch slap to Brooke.

"No Sam she's not. I think she had some things to do before the party dance thing on Saturday."

"Oh..." Sam said, loosing all the fight she had....which hadn't been much to begin with since it's hard staying angry when you're so damn happy.

Jane just laughed at her daughter. She knew something had happened between Brooke and Sam before Sam left for New York after graduation. However, the absolute look of relief on Sam's face when she told her Brooke wasn't home was just hilarious. "Come on in sweetie, Mac has been looking forward to her 'Mantha' since she found out you were home from Brooke."

"Yeah? Where is my mini me?" Sam asked, walking behind her mom completely forgetting about Brooke.

"In the kitchen and I took the liberty of putting your bags in your room, Samantha" Jane said giving her daughter the 'mom look'.

"I know I know, sorry mom." She said as she entered the kitchen. She then saw her little sister, picked her up and swung her around. "HEY MINI ME!"

"Mantha! I got doll!" The three year old then showed her brand new blonde haired, blue-eyed doll to her big sister.

"Awww she's cute Mac, who gave her to you and what's her name?" Sam asked while sitting in the chair Mac had been sitting in while putting her sister in her lap.

"Bwooke gave to me. I named her MANTHA!" At this Sam looked at her mom and did her best not to burst out laughing. As it was Jane was hiding her laugh behind her hand. Brooke had been trying to become Mackenzie's favorite sister since she was born.....Things just weren't working out for her.

"Aww you named her after me Mac? I have to buy you some candy tomorrow for that."

Mac gasped and her eyes lit up, "Pwomise!? candy!"

At the same time Jane said "Don't you dare supply her with more candy Samantha Christine McPherson!"

Sam just winked at her mom and said, "I promise, Oooh sorry mom. I already promised, right Mini me?"

"RIGHT! Down Mantha, want to go play." After Sam put the little one down she was off, running out of the kitchen with Jane hot on her heels...

"Mackenzie Renee McQueen! Get back to this table and eat your peas!"

::ring::ring:::

"Aww mom don't be mean, peas are gross. RUN MINI ME!" Sam laughs and picks up the cordless phone as she watches her little sister try to run upstairs. "Hello?"

"Hey ho, miss me yet?" A smoky voice asked through the phone.

"Hey sex beast and nope I don't miss you at all. I've kind of been enjoying the quiet that comes with a Faith free zone."

"Well Sam had you accepted my offer when we first became roommates I could have been using my mouth for other more FUN activities" Faith said while dropping her tone ever so slightly.

Hearing that tone had Sam quickly revisiting her list of reasons for turning Faith down, because the girl's voice just dropped had her struggling to remember… Oh yeah, Nic "You're a bitch Faith, I hope Ken makes you sleep on the couch for that."

Faith just laughed. "Aww Sammy what's wrong? Regret turning me down? Because... I have it on good authority that Ken thinks your lips are sexy, and I could share....OW! Ken! What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry Sam." Kennedy says after taking the phone from Faith.

"For what?" Sam laughed.

"For having to live with my girlfriend. I know she's a pain in the ass at times and by at times I mean all the time" Kennedy said laughing as well.

"Oh ok I forgive you, because she's definitely a pain." Sam said knowing full well that Kennedy had given the phone back to Faith.

"Oh I see how you are Sam! Talk bad about ME to my girlfriend. Just remember, I'm going to have to meet 'her' sometime." Faith tried to threaten darkly, but ended up laughing. "Speaking of her, have you talked to her yet?"

"Well...maybe" Sam smirked even though she knew Faith couldn't see her do it.

"So that's a yes. Details! How did she look? Was she still hot? Did you introduce her to your hand yet??"

"God Faith!!" Sam said while starting to head to her room and laughing at the typical Faith questions she was just asked.

"Well?" Faith said.

"Well, hold on. I don't want to talk about it till I get to my room"

"Ooooh...Don't want 'the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex girl' to hear about the new girl?" Faith asked laughing at her use of No Doubt lyrics.

"Ok one: I never dated Brooke, she kissed me....and it wasn't even a good kiss. She was all slobber. I thought I was going to drown if I didn't suffocate first. Two: I'm throwing that Return of Saturn cd away as soon we get back to New York. And three Nic is the ONLY girl" Sam sighed while locking the door.

"Riiight...Sappy much Sam?" Faith smirked.

"I don't know, let me compare myself to you when you realized you were in love with Kennedy....THEN we can see who the pathetic sap between us two is." Sam laughed while hearing Kennedy laugh through the phone.

"Yeah yeah. So what's the what? Tell me what happened when you met her or whatever."

"Well it all started after Lily and Carmen picked me up from the airport. Just my luck when they took me home to drop off my suitcases Brooke was there...waiting...like a vulture."

"Haha, Sam you need help. I've seen pictures of this chick, I could break her with my pinky and you're like....afraid of her." Faith laughed.

"I'm not afraid! I'd just rather not have to deal with her...ever...Anyway. Carmen invited her out to eat with us, but I didn't want her to go. Brooke saw the look on my face and made some crap excuse and declined."

"Aww poor girl. She gets invited to hang and you're over there givin her the evil eye." Faith again interrupted while laughing.

"Riight... one: It wasn't the evil eye....More the abject horror eye. And two...Stop interrupting me, damn." Sam complained.

"Ok ok, finish when did you run into Nic?"

"Ok after Brooke decided not to go with us, we just left. So we went to Red Lobster and while we were getting seated I saw her. And Faith, she was so fucking hot! Haha. God..." Sam said just remembering how she felt when she first saw Nicole again.

"...And then? How did she look!? Jesus, and you want to be a journalist?"

"Shut up, I was reflecting. Anyway...God, ok. So her hair was longer but kinda still the same. I mean, you remember the picture of her I showed you right? Well you know how her hair had that just got out of bed look?"

"Actually I thought it was more of a just fucked look myself... "

"Well, yeah that too....But anyway, her hair still has the just fucked look but it's almost shoulder length. It reminds me of that whole rock star chic look. She had these tight hip hugger jeans on...that I'm sure cost like way to much money but was well spent for her since it 'hugged' all the right places perfectly. With heels, that I'm sure were Prada with a white shirt and a dark almost black purple blazer that was short enough to show a then line of stomach above the top of her jeans..." Sam could feel heat start to find its way south just thinking about Nic.

"Ok, nice mental...now get to the you and her talking part. I mean it did happen right?"

"Yeah it happened. So I guess I was just sort of staring at her because Lily and Carmen started nagging me. But when I saw her get up to go to the bathroom, I followed her..." Sam started but was interrupted by Faith...again..

"Stalker!"

"FAITH! I thought you wanted to hear the story!?"

"Ok ok damn....I guess it's safe to say you didn't get any yet.....So continue the story Mother Goose"

"Faith...." Sam started to argue with Faith, but gave up knowing she could never beat her crazy roommate. It was as she shook her head that she realized that Faith and Nic could never be left alone with each other....."Whatever, so I saw her in the bathroom and..."

**TBC**


	6. Barbara, Hounds, Mallory

::ring:ring::

"Hello this is Satan's Lair. What do you want?"

"Mistress is this how you usually answer the phone? Because between you and me, you sound a bit....tense, stressed...hostile? I think we might lose potential clients because of your tone of voice."

"Dave, you just left here like....4 hours ago. And I just got of the phone with you about 3 hours ago. Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be out at a lesser club trying to find a bear?" Nicole asked letting a little bit of the stress leave as she talked to one of her closest friends.

"Well, I figured you'd need help picking Mallory's replacement. And it suddenly occurred to me that when you came back to the Lair you had a curiously happy looking smile on your face. Intrigued? Yes I was."

"Figures...Dave you're such a gossip hound."

"But I'm YOUR gossip hound, Mistress."

Nicole smiled a little bit at the obvious smirk she could hear through the phone. "Well _David_, I'll think about telling you what the smile was about tomorrow. As for picking Mallory's replacement... I'm down to two possibles. A guy named Dominic and some girl named Tess. They both seem cool enough."

"Well....I think you should pick Dominic, that's a good strong name."

"Oh really? And the fact that he's a guy and thus a potential date for you has nothing to do with it?" Nic said smirking into the phone.

"No not at all! I'm just sayin....I wouldn't trust any girl with the name Tess....Didn't you see Roswell!?"

"No not at all...You see I had this pesky thing called a LIFE in high school...." Nic laughed.

"Yeah yeah, go with the Dom...I mean Dominic. Trust me."

"Well, since you're the one who's going to have to work with him the most I will. Damn...I've been looking at applications since about...7:30 and its 11 now."

"Why don't you go home then? You do realize you own that place right?"

Nic rolled her eyes and let out a very...Un-Nicole like grunt. "I can't leave because I have to fire Mallory and I can't fire Mallory until after the place closes."

"Ahh....indeed. Well ok then, tell me about the smile. It almost looked like the 'I just got laid' smile. But then I did a double check and your hair, while messy, it wasn't the I just got laid messy. So what happened?"

"That's funny; I thought I said I'd tell you about that tomorrow Dave."

"Oh Mistress don't be that way! You know I'm living vicariously now that I'm single! Besides, you have nothing better to do for the next two hours." Dave practically whined.

"True. Ok well, do you remember that night I was telling you about Sam?"

"OH! This is about HER! The one and only love of my Mistress' life that was prematurely taken away by the whore of the world Brookie McQueen!!" Dave all but yelled into the phone, excited to finally be getting more to the drama he thought worthy of his soaps.

Rolling her eyes even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it Nic said, "Yeah just about. Well she came to the same restaurant that my friend and I went to today. Dave man, I know your gay and all...but if you saw her today, you'd be switching teams. And I'd have to kill you for trying to take my girl."

Dave laughed, "So in your rose colored glasses Sam got even more breath taking then she already was?"

"Role colored glasses? What the hell? You know I wouldn't be caught dead in rose colored glasses." Nic might have gotten older and she may have mellowed from her Supreme Bitch status to the slightly lower level of PMSing needs Midol Bitch, but she was still a Fashion Nazi.

Dave just laughed again and said, "Nic chill, they're Gucci rose colored LOVE glasses. You know that phrase old women tell young women? 'Girl your lookin at him through those Rose colored love glasses aren't you!' That kind of thing."

"Right...well...I'm just, not going to try...But anyway, back to Sam..." Nicole paused to remember just how she felt when she first saw Sam again. "Dave...she was gorgeous. There are seriously no words. When I saw her my heart sped up and stopped at the same time. I swear I thought I was going to have a heart attack..."

"Aww!!"

"Dave don't interrupt me again."

"Right right, sorry! So then what?"

"Well, after I saw her I might have stared for a moment...But then the sight of her just…it got to be to much. This, thankfully is exactly when our waitress came to take our orders. I seriously, just could not think and my appetite was pretty much gone so I ended up ordering soup. After that I was in a sort of a daze. I couldn't think about anything but the fact Sam was no more then a few feet away from me. The whole time my friend is going on and on and about something or the other. Then everything hit me all at once. So I went to the bathroom for a breather. I was just staring at myself and thinking. I didn't realize I was talking out loud until I heard her voice...."

******

"So basically what your telling me is, you and the love of your angsty little life could have been together for the past three years... thus making your life significantly less angsty and sexually frustrated if it wasn't for the Step-sister from 'technically not incest' Hell?" Faith asked after Sam finished telling her about her reunion with Nicole.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam said rolling her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time while talking to Faith. Again reminding herself that Faith and Nic could not be left alone together.

"Well...I haven't kicked some ones ass since that guy pinched Kenn's butt at the club....Do you want me to drive down?" Faith asked almost hopeful.

Laughing Sam said, "Aww Faith I knew you cared. But no. If I were to let you kick Brooke's ass it would be like betraying Nic. She hasn't said anything as we didn't really get a chance to talk about what to do about Brooke yet. But I know Nicole. Before she goes to bed the full impact of what Brooke did is going to hit her and the only color she'll be able to identify will be red."

"Hmmm...You know Sam, I think I like this Nicole of yours. When are you going to introduce us?"

"The day after never. You two...would end up destroying the world...or at least getting us kicked out of every single club in the world."

To that however, Faith just let out a sigh that Sam knew meant she was rolling her eyes. "Sam, think about that for a moment. Do you know how many clubs there are in the world? It would be impossible for us to get kicked out of ALL of them."

"Faith, your logic must make Kennedy proud." Sam said laughing.

"I'm sure it does. However, I've been talking to you for so long Kenn's probably forgot what my hands feel like." Faith smirked.

"Seriously, be honest with me Faith. Are you a teenage boy in disguise?" Sam asked in all seriousness.

Faith just laughed. "Call me tomorrow Barbara."

"Barbara? Where'd you get that one from?"

"You know, that irritating old lady...Barbara Walters? Any way, I gotta go reintroduce Kenn to LeHane...."

"You are so corny Faith...Eventually, you're going to have to let go of that joke."

"Nah I don't think so. BYE!"

"Faith....Faith..?" Realizing Faith had hung up on her; Sam hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. However, she was not expecting to come face to face with Brooke.....Or rather....fist to face...the fist being...Brooke's...."Jesus Brooke! You really need to get over my knocking on your face." 'Especially as I didn't hit you half as hard as I want to now...' Sam thought.

"Oh god Sammy I'm so sorry! Here let me help!" Brooke said, trying to grab at Sam's shoulder.

Jerking away so that Brooke couldn't touch her, Sam said, "Umm no that's ok. I'd rather you not." While drying her face and going back to her room...With Brooke right behind her.

"Oh…ok…Do you want to watch a movie or something? Maybe catch up with each other? I mean, this is probably the most we talked in the past three years all together." Brooke asked with something akin to hope.

However, her hope fell on unreceptive ears. "Actually no, I'd rather not. Had you been home when I first got home, then maybe we could have talked. But now? Now, I'd rather not."

"Oh come on Sam! Why have you been avoiding me these past three years? And what's with you not wanting me to go out with you and your friends today?!" Was Brooke frustrated? Yes. Three years ago she tried to get Sam and lost. She wanted Sam and so she would have her. The main purpose for her orchestrating this whole reunion was to try for Sam again. But, she couldn't very well win the girl if the girl in question wouldn't even talk to her.

"Do you really want to do this now? At…" Sam paused and looked at her clock "12 at night you want to have this conversation?"

"What conversation Sam? You talk as if we'd be finishing a conversation previously started. There's only one problem there. I don't know what the hell your problem is!"

Sam merely raised her eye-brow, "Really Brooke? You can't think of any reason why I would have been avoiding you these past three years? Well then let me leave you with a few things that even you could put together to develop a thought. One, you kissed me. Two, my date saw the kiss. Three, I think you knew that. Now if you really can't put all that together to at least get a better understanding of," Sam then uses air quotes, "`what the hell my problem is.' Maybe all that blonde die really HAS affected your brain cells. To which my only reply would be, it was only a matter of time. Now, could you leave my room? I'm not fully adjusted to the time difference yet" Sam then laid back in her bed and added as an after thought while picking up a book off of the floor, "Oh and if you could close the bathroom door behind you as well..."

------

After closing the door and heading back to her room, Brooke sat down on her bed a bit shocked. "How did she know?"

*****

"Oh My God! Mistress that is the cutest, most adorable, most oh my god romantic thing I have ever heard! And to think! It was almost ruined by your two faced homo-wannabe best friend!"

Nicole started to laugh but was cut off by a huge yawn. Looking at the clock she noticed it was 11:40. "Dave, I love how you make it sound like everyone wishes they were gay."

"Well one 1. to quote an incredibly brilliant gay girl...Everyone is straight, until there not. So basically everyone DOES secretly want to try the forbidden fruits."

"Mmmhmmm...Dave you're a gay guy, no more L Word or trashy grocery store romance novels." Nic said dryly.

"Sorry Mistress but we can't ALL have really hot girls, or in my case, boys that are in love with us now can we? I mean not everyone is as hot as you."

"Haha, well yes you have a point...SHIT! I'm supposed to be taking Sam to Disneyland tomorrow...You know how you offered to take the full half of Mallory's shift tomorrow..."

"Say no more, in the name of love...and a bigger check come next Friday, I will cover for you Mistress."

Rolling her eyes Nic just said, "How altruistic of you. Anyway it's about time for me to start closing shop. Which means, time to fire Mallory. I'll try to call you tomorrow."

"Don't try Nic, do. You're my new living romance novel and I can't wait to hear the next chapter. Ciao Mistress!"

The last thing Nic heard through the phone was Dave's laughter as he hung up. Sighing, she started to put away all the applications that were all over her desk. Then decided to leave a note reminding herself to call Dominic tomorrow about possibly starting Saturday, in Mallory's soon to be old shift.

Speaking of the devil thought Nicole as Mallory entered her office and sat down on her sofa. "Umm...I closed everything up, wiped all the counters and made sure all the computers were turned off...Is there anything else?" The girl was looking at Nicole apprehensively. Rightfully so, as Nic showed no sign of actually hearing what the girl said despite the fact that she was staring directly at her.

After another minute or so of silence Nicole finally decided to put the girl out of her misery. "Ok, here's the deal Mallory. No matter how much I like you, nothing will change the fact that you came to work high. Then continued to get, high..er in my employee's lounge. Added to the fact that you came at least 3 hours late.... I think you know I have no choice but to fire you." Nic then reached into her drawer and pulled out her checkbook. After writing a check she handed it to Mallory. "Here's your last check so you don't have to wait for the rest of the week."

Looking at the check Mallory noticed that she had been paid as if she had finished the week off. "Look, I know I screwed this up, so no hard feelings. Thank you though. For this," she waved the check. "Well is there anything else you want me to do before I leave?"

Quelling the immediate no on the tip of her tongue, Nic thought about it for a moment then said, "Once you get your stuff from your locker you can go. And a word of advice, don't pull this stunt at your next job unless you like jail time. " It wasn't a threat, it was a fact and as far as Nicole was concerned Mallory needed to make sure she realized that.

"Ok...bye then I guess." Mallory said as she walked out of Nic's office.

A few minutes later Nicole heard the front door close, then sighed. Looking at the clock she noticed it was now 12:30. 'Time to go home.'

**tbc**


	7. Rain, Invitations and Talks

::tap:tap:tap:tap:tap:tap::

"Go away…."

::tap:tap:tap:tap:tap::tap::

Groaning Sam lay on her back adjusting to waking up, realizing she fell asleep while reading. "Sorry Harry, but you were no competition for how tired I wa..."

::tap:tap:tap:ta..::

"Oh god…please tell me its not…" Before Sam could finish her statement a small bundle of raven hair burst into Sam's room and jumped on her bed.

"Mantha! IT'S RAINING!!!!!" Mac screamed while snuggling up to Sam.

"Yeah, I noticed..." Sam said, trying to sound happy even though she was feeling upset about not being able to go to Disneyland with Nicole now. Muttering she says, "Damn, evil, stupid California Weather Gods…"

"What you say?" Mackenzie asked scrunching up her face.

"I said…Man, we should….have California…pancakes!" Sam said lamely.

"Ooh! But, mom already made regular pancakes…" Mac said frowning, some how sure she was missing out by not being able to have `California Pancakes'.

"Well, some other time I'll make my favorite sister some pancakes ok?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go wash my hands!" And that was that as Mac ran out of Sam's room as quickly as she ran into it.

Laying back in her bed Sam put her face in her hands and groaned, only to be interrupted again by another early riser. Sam then looked at the clock next to her bed…Then re-thought, ok so its 10 am…still kind of early.

"Sam, why are you still in bed? Didn't Mac tell you I made breakfast?" Jane asked

Standing up, stretching and yawning like a relaxed lioness Sam said, "Yep she told me, I was just taking a moment to curse this stupid weather," while following her mother to the kitchen for breakfast.

When Sam entered the kitchen she saw that the her mom had made a plate and sat it right next to where Brooke was sitting. `Great,' she thought to herself. Examining her plate Sam noticed that they were in fact having her favorite breakfast. Looking up with a smile on her face, she locked eyes with her mother.

"Yes Sam we are having you favorite breakfast pancakes, eggs and ham." Jane smiled at her eldest and not being able to help, but once again realize how much she was like her father. Then looking at Mac another smile came to her face. `She is truly a `mini' Sam.'

::ring::ring::

Since Sam was busy enjoying her breakfast she didn't think twice about answering the phone. She knew Brooke would answer it since it was probably for her any way.

Boy was she wrong.

"Hello...Nic omg! Hey! What have you been up to? Everytime I tried to call you your maid said you weren't home. Then you moved and your maid refused to give me your number! You should fire her most definitely. Anyway, want to get together later and catch up?!"

Sam internally cringed at the incoming ice storm and the fakeness in Brooke's voice. However, that cringe turned into a smirk when she saw Brooke's face drop then go completely neutral.

"Oh...yeah, she's awake...sure...whatever hold on." To say Brooke was unhappy...would probably be an accurate observation. "Sam, phone."

Giving Brooke a winning smile Sam took the phone and contemplated leaving the room while talking to Nic. Then she got over it and just started talking to Nic at the table just as Brooke was previously doing. "Hey babe" Sam said with just a hint of her evil internal laughing showing in her voice.

"Tsk tsk Sam, teasing your dear sister are you? I love it. But on to bigger and more important things....You do realize that somehow you pissed off the weather god's and its raining now don't you?" Nic said slightly teasing through the phone.

"Hey! You so can't blame the rain on me. But that's kind of not the point. We can't go to Disneyland now.." Sam said pouting, while at the mention of Disneyland Mac immediately started to perk up. Seeing this Sam said, "No Disneyland today Mac it's raining."

"I know, that's one of the reasons why I called you. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have been able to go until later tonight anyway. I had to fire a girl yesterday and while I had a worker willing to work her shift, another worker called in sick today." Nic paused at Sam's groan of displeasure. "I know I wasn't to pleased with that either, I almost fired her too." Nic paused again as Sam laughed at the image she got of an angry Nicole threatening to fire a sick worker, because she didn't feel like going to work..

"Wait, fire? You own a place?" Sam asked.

"Indeed, and if you let me take you out to dinner tonight, I'll take you by there after dinner." Nic asked smoothly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Nicole Marie Julian?" Sam asked smirking while feeling excited.

However, the excitement was cut short when Brooke's brain started kicking in and said with fake innocence, "Uhh...Mom, didn't you say dad wanted to have a family dinner tonight?"

"Yes he did Brooke." Jane said looking at Brooke with an odd look on her face. Then spotting Sam's face fall she added, "Sam, you can invite Nicole to dinner if you'd like. I'd like to properly meet her if you two are dating." She finished with a wink.

At that, Sam blushed and Brooke turned red as well...

"I bet the ice princess wasn't to happy about that." Nic said laughing.

Looking at Brooke Sam said, "Nope not at all, but you heard my mom right? Will you come over?"

"Of course I will. Dinner with the fam? How could I say no? Plus, I think it's safe to say lil Brookie missed me." Nic laughed....or cackled depending on who you asked.

"Great! Ok and then afterwards you can take me to your mystery business."

"You got yourself a date babe. What time's dinner?"

"Umm..I don't know hold on let me ask mom." Looking at her mom she asks, "Mom what time is dinner tonight?"

"Well Mike get's off at 5 so I'd say about 6...6:30." Jane said with a smile...then a grimace as Mac decided forks were over rated and started to eat with her hands. "Mac use use your fork"

"Ok so mom says Mike get's off at 5 so be here by 6:15 and your good."

"Alright, got it babe. I have to go now, customers. But, I'll see you later beautiful." Nic said with a smirk.

And once again, Sam blushed and Brooke went red as well...This time, Sam going red at the compliment from Nic and Brooke going red because Sam was blushing....And it wasn't because of her.

"Bye babe."

::click::

As Sam looked up she looked up to see one very amused mother.

"So when did THAT happen?"

"Yeah Sam, when?" Brooke asked coldly.

Looking from Jane to Brooke Sam just says, "I'll tell you later mom. I'm going to go get dressed."

******

"So, that was Sam?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Mmhmm what Nic?"

Hearing Dave call her by her name instead of Mistress was almost enough to make her start laughing. He only ever called her that when he was about to get pissy about something she did.

"Yes that was Sam, Dave." Nic said with a smile, while attending to the cash register.

Sarcastically Dave stared at Nicole before saying, "Oh well, when you put it that way. That explains EVERYTHING!"

"Dave please remind me why I'm supposed to be telling you the details about a phone call between my girlfriend and I."

"Because I'm Dave. The only queen you tolerate. And I'm living vicariously, because I'm still heartbroken." He huffed with the beginnings of pout forming.

"Oh is that so? And who broke your heart exactly?" Nic asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a small smirk Dave said, "Umm...well he didn't really break my heart as he didn't really know we were dating..."

Laughing Nic said, "Exactly! See, I need to find you a boyfriend so you can obsess over your own love life...Actually, I think I know someone who's lameness might be at the appropriate level to date you."

"Really? Then do tell! Wouldn't be the Dom your about to higher would it?" Dave asked hopefully.

"No, and believe it or not, his name is Dominic, not `The Dom'." Nicole said dryly while counting out a girls change to her.

"Oh, well one can hope. So tell me about this guy then. Is he hot? What's his name?"

"Well, as far as the whole hot thing goes, I always thought he was a dumb ass. But, I've seen him around a few times since we graduated and he'd be right up your ally. Oh and his name is Harrison. Actually, he has this pink frilly shirt that you'd love."

"And you know how I love a man in pink." Dave said with a smirk.

Quirking an eyebrow, Nic said "Actually I know how you love men period. "

"Yeah, yeah, tell me more about him." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, well...He's not really not my friend, but he was one of Sam's best friends."

******

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Jane said as she peeked her head inside Sam's door.

Looking up from the suitcase she was rummaging in Sam said, "Yeah of course Mom."

After coming in the room, Jane sat at Sam's desk then looked at her daughter. "So Sam, tell me, it was Nicole all along wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when ever you came home complaining about the `populars'," Jane said the last word with air quotes, "you always complained about two people. Brooke and Nicole.

Whenever you complained about Brooke it was always just normal school girl rivalry that was intensified by our moving in with Mike. However when it came to Nic, there was always something more. Even when you two were younger there was something between you two. There's a thin line between love and hate. And in case you haven't noticed Sam,

I know you better then you know yourself." Sam groaned and Jane just smiled, "So? Has it always been Nicole that had your heart?"

"Yes. It was always her."

"Then what happened Sam? And more importantly what happened with you and Brooke? Right before you left for College both Mike and I thought that we were well on our way to happy family status. Then all of a sudden you were off to New York a whole month earlier then your original plan." Jane watched Sam's face and noticed it take a particularly cold turn.

"Brooke happened mom. Nic had finally asked me out right after graduation as her date to after prom and grad night at Disneyland, but never came to pick me up..."

"But then wouldn't that be Nicole's fault?" Jane cut in slightly confused.

Sam just sighed and said, "Yes. And for the past two years I thought she had stood me up on purpose. As kind of a last laugh at her `Spam.' But yesterday I found out something, Nic didn't stand me up."

Once again Jane interrupted Sam and said, "But she didn't come to pick you up."

"Oh, but she did mom. However, she came just in time to see Brooke at her most selfish. Brooke decided that she," Sam used air quotes here, "loved me. And that I returned her feelings. I told her that I had a date, but that didn't stop her from trying to swallow my face. I pushed her away, but Nic didn't know that. She saw the kiss and immidiately left the country. I called her house the next day and her maid told me she had already left on vacation. So then I immididiately left for NYU deciding the best way to deal with my broken heart was to not deal at all and get a change of scenery."

Jane stared at Sam for a couple of moments before asking, "So then what happened that got you two back together?"

Sam smiled, "Lily and Carmen took me out to eat yesterday at the same place Nic and Marry Cherry were eating. When I saw Nic go into the bathroom I followed her. We

yelled, we cried, we realized what happened and agreed to start over." Sam paused still smiling, "We were going to go to Disneyland today to make up for not going together on Grad Night, but no, it had to rain."

Smiling Jane said, "Ahhh....I understand everything now."

"Really, what do you understand now?" Sam asked raising and eyebrow.

"Well for one, that adorable little pout you had on when I came in your room earlier, because I know ever since you were little you've loved the rain. As well as the odd look Brooke gave me when I told you to invite Nicole to dinner tonight."

"Well I do love the rain, just not when it's keeping me from going out with Nic. And as for Brooke, that was just her being a selfish Bi..." Sam was cut off by the look she was getting from her mom, so instead she finished with, "brat."

"Well I'm glad you got the girl Sam, but how do you know Brooke's feelings for you aren't genuine?" Jane asked who couldn't help but wonder if Sam had been hasty in her opinion of Brooke's feelings for her.

Sam laughed then said, "It's cute how you don't realize Brooke is nothing but a block of ice with an imaginary tiara on her head."she finished with a smirk.

**tbc**


	8. Panther's Introducing Interruptions

Dave watched his Mistress from where he was sitting behind the main counter at the café. To say she wasn't in the best of moods would be quite the understatement. She was sitting in her office getting more and more pissed as each second passed after twelve o'clock.

Finally Dave watched as she stood up and started stalking towards him. He watched her walking towards him as if she was in slow motion. Then couldn't help a slight chuckle at his inner monologue that was complete with an Australian accent in his head `The panther slowly leaves her cage in obvious frustration at her prey's lack of appearance. To say she is angry would be understating the panther's very nature...' However, he was so into his inner rendition of The Crocodile hunter that he didn't notice the subject of his thoughts stop right in front of him.

After waiting for over thirty minutes for `The Dom' to show up Nic was beyond pissed off. NO ONE kept her waiting and lived to be happy about it. However, seeing the reason she decided to pick Dominic over her other potential smiling like and idiot did nothing to help her mood. "What the hell is so funny David"

"Ooohh the full name eh Mistress? Come now, tell me what has you growling like a pissed of Panther?" Dave knew full well what had his Mistress so upset, but he also knew that the only way to get her to cool down was to rant and get it out of her system.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong, Dave? How about that idiot Dominic missed his appointment by let's say....thirty minutes. Even though if I was being Exact I'd say thirty SEVEN minutes. If I wanted someone who was going to late for work I would have kept Mallory."

Dave just laughed at Nic knowing she wouldn't have kept Mallory if she paid her to. She may be a bitch to some, but the girl had her standards. "Aww I'm sorry for talking you into picking him, but I'm telling you picking a girl named Tess just would have been bad news. I may have some old episodes of Roswell. You'll see, dangerous things come from girl's named Tess."

Nic tried not to smile at the geek coming out of her friend, but couldn't help the small one that slipped through. "Careful Dave, your inner geek is showing."

Again Dave just laughed, "Yeah yeah, NICOLE. Why don't you just go back to your office and chill. I'll make you your favorite coffee and bring it back to you."

Dave watched as his Nic walked back to her office. As he started making her coffee he smiled as he again started his inner Crocodile Hunter narrative, `And the panther returns to her cave to think about who her next prey will be, the pervious one all but forgotten.' Dave was so into himself that he again failed to notice someone approach him, this time from the opposite side of the counter.

"Hello" The customer called out to Dave who now had his back to him. When he got no response the customer tried again, "Excuse me," this time talking a little louder. After he still got no reply the poor guy was beginning to get a bit upset and was about to just give up and leave when Dave decided to turn around.

When Dave turned around he was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. The guy standing in front of him was impishly cute and a tad bit muscled. Realizing that he had yet to great the customer Dave decided to get a feel for the guy standing in front of him by treating him like any other guy. "Hey, welcome to Satan's Lair. We serve all kinds of poisons and offer a few ways to find the few we don't." Then after a pause were he made sure the guy realized he was giving him the look over he finished with, "So what's your poison?"

Initially, the guy had every intention of being the bitchy customer, but after the seeing how hot the person behind the counter was, he let it go. And decided he might need a cup of water. "Um..Actually I just wanted to know if this place was hiring." After seeing the slow smile on the hot guy's face behind the counter, the costumer decided a cold shower might be more appropriate to the cold cup of water.

Smirking Dave noticed the way the guy was looking at him and liked it. "You must be the luckiest boy in the world. Because the Lair IS hiring and Satan herself is in her office." Thinking it over, Dave decided to get the guy an interview. "I'll tell you what, why don't you wait here for a minute. And I'll see about getting you an interview." Remembering to get the coffee he promised, Dave went to prep his Mistress.

While Dave went to get him an interview, the customer couldn't believe his luck. The first place he goes to get a job and he already had an interview. `And I didn't even have to put in an application first. Thank god for fellow gay...'

The customer's own inner monologue was interrupted with the hot barrista returning. "Good news kid, the Mistress will see you. Just go straight back there and you'll see the office. And here's a tip, just be cool and you're in."

"Thanks man."

Watching the guy walk away Dave had one thought, "Nice ass..."

Knocking on the door, the guy slowly entered and started talking before he was fully in the room. However, he got the shock of his life who he saw who `Satan' was. "Hi, thanks for giving me an interview for the jo...Oh, shit!"

When the potential Dave had told her to give a try came in her office Nic was barely paying attention. However, at his less then interview like words Nic looked up. And upon seeing who she was supposed to be interviewing come into view, Nic couldn't help the slow smirk that came to her face. "Harrison." Nic couldn't help but chuckle at how shocked Harrison looked. "Well sit down so we can start."

"Satan! You own this place!?" Great, Harrison thought, it figures no way I'm getting this job now. Why me?

Rolling her eyes Nic said, "Harrison, what is the name of this place?"

Again Harrison groaned, of course. Who else would name a café Satan's Lair unless it was named after themself?.

"Soo! Now that you've put two and two together, used a calculator and got 4. Let's start the interview."

"Wait, you're still going to interview me for the job?"

And again, Nic rolled her eyes, "Look Harrison, I have a position to fill and the guy I was supposed to interview for the job didn't show up. So can I start now?"

"Ye..yeah, I mean...Yes, let's start." Harrison couldn't believe he still had a shot at getting a job. And while he knew it would be difficult working for `Satan' he knew people would kill to work at the popular hang out.

"Good, so first things first. Do you have any experience working at a place like this?" Nic asked going completely into business mode.

"Yes, I used to work at a diner over the summer in high school."

"Really?" Nic wasn't expecting for Harrison to actually have experience.

"Yes, every summer I worked the counter, but the Diner closed last year. And I heard..." Harrison cut off what he was about to say and a light flush came over his face causing Nic to smile evilly.

"But you heard this was the coolest place to be and you wanted to try and get a job here? It's ok Harrison, I understand." Nic laughed as Harrison was now completely pink. Deciding to give the guy a break Nic decided she didn't need to hear anymore. "Ok loser I'll give you a shot. You start Saturday. You should be here by nine, your shift will start by eleven."

Harrison couldn't believe his luck. He knew for sure Satan was just leading him on the whole time. "Seriously? Awsome! But wait, why do I have to be here at nine if I don't start till eleven?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Nic said, "Harrison, you may have experience with a diner but the Lair is a whole nother game. You'll need to learn how to make everything we serve here as well as how to talk to our customers.

And if you don't mind. You see how Dave is dressed?" She waited for Harrison to nod, "Good, I need you to go shopping and get some clothes along those lines. Now I'm not saying go turn into his twin, I mean...don't come dressed like a loser ok?" When Harrison nodded again, Nic then gave him a genuine smile.

"Congratulations, you are now a member of my Lair."

Not believing his luck Harrison said, "Seriously!"

"Ok look, I know you come from a loser background...but if you say `Seriously!' One more time like a little school girl I will fire you before you leave this office."

"Right, sorry Satan, I mean Nic, I mean... " Flustered and remembering hearing the hot guy behind the counter call her `Mistress' he decided maybe that's what you had to call her.."Mistress?"

Nic stared at Harrison for a long minute before she raised one eyebrow then started laughing. "Call me whatever Harrison, they all apply. Now leave"

"Ok, got it."

"Good." Then right before Harrison walked out of her office she said, "Two more things, you need to call Sam. And when you do, don't tell her about me owning this place."

Waiting for Harrison to leave Nicole then stood up and followed him out to the front just in time to see Dave checking out Harrison's butt.

"So I take it you're enjoying the view?" Nicole smirked at her friend.

"That's a strong hell yes from the peanut gallery!!" Dave said while starting to make a coffee for a customer.

"Good, he's your newest co-worker. He starts tomorrow."

"And does he have a name?"

"Of course he does Dave, everyone has a name."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

******

::ring:ring::

"Hello?" Sam said answering the phone.

"Hi, is this the cell phone of my childhood love Samantha McPherson?"

Sam smiled hearing her only guy best friend. "I don't know is this the boy who cried on the Pirates of Caribbean ride at Disneyland when we were six?"

"That was low Sam. You know it was scary." Harrison said.

Sam laughed out right at that, because she could practically hear the pout in

Harrison's voice. "Aww Harrison you know I love you! Now what's with you ditching me and the girls yesterday, huh? You should know, Lil took personal offense to that."

"Sam you know I wanted to be there to catch up yesterday, but I know how I can make it up to you. What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Feel like going shopping with me? I need to buy some new clothes for my new job. We can shop and talk What do you think?" Harrison asked hopeful, he really had missed his best friend. And he had a feeling he would need help shopping for his clothes.

"Sounds like a plan, when are you coming to pick me up?"

"I'm actually down the street, see you in like a minute."

::click::

`I should so have Faith kick his ass for hanging up on me...But then, she hung up on me too.' Sam thought to herself while putting her cell into her pocket.

::knock::knock::

Hearing the knocks Sam just looked at the door. She knew the only two people in the house who bothered with knocking were Mike and Brooke. And since Mike was at work she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. Getting her keys and wallet Sam opened her door and stared at Brooke standing in the hallway. "Well? As you can see I was heading out so what exactly is it that you want?"

Brooke opened her mouth to reply then closed it. After a minute of Sam staring at her like the one brain cell she had left decided to go on strike for equal rights, Brooke finally responded with, "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out with Mac and I. However, I can see you already have plans so I guess I wont. Or is this just an elaborate rouse to ignore me? Because if that's the case you're hurting Mac more then your hurting me." Brooke said with a pleased tone in her voice as if she won this time with Sam by using Sam's weakness, Mac.

"It's cute how you think that just because you have no life the rest of us don't have one either. Unlike you Brooke, I still have friends that want to hang out with me. But wait a minute, I'm sure Mary Cherry will hang out with you. In the mean time, using Mac to try to guilt me into spending time with you is pretty pathetic. I mean, really, don't look now but your desperation is showing." Sam said with a smirk at Brooke who for all intents and purposes looked utterly pissed off. Even though whether it was because of Sam's obvious dismissal of her or another one of her plans falling through remained to be seen.

"Uh, am I interrupting? Because I can go back downstairs and make more noise coming back up them"

Turning around slowly with a smile occurring at the same speed Sam said,

"Harrison you're always interrupting something but since we love you SO much, we never tell you. So you ready to go?"

Looking between Sam and a seething Brooke one last time Harrison says, "You got it buddy let's go. Later Brooke."

As Sam and Harrison were about to leave the house Mac intercepted. "Mantha where you going?"

Kneeling down to be closer to eye level with Mac, Sam said, "Harrison and I are going to buy you the bag full of candy I promised you yesterday. Can you watch the house for me while we're gone?"

At the mention of a bag full of candy Mac's eyes immediately lit up as she shook her head in agreement.

"Good, see you later mini me." Sam said as she closed the door and met Harrison in the car.

"Jesus, Sam she looks just like you did when we were little." Harrison smiled at his best friend as he started the car up and started to drive away.

"I know, that's why she's my mini me."

"Really Sam? That's why? And the fact that calling her that irritates Brooke means nothing to you and has no bearing on why you call her that?"

Sharing a quick knowing look with Harrison Sam replies with, "Nope not at all."

Harrison just laughed, "Sure Sam."


	9. Smile or Face Spasm

"So our first stop on the Harrison needs clothes tour is... Where do you want to go Harrison? More importantly, what look is your boss looking for anyway? I mean, you don't have to wear a uniform do you?" Sam asked scrunching her nose to show Harrison exactly what she thought of that prospect.

"No to the uniforms, and she didn't really say how she wanted me to look. She just pointed to the most gorgeous guy alive working at the counter and said to dress similar." Harrison said with a slight sigh.

Sam looked at her friend with a small smile as they walked around the mall. "Was that a sigh Harrison? How... manly." Sam said before starting to laugh. She only laughed harder when he threw popcorn at her. "Hey, hey now, don't start a war you're not prepared to finish. Seriously though, tell me more about Mister Sigh Worthy while we shop."

"Well you just said it all Sam, he's sigh worthy, so unbelievable sigh worthy...And I have no idea how she expects me to imitate that." Harrison said with another sigh.

Sam for her part simply rolled her eyes at Harrison's oncoming crush. "Look, let's just try out Pac Sun. So how exactly was he dressed?"

"He had on a long sleeved black pin stripe shirt, the top two buttons where unbuttoned so you could see his chest, his very nice chest...faded dark denim jeans that you can tell where bought that way even though they look well broken in.... and all black Converse low tops."

Sam rolls her eyes again while walking into Pac Sun being followed by Harrison,

"Not that you were paying attention or anything right Joe?"

"Oh please don't start that. I still don't know why Marry Cherry called me that in High School." Harrison groaned.

"Alright, so what are we looking for today Harrison and how much are we spending today?" Sam said already spotting some jeans she thought Harrison should try on.

"I have five hundred dollars sooo....that's how much I'm willing to spend."

"So do you want to start with the pants, the shirts or the shoes?"

"The pants, definitely so then I can accessories around them."

As they head to the pants section Harrison keeps stealing glances at Sam trying to figure out what she was smiling about. Sam for her part just couldn't help but wait to see Nic again.

Finally Harrison's curiosity kicked him in the ass and he asked, "So Sam, is that a really huge smile on your face or are you experiencing a face spasm?"

"Oh it's a face spasm, I've been having them a lot lately. I think I should get that checked out." Sam as she puts a pair of Element jeans in Harrison's arms.

"Really? I don't think you need to go to the doctors I'm pretty sure I can diagnose you." Harrison says with a smirk.

"Oh really? Do tell. ENLIGHTEN me Harrison." Sam laughs.

"You just got laid." Harrison laughs as he watches Sam's eyes glaze over.

However, seeing that he also thought he was right. "I knew it! Who is she? Do I know her? OMG you finally gave into Faith didn't you?!"

"What? No I did not give into Faith! She has a girlfriend now anyway, someone from where she lives and I know for a fact her girlfriend would kick my ass if she thought I was trying to take Faith away." Sam laughed, thinking about her phone call with Faith and Kennedy from the night before.

"So then what's with the smile then, huh? Oh wait, I think I understand. You're just really happy to be in my presence again aren't you?......OH! What about these pants!!" Harrison asked, eyes glazing over.

"No. No, absolutely not. There's a slight chance those pants might look good on some guy eventually...but the chance is small. Severely so. So small, it makes a grain of salt look like a boulder. Just leave it alone, Harrison." Sam said feeling her eyes hurt just from looking at the pants.

"O...k" Harrison said, he thought they were nice...."So what's with that face spasm Sam?"

"Well...I might be dating a really gorgeous blonde now. Maybe. I mean it's possible I have a date tonight with said hot blonde after a `family' dinner." Sam said smirking.

"Oh, EW! Sam your dating BROOKE!" Harrison was the only person Sam had told about Brooke's forced slobberfest and he just couldn't see her willingly going back to that.

"Umm No. She WISHES, I was dating her." Sam said darkly.

Harrison looked relieved and intrigued at the same time. A look Sam felt Harrison might need to get the patent on. It was adorable in that, cute little kid kind of way. "So then who's the lucky girl?"

"Nic" Sam said laughing, while watching Harrison's face go through a series of emotions before settling on doubt.

"Nic? As in Nicole? As in Nicole Julian? As in Satan, Bitch of Kennedy High? THAT NIC!!"

Sam rolled her eyes, and then realized she was rolling her eyes a lot and shrugged."Yeah, Harrison, that Nic but could you say that a little louder? I don't think the people in the movie theater heard you."

"Sorry, it's just..." Harrison was going to say weird, but then he thought about all the screaming matches those to would instigate with each other combined with Nic's weird statement about needing to call Sam and it all made sense. "Well never mind I guess it makes sense. You two were like drawn together in school. I mean, you two could be across the school from each other then all of a sudden one of you would breath two loudly and it suddenly would turn into who can make the best insults."

"I know, but I had to hide it somehow. I mean I couldn't very well just walk up to her one day and say. `Satan, I know we've been arguing since we were 12. But the truth is, I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time. So how 'bout we forget I just called you Satan and go make out?' " Sam said while picking up another pair of Bullhead jeans. "Harrison how many jeans are you holding?"

"I've got 4 and when you hand me that pair I'll have five. But stop changing the subject,. Why didn't you tell me about you and Nic? I mean HELLO, I told you I was gay!"

Sam smirked "After I found your porn mags in your room."

"I could have denied it!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you could have Harrison..." Sam laughed. "So do you want to go try these pants on now, or do you want to get some shirts and things first?"

"Eh, lets get the shirts first." Harrison said walking towards novelty tees. "Oh awesome! Cereal t-shirts!"

Sam laughed, "So I see your love for cereal holds strong?"

"Hell yes!" Harrison said while picking up an orange Kix shirt, a brown Sonny the Cuckoo Bird shirt, a white Cornflakes shirt and a green Smacks shirt.

"Right so lets go now that we have satisfied your inner child. Lets look at a couple collar shirts."

"Fine, whatever. Wait I'm just now processing what you said about the Family Dinner thing. You're having a family dinner with Nicole AND Brooke!? Can I go? Can I record it? How about sell tickets? I'm sure it'll be hilarious."

"Oh it'll be something alright...Oh Harrison get that gray short sleeve shirt. Anyway, yeah it'll be something. But I can't wait to see how Brooke is going to handle it. You should have seen her when Nic called the house this morning. It was actually pretty amusing. Nic called and Brooke automatically assumed she was calling for her. Goes into this long spiel about how much she missed Nic and how they should get together and talk, blah, blah, whatever. I can only imagine what Nic said, but the next thing I know Brooke's face completely turns to ice and she's handing me the phone." Sam said laughing while picking up another two shirts for Harrison and shoving them in his arms.

"Nice." Harrison laughed.

"Exactly, then I preceded to talk to Nic at the breakfast table right in from of Brooke. That's when Nic asked me out tonight. Unfortunately, Brooke caught on and was all, `Mom! Didn't daddy want us all to have a FAMILY dinner tonight?' Then she get's this I'm-as-innocent-as-the-kid-that-kicked-your-shin-and -ran look. So my mom of course says yes to the dinner plans, but to Brooke's horror Mom then just invites Nic to come to the dinner so she could `properly meet her'."

"I bet Brooke was pissed." Harrison said laughing, imagining Brooke's face.

"Oh you know it."

Harrison laughed a bit more then after calming down some he said, "Do you think I should get some polo shirts or some screen t-shirts?"

"I think you should get a few of both."

"Alright, let's go."


	10. Candy Cringe MakeOvers

"Mistress, what time does Lindsay come in today?" Dave asked, while he and another guy were wiping of tables that were just vacated.

"Why? You two tired already? We haven't even had our evening rush yet." Nic said with a smirk from behind the counter where she was filing her nails.

"Exactly, we just want to make sure she's here by then. Because I swear if you leave us alone for that I'm quitting." Dave pauses for a moment and see's Nic's raised eyebrow. "Ok so I wont quit, but I'll be the bitchiest gay guy in the world for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, Yeah." Nic said as she noticed a rather tall guy walk in her Lair. Watching him as she approached the counter she had one thought, `I wonder what store he cleaned out of hair products to do his hair this morning. Over kill much?' Paying attention again she realized the guy was now at the counter.

"Hi, I'm Dominic." he said in a voice he knew got all the ladies.

"..."

"Did you hear me? I said I was Dominic." To say he wasn't used to being blatantly ignored would be true and maybe a bit of an understatement.

"Oh I heard you. And I know why your hear. Unfortunately for you. I don't care. You see it's now..." Nic paused at look at her watch, "3:30 pm. Your interview was over three hours ago. And while I'm sure you desperately needed all that time just to put all that crap in your hair, I just don't care. In the time it took you to play with your hair, I have interviewed and hired someone else. Tough luck. Now unless you want to use one of the computers, buy something, or just admire the greatness that is my lair, you should go. Don't want your hair gel dripping all over the floor." With that Nic turned around and went to her office.

"Wait! I.."

After giving `the Dom' a quick look over Dave was completely glad that the guy missed his interview. "Dude, give it up. Once your dismissed that's the end. There's nothing you can say and not enough money in the world for her to even care your alive at this point. So don't even bother with stupid ass excuses either. You might as well go try Starbucks or something, because the Mistress has spoken." Dave then told Chris, the guy he was cleaning tables with, to take over since he was going to hold the counter till Lindsay came in.

As for the Dom, after getting over his shock of being so freely dismissed, he said "Whatever." And left.

"Dave, check it out..." Chris said, eyeing up a group of about ten hot girls entering the Lair.

Dave saw the impending crowd and groaned "Where the hell is LINDSAY!? The rush is already starting and with a group of _girls _no less"

Laughing, Chris says, "Hey man I can appreciate those _girls _and since I don't feel like hearing your 'woe is me i'm single gay boy' lament today... Let's switch. You finish the tables and I'll get the chicks."

"Deal," Dave said walking over to the last one of two tables that needed to be wiped off.

"Hello ladies and welcome to Satan's Lair. Is there anything I could do for such a lovely group?" Chris smirked as they all started to giggle and talk amongst themselves.

Finally the tallest one was deemed the spokesperson and said, "We all want Tropical Ice Tea's. And also could we use one of the computer's? We're trying to figure out where we should party tonight."

"Alright that's 10 T.I.T's, but if you're looking for a hot place to party you might as well come back here." Chris said as he started getting the drinks.

"Isn't this a cafe?" said one of the girls.

"During the day, at night there's a dj the tables in the center of the room are cleared and there's a dance floor. You ladies should seriously come back, after all,

I'll be there."

Hearing the end of Chris' pick-up Dave rolled his eyes. "Lindsay, I swear to God, if you're not here in like 5 minutes I am never talking to you again!" He muttered, while standing up after finishing the last table, and coming face to face with Lindsay.

"Well Poof, I guess it's a good thing I was already here then, huh? But what's with the mini tantrum you're throwing? Did you miss me?? That's SO cute Poof!" Lindsay said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Breeder. Go take over the counter so Chris will finish the drinks those girls ordered or you'll be forced to listen to his clumsy attempts at flirting as well." Dave said crossing his arms over his chest.

Lindsay cringed, remembering how Chris practically stalked her when she first started working at the Lair in his quest to 'flirt' with her. "Oh God, how long has he been at it?"

"Long." Was the only word Dave said, yet managed to convey his displeasure completely at being forced to listen to it.

They both cringed.

-----

Harrison whimpered while looking at the receipt again. "I can not believe, you made me spend four hundred AND ninety three dollars, SAM!"

"Oh please Harrison, you said you wanted to spend 500 dollars, I saved you seven dollars. You should be thanking me." Sam said, trying not to laugh at Harrison's face full of unhappy emotions. "Cheer UP! Harrison! You can't be all depressing while we shop for Mac's candy. It's bad luck or something. "

"Well maybe you shouldn't have let me spend so much money Sam." Harrison said pouting now.

"Aww, does Harrison want a sucker? I'll buy you one! Now suck it up, you have a job now. I'm sure you'll get paid soon. You might even demand that your boss reimburse you for the money you spent on your work clothes."

This time Harrison rolled his eyes thinking, 'Yeah right. My luck Satan would just dock my pay for not already owning 'acceptable' clothing.' "So what kind of candy does little Mackenzie like?"

"Everything."

"So what are we getting her?"

"A little bit of EVERYTHING." Sam laughed.

"Oh god, Mac is going to be worse then Nicole in High School. She's going to be completely spoiled."

"Hey now! My little sister may be well on her way to being completely spoiled and Nic might have been a bitch and spoiled in High School...but whatever your gay." Sam said after coming up blank for a good finish.

Laughing Harrison said, "So are you Sam."

"So?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I still remember you socking me when I was little. Let's go get that candy." Harrison said while entering The Sweet Factory.

"Harrison I barely tapped you. And we were playing TAG!"

"Whatever, so how much money are we planning on spending in this candy store Sam?"

Looking around the shop and already filling up one candy bag with Jelly Belly Beans, Sam pauses and says, "Well I was thinking about getting her 5 pounds of candy, so however much that costs."

"Sam, why do you want your sister to be in Dentist hell the next time she goes for a check up?"

"Harrison, Candy is a necessary part of childhood. Stop trying to deny my sister this."

"Whatever, you say Sam. Besides, I kinda feel bad for the mini you. I mean, she IS stuck with Brooke right now..."

******

"Hey... Mac what are you doing? Sweetie?" Brooke asks as she enters Mac's bedroom intent on trying to figure out ways to become Mac's favorite sister.

Laying on the bed, Mac looks up from her piece of paper and says, "Drawing a picture for 'Mantha." Then goes back to coloring, once again paying attention solely to her drawing.

Mildly irritated, Brooke says in her fake 'cheerleader voice', "Aww that's great Mac, but how about we give your doll Mantha a make over!!"

Looking between her doll Mantha, her drawing and Brooke, Mac says, "But, what about my drawing for 'Mantha?"

Seeing this as the perfect chance to get Mac to see that her 'Mantha' was supposed to be named 'Brooke' "Well don't you want to make your doll Mantha, pretty?"

Looking confused, Mac looks at her 'Mantha and asks, "She's not pretty already?"

Backtracking a bit, Brooke says, "Well yes, but we can make her even prettier!"

Smiling Mac says, "Pretty like my real Mantha?"

"Even prettier" Brooke says, trying to win over her little sister. Then decides she was pushing it when she saw Mac's smile start to slip when she suggested she could make the doll prettier then Sam. "I mean, yep. Pretty like Sam!" When Brooke saw Mac's smile come back in full force she had to fight not to role her eyes.

"Ok! I'll finish her picture later then!" Mac says, scrambling off of her bed and putting the picture away were it wouldn't get bothered.

*****

"Mistress it's 4:10! Don't you have a family dinner to ruin that you need to get prepared for?!"Chris yelled from his spot behind the counter to Nicole's open office door.

Rolling her eyes and walking out of her office with her pink Juicy purse Nicole says, "Yes, Chris and might I add... Gossiping with Dave is not becoming. He will turn you when you're not paying attention and before you know it, you'll be talking about Cher."

Causing Lindsay and Dave to burst out laughing from the tables they were currently wiping down. "Ok, guys you know the deal. Clear the tables, get the computers ready, make sure that Bella's on time...Hey Linds maybe that can be your job. Why don't you call her?" Nic said smirking causing the guys to laugh.

"Yeah Lindsay, you know our resident dj is in lust.. I mean love with you." Chris added, while Dave swatted her with the towel he was using to dry the tables.

Looking up and sneering at all three of them Lindsay says, "You know what? I hate all of you." While turning around and walking to the back.

"Aww, you know we love you! Bella just.. Loves you more!" Dave said, causing them all to laugh again.

"Alright, so since we know she's definitely not calling Bella tonight, Dave I want you to make sure she's here. Even if you have to go to her house and drag her out of it. I want the Lair in full swing by the time I come back."

"And that would be..." Chris asked.

"When I do. Later guys. Tell Lindsay I'm leaving." Nic said walking out to her car.

Approaching her car, Nicole took the remote and spoke into it. "Car on." Hearing the tell tale, signs of the engine starting up and the doors unlocking, Nic looked at her car lovingly and said, "I fucking love this car." As soon as she got in the car one of the cd's in her cd changer started playing...

_:waky waky, rise and shine it's on again off again on again::_

Looking at her watch Nic mentally calculated the time, '4:30, just enough time to go home, change and be at the Palace by 6.'

******

"Harrison, it's..." Sam paused to look at her phone in frustration, "5 o'clock! Nic is supposed to be at the Palace at 6 and where are we? STILL ON THE FREEWAY!" She finished, now tapping her foot and looking out the window.

Chancing a glance at Sam while still trying to keep his eyes on the road Harrison tries not to laugh at Sam. "Right then, nervous?"

"What? No! I just... We're going to be late! Why you insisted on going to the South Bay Galleria Mall when you know the 110 and 105 freeways are practically gridlocked at this time of day is beyond me! If Nic gets there before me. I'm never talking to you again." Sam said, glancing at the speedometer and seeing that they were now going twenty five mph.

"Hey! I'm a GUY Sam. When are you going to realize that?" Harrison tried to joke to lighten Sam's mood a bit. "Now seriously, how nervous are you?"

Smiling slightly, while still sending a weak glare at Harrison Sam sighs and says,

"Nervous enough to not want to make it worse by talking about how nervous I am."

Smiling Harrison just nodded glanced at Sam and decided an ungracefull change of subject would be needed. "So Carmen and George? How long have they been a 'they'?"

"Are you serious?" Sam asked looking at Harrison like he was slightly crazy.

"What? I mean, jock George and our Carmen? I didn't see that coming."

Rolling her eyes and laughing, "Yeah because we all saw Lily and Josh getting married way before it happened."

"Yeah yeah, but what I mean is.. Well the last I remember of George he was trying to get you to realize that he would be the perfect guy for you to... start going steady with"

Harrison said laughing, earning him a light shove in the arm.

"Well obviously it was after that then and you need to never bring up the fact that George wanted to be with me before he got with Carmen, in front of Carmen."

"Why not?"

Shaking her head, Sam just said, ""It's a good thing your gay Harrison, because you have no clue when it comes to women. But anyway back to Carmen and George, after I finally broke down and told George I was never going to be interested in him.."

Laughing, Harrison interrupts Sam, "Wait! What did you say to him!?"

"I told him I hated men and it was your fault. Can I finish?" Sam said slightly sarcastically.

"Sure you can" Harrison said grinning.

"Right, so the whole time George was chasing me, Carmen was harboring her own little crush on him. So after I finally let him down as gently as possible with out hurting his pride to much...Carmen was there to console him. During that, they just kind of hit it off, I guess. They've been dating ever since." Sam finished with a slight grin thinking about how happy Carmen's been since getting with George.

Harrison on the other hand, was still only a guy..."So they've been together for a while now. Why am I just finding this out?"

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Sam just laughs and turns on Harrison's radio.

_::With eight seconds left in overtime  She's on your mind....:: _

******

After going home and changing clothes, Nicole pulled into the Palace's driveway and parked. Nic knew she was early with out even glancing at her dashboard. So she decided to just sit and mentally prepare herself to officially meet the parents and deal with a certain blonde back stabbing ex-best friend at the family dinner she agreed to attend. Thinking about the reason she was subjecting herself to this dinner from hell, caused a semi smile to form on Nicole's face. 'The things I do for love...'


	11. What About Me?

"So... it was obvious that me and Freddy were never going to...Sam? Was that, incredibly-expensive-I-don't-even-want-to-know-how-much-it-cost-but-I'd-sell-my-first-born-to-drive-it Mercedes Benz, in the driveway at the Palace when we

left?"

Sam snapped out of her, to much information daze caused by unwanted tales about Harrison and Freddy Gong's short lived relationship, just as he parked his car right beside Nicole's. Sam smiled to herself as she watched Nic file her nails completely oblivious of her new audience. Getting out of Harrison's car she walked to the drivers side of Nicole's car and just stood there, knowing it wouldn't be long before Nic looked up and saw her.

Of course, when Nicole did finally look up it wasn't in the direction of Sam, but through the passenger side window..... Which Harrison currently had his face plastered to...Causing Nic to almost have a heart attack before glaring at him.

Seeing this Harrison, immediately backed away from the window looking sheepish with a faint blush rising up his neck. Rolling her eyes Nic grabbed her purse and went to open her door only to see a smiling Sam opening it for her.

Caught between a smirk and a soft smile Nic took Sam's offered hand and got out of the car. After getting out of the car completely and standing up directly in front of Sam, Nic leaned in and gave her a `hello' kiss, before whispering in her ear."Wow Sam how butch of you to open my door."

Sam simply chuckled, holding Nic in her arms for a few brief seconds that would have been longer had Harrison not chosen that moment to interrupt.

"Oh my god! Nic! IS THIS A 2007 S-Class MERCEDES BENZ!?!?! These aren't even on sale yet! It's has to cost like.. A million dollars! And it's an import! It's an import isn't?! Oh wow, oh wow... " Harrison went on rambling about the greatness that was Nicole's car. Finally with an almost childlike awed voice Harrison says..."Can I drive?"

Looking up with pleading eyes.

However, the request caused Nic to burst into laughter... borderline evil and hysterical laughter. After composing herself and walking out of Sam's embrace, she walks to stand right in front of Harrison and while leaning against her car she says, "This isn't a 2007 S Class, Harrison. It's a 2006 S600 with all of the added toys of the soon to be released 2007 S600. No the car did not cost a million dollars but it probably cost more than then the Palace. Yes it is indeed an import. And if you so much as touch my keys, I'll have you killed."

Harrison's face immediately lost all color and he unconsciously took a couple big steps back to his car. Causing Sam to shake her head at both Nic and Harrison's reaction to the car, muttering, `And she calls me butch? I'm not the one with the car obsession.' Shaking her head again as Harrison muttered a quick goodbye and drove away, Sam's breath caught in her throat as she looked at Nicole and actually noticed what she was wearing. Nic had on white slacks with soft gray pin stripes that rested just below her hips with a gray knit top.

Walking over to again stand in front of Sam, Nic stopped and cocked her head to the side when she saw the expression on Sam's face. "What?" Nic asked slightly puzzled at the small smile Sam was now sending her way.

"Nothing you just look gorgeous, like always. Come on, let's get inside. It looks like it's about to start raining again." Sam said grabbing Nic's hand and leading her to the front door of the Palace. While Nic followed behind her with a small smile of her own.

Sam knocked on the door a couple times then wrapped an arm around Nic who had just placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

::knock::knock::

"Sam why are you knocking? Don't you have a key?" Nic asked, sending shivers down Sam's spine as her breath tickled Sam's neck.

"No, I lost it." Sam said leaning down to kiss Nic just as the front door opened an interrupted them.

"SAM! Your back! How was your..." Brooke started before seeing and realizing who was currently leaning against Sam. "Nic... Hey! How `ve you been!? It's been like... Forever!" Brooke finished trying to force a cheery tone in her voice.

Walking behind Sam as she entered the house Nic paused, raised an eyebrow and looked at Brooke with a gaze that could have frozen hell. "Don't."

"Oh. My. God..." Sam said as she looked at the scene before her. Which was Mackenzie surrounded by enough make-up to open a beauty supply store with her `Mantha doll' as the center of the make up's attention.

"Wow..." Was all Nic managed at the same scene.

Seeing the horrified look on Sam's face, Brooke couldn't help smirk at her perceived victory over Mac's affection. That is, until Mac realized Sam was home...

"Mantha!!!" Mac squealed as she snatched her doll from Brooke, ran and jumped on Sam, "Look! Bwooke made doll Mantha pwettier! Like it?" She asked while looking at Sam hopefully and at Nic, who was standing just beside Sam, anxiously.

"Umm..." Sam stalled, looking at the blonde doll that now had blush, eye shadow and lipstick on. "Well, Mini Me, I think lil Mantha is cute... But I think she's even prettier just the way she was. Just. Like. You." Sam finished with a smile, taping Mac's nose in between those last three words. Then started to tickle the younger girl with one hand, holding her with her other arm, while Mac laughed and giggled wildly showing her dimples. Looking up at Brooke, Sam said, "Don't you think so Brooke?"

Rolling her eyes Brooke said, "Yeah sure." And walked away, again feeling like second best.

After Brooke had fully left the living room Mac peeked out from Sam's shoulder to stare at Nicole. Who simply raised her eyebrow at the child when she noticed the girl staring at her. Sam looked between her two favorite girls and had to hold back the laughter threatening to come out at the site of them both sizing each other up. Turning around so that the little girl was looking at Nic, Sam started introductions. "Mini-me this is my girlfriend Nicole. Nic.." She started with a smirk, "this is my baby sister Mackenzie."

"Hi..." Mac said quietly still staring at Nic, yet now with curiousity.

"Um.. Hey...Mackenzie..."

Hearing her mom asking for help with the door, Sam smirked and looked at Nic.

Before Nic could realize what was happening Sam had put her sister in Nic's arms and headed to the door. Telling Nic to hold Mac for a minute. Leaving a very uncomfortable Nic holding a very curious Mac.

Looking down at the girl she was holding Nic decided putting her down would probably be a good way to lesson the awkwardness of having the girl stare at her.

"So...Mac, how about I put you down?" Nic said as she stood the girl up on the floor.

So there they were, alone in the living room standing and staring at each other.

Then Mackenzie bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration much like Sam sometimes did and Nic had to roll her eyes to keep from smiling.

Sitting down on the couch, Mac followed suit and sat on the loveseat. After a couple of moments of silence, Nic decided to ask the question that had been bugging her slightly since Mac had said the name of her doll. "So... you named your doll after Sam?"

Mac perked up at the thought of Sam and immediately started nodding her head "Yep I named her after my Mantha. She's pretty huh!" Mac said shoving her doll in Nic's face.

"Um..yeah she's really pretty." Nic said, noting the long blonde hair and blue eyes of the doll. "So did Sam give her to you? Is that why you named her `Mantha'?"

"No, Bwooke gave her to me." Mac said now brushing the dolls hair.

Nic smirked at that, "So then why did you name her Mantha?"

At this question Mac again bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows briefly before shrugging. "I don't know."

Laughing slightly and startling Nicole in the process, Sam came back into the living room and said, "Don't bother trying to get a better explanation then that.

Brooke spent the days before I came back trying to figure out how that happened."

Recovering quickly from the shock of Sam coming back into the living room, Nic shook her head and smirked. "I have to admit 'Mantha... In all my fantasies, I never saw you as a dumb blonde with make up that looked like it was put on in the dark before...." Nic said, looking at the doll in question then back at Sam.

"Oh Ha.. ha..." Sam said sitting down next to Nicole on the couch and giving her a quick a kiss.

However, from her seat Sam's mini-me was feeling just a tad threatened by the 'big kid' that called her Mantha, well... Mantha and kissed her and held hands and took her spot next to Sam on the couch. So she decided to remind both older girls who Mantha belonged too. Getting off of the loveseat Mac stood up, walked over to Sam and Nic, tugged a on both off them and waited for them to give her their attention.

Noticing the interruption first, Nic broke the kiss and looked at the oddly determined looking child, all the while seeing more and more of her Sam in her. 'Mini-me indeed' Nic thought.

"What's up Mini-me?" Sam said, as soon as she realized why Nic had broke the kiss and noticed the look on her little sisters face.

Mac for her part wasn't so sure of her place with her big sister anymore, so what was going to be a statement turned into a statement slash question. Looking between both Sam and Nicole, Mac asked, "My Mantha?"

Smiling down at her Mini-me Sam prepared to answer right when Jane started yelling from the kitchen.

"Brooke!? Sam!? One of you come help me please!!"

Knowing she was closest to the kitchen, Sam looked briefly from the kitchen door to Mac's wide eyes before saying, "Of course I'm your Mantha, Mac. And you're my Mini-me. Now I'm going to go see what mom needs help with ok?" Leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the head Sam stood back up and walked to the kitchen. Once again leaving Nic and Mac alone in the living room.

Feeling more assured about her place, Mac sat down next to Nic and said with a smile, "My Mantha."

Understanding that the little girl was feeling threatened by her sudden presence in Sam's life and combined with the cuteness Nic saw in the Mini-Sam prompted Nic to realize she wanted the girl to like her, "Can we share her?"

"Umm..." Mac said as she stared at Nicole, deep in concentration, trying to decide whether or not she would share her 'Mantha. "Why?" Mac finally said, after deciding she'd need more information.

"Because I love her a lot." Nic said truthfully, deciding that would probably be the best reason and knowing she was right when a slow smile came over the younger girls face.

"Like mommy loves daddy?" Mac asked suddenly smiling widely. As she started to understand as much as her four year old self could.

Chuckling, Nic rolled her eyes and said, "Yep just like that."

"Ok then we can share Mantha. She'll be our Mantha." Mac said pleased.

Nic smiled at Mac and said, "Thanks kid." Causing, Mac to beam up at her.

"Hunny!! Please tell me that gorgeous car in the driveway is an extremely early we're-going-to-have-to-sell-the-house-but-I-bought-it-anyway birthday present!" Mike screamed as he came into the house.

"Daddy!!!" Mac screamed as Mike finally made it to the living room and jumped on him much like she did Sam earlier.

"Hey my little Princess" Mike said, picking up Mac and bouncing her up in the air a couple times. When he finally put her down he saw Nicole getting up from the couch. "Oh... hello Nicole... Are you here visiting Brooke?"

"No, actually Sam and I had plans tonight. However, since you were supposed to be having a family dinner tonight she invited me to dinner so we could go out after."

Mike stared at Nicole's straight face for a minute before starting to laugh. "Hahaha, good one, why would you and Sam have plans? So what are you and Brooke doing tonight?"

Staring at Mike, Nic merely raised an eyebrow. Unfortunately for Nic, before she could say what was on the tip of her tongue Sam and Jane had entered the living room. Jane took Mackenzie from Mike and Sam took Nicole's hand and rolled her eyes at the smirk Nic wore. Turning around to look at Mike she also raised and eyebrow at Mike, that is until she saw the look Jane was giving her.

"Mike, Nic is my girlfriend. Mom invited her to dinner tonight since she was supposed to be taking me out and because mom wanted to meet her 'properly'." Sam said using air quotes and a smirk when she said the word, properly.

Seeing Mike struggle to find something to say, Jane decided to help him out a little. "Well the food is ready so, Mike why don't you go upstairs, take your tie off and wash your hands. Sam, why don't you and Nicole go upstairs, wash your hand and tell Brooke the food is ready."

Nodding Sam grabbed Nic's hand and started leading her upstairs to the sounds of Mac asking... "What about me, momma?"


	12. Family Dinners Bring Warmth

Nicole's back was leaning against the bathroom sink and Sam was leaning into her. Gently biting Nic's neck, then kissing her on the lips. "You ready for this?"

Smirking Nicole wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, leaned in and got another kiss. "Sam, it's just dinner and besides I already got the approval of your mini-me. She said we can share you."

Sam smiled, "Oh I see, your thinking about leaving me for a younger girl?"

"Nah, but I could tell she was starting to feel threatened and I'd rather have her as an ally then an enemy." Nic said while playing with the hairs behind Sam's neck and massaging it.

"Threatened?" Sam smiled and leant back into Nicole's massaging hand.

Rolling her eyes Nicole said, "Sam, little girls never like to share their favorite things and you are with out a doubt Mackenzie's favorite person in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if Jane and Mike came in as a close second when it came to you."

Blushing slightly, Sam started "She just likes when I give her ca.."

"Oh, um...am I interrupting?" Brooke said as she came into the bathroom to wash her hands. "Sam, mom said that the food is ready and that you should have been downstairs by now. I'll just tell her you're too...busy."

"Actually you don't have to tell her anything, we were just heading down when you came in." Sam said flatly while taking Nic's hand and heading out of the bathroom.

However, before she closed the door she heard Brooke sarcastically mutter, "Oh is that what you were doing."

*******

Looking at the dinner table the seating went like this; from left to right Jane, Mike, and Brooke on one side of the table. And on the other side it was Sam, Mac, and Nic. Now looking at the people sitting at the table you would notice that the only people not affected by the tense situation were Mac, who was happily eating her food in between her favorite sister and her new `best friend' Nicole and Nic, who just didn't care.

"So… " Jane said, interrupting the tense atmosphere at the dinner table. "Nicole, what are you wearing to the Masquerade party tomorrow evening?"

"Well since I only just found out about the whole thing yesterday, I'm going to wear my Satan costume from last Halloween." Nic replied while giving a quick wink at Sam.

Under her breath, while looking down Brooke said, "Oh so your going as yourself?"

However, when she looked up she was met with two equally unimpressed glares.

"So what are you going as Sam?" Jane again asked, figuring that it was a safe enough topic after Nic had answered her query so painlessly.

"Since we're both practically the same size, Faith let me borrow her Phantom of the Opera costume." Sam said.

"Oh how is Faith? I haven't talked to her since last month." Jane asked with a warm smile remembering the first time Faith answered the phone with `Whatever you're selling we already have two.' Then proceeded to apologize once she found out she was Sam's mother.

"Oh you know, she's Faith. Typical pain in my ass." Sam said dryly though with a smile that let everyone know she was kidding.

Everyone including an increasingly unhappy Brooke. "Who is Faith?" Brooke tried to ask with out sounding liking a jealous child.

Rolling her eyes Sam looked at Brooke and said, "A friend."

"I don't know her." Brooke said defiantly. Which caused both Sam and Nicole to roll their eyes.

"You wouldn't would you? I mean, you don't go to NYU, you don't share an apartment with us, and I've never asked you to visit."

And with Sam's reply the room was once again thrust into a tense silence. So figuring the costume questions seemed to be working so well when Jane had asked Nicole and Sam, Mike finally joined the conversation and asked Brooke. "So, what are you going to be wearing Brooke?"

Happy that the attention would now be focused on her, Brooke started replying with, "Oh daddy I'm going as.." However, she was cut off by Sam.

"Brooke most likely has the most detailed mask/costume out of our whole class. I mean think about it? Brookes going as a piece of ice with a tiara on top." Sam said grinning.

While Nic added, "Oh don't forget the ice pick she'll be holding." Then after lowering her voice so only Brooke and Sam could here Nic said, "Can't forget her weapon of choice to stick in her friends back."

Then poor confused Mike looked at Jane rather helplessly, before looking back at Brooke and saying, "But hunny, why are you going as a piece of ice? Couldn't you think of something more pleasing?"

Trying to hold in her rising temper at Sam and Nicole's teasing Brooke said, "I'm not going as an ice cube. I was going as a princess"

Before Brooke even finished saying the word Princess, Sam and Nic shared a look, mouthed the words `ice princess' to each other, then immediately started laughing again.

And because they were laughing Mac was laughing. Which left one pissed off bottle blonde, her very confused dad, and her step mother who knew what Sam and Nicole were insinuating and had to keep herself from laughing.

Glaring at both Sam and Nic, Brooke was saved from having to endure anymore of their laughter at her expense by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it." Jane and Brooke said at the same time.

"No, I'll get it mom. I was done here anyway." Brooke said sending a glare at both Sam and Nic, as she got up from the table and answered the phone. "Hello...?"

"Brookie?! Oh my, I just found out the news yesterday, how are you holding up?!"

Holding the phone slightly away from her ear, Brooke felt a small smile grow on her face and rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too, Mary Cherry. Now what news are you talking about?"

"Oh don't go playing all innocent with me missy! I had lunch with our Nikkie yesterday and found out that she wasn't your best friend anymore! Now you know that was a shock to me seeing as you two have ALWAYS been bestfriends... Even when you hated each other!! So I asked why and she changed the subject! Now I didn't realize it at the time, but she did! Then she went to the bathroom and stayed in there for like...an HOUR! The waitress had to take her soup back. And by the time she came back out I had eaten most of the lobsters and crabs and was so full I forgot to ask again what happened so, what happened!? And why didn't I know about it until now, three years later!?! I mean, we may no longer be in high school, but the reunion is tomorrow and how can we possibly go to the party with two of the three most popular students at school not talking to each other?! Why...it'll be mayhem!"

Sighing, Brooke sat down on the couch in the living room. "It's complicated I guess and I don't really want to talk about it either MC."

"Brookie, You don't have to tell me right now... But SOMEONE'S telling me before the night's over! And Oh! Oh! Let's go out tonight! Have you been to Satan's Lair yet?"

"Is that the new café slash club on Sunset Blvd? I've been hearing about it from everyone since it opened, but I didn't want to go alone." Brooke said suddenly very excited. She almost didn't care that Nic was taking Sam out somewhere too.

"That's the one! Now go get ready because I'm coming to pick you up so we can go PARTAY!"

"Alright! I'll see you when you get here." Hanging up the phone, Brooke walked back into the kitchen to let everyone know she was going out before heading upstairs.

After Brooke said her final goodbye at the table, Sam decided it was now an acceptable time for her and Nicole to leave as well. "Well mom, Mike... I think Nic and I are going to be heading out now too. After all, the suspense in me is dying to know where we're going..."

Smirking Nicole rolled her eyes at Sam while standing up from the table herself.

"Journalists and their impatience..." Nic said flippantly, with a small smile that belayed her affection. However, remembering that she did want to try to at least impress Sam's mom she added, "The dinner was very good Mrs. McQueen."

Smiling herself, Jane had to bite back the chuckle of watching Nicole and Sam.

"Thank you Nicole, and you can call me Jane. Lord knows, Faith does...You know Sam, I think you might just have your hands full if you ever get Faith and Nicole in the same room."

For her part, Sam merely groaned with a smile on her face. "Don't even get me started, Faith is already convinced that she NEEDS to meet the woman she believes is her blonde counterpart." Chancing a glance at Nicole, Sam just shook her head. She could already tell she wasn't going to have much choice when it came to introducing the two girls.

"Mantha I go with you and Ni'ole?" Mac asked expectantly with a bit of a pout on her face.

"Not tonight mini-me. It's almost time for your bedtime and I wont be back until really late." However, seeing the pout about to deepen Sam quickly added, "but since you ate most of your vegetables tonight..." Pausing to wink at Nicole who scoffed at Mackenzie's plate that still had just as many vegetables as it did when Jane gave it to her..."I think you deserve the candy I promised you yesterday, don't you?"

Pout forgotten, Mac smiled widely and frantically nodded her head yes as Sam quickly went to get the bulging candy bag. Causing Nicole to roll her eyes when she saw the size of it, while causing Jane and Mike to sigh when they realized they would be dealing with a super charged Mackenzie in a couple of hours.

"Ok mom, we're gonna go." Sam said, taking Nic's hand and heading towards the door, only to be stopped by Mike.

"Sam! Wait, Jane called and told me you lost your keys to the house so I had another set made on my lunch break."

Taking the keys from Mike, Sam gave him a smile. "Thanks Mike."

Smiling as well Mike simply said, "No problem, now you wont be waking me or Jane up when you need to get back in the house tonight."

******

Getting into Nicole's car after finally leaving the house, Sam simply gazed around the interior noting the understated expensiveness of the whole thing. As well as the fact that ninety percent of the interior was leather and Lily would have all kinds of objections to it.

"What are you smirking about?" Nic said as she got in the car and started backing out of the driveway with the opening keys of `Los Angeles, I'm Yours' playing in the background of the car.

"Well, for one... the interior of this car is like a nightmare for Lily with all the leather.

And I was thinking of what her reaction will be when I tell her about it." Sam said laughing when Nicole rolled her eyes at the idea of an offended Lily. "And now it's because I didn't expect for you to know who the Decemberists were let alone, actually enjoy their music enough to have them playing in your car."

Lifting an eyebrow at Sam, Nic simply said, "And what did you expect me to be listening to Samantha? The latest boy band?"

Rolling her eyes and yet smiling at Nicole, Sam ran a hand through her hair and leaned back into the luxury seat of the car before replying with, "No, that's just the thing. I never know what to think when it comes to you. You always surprise me."

Staring at the road intently Nic felt a light blush creeping unto her cheeks and small smile attempted to escape as she stole a quick glance at Sam who was still smiling at her. "Oh."

After a couple moments of silence, they both quietly thought about the other while listening to the radio playing in the background. However, the silence was broken when

Sam had to bite back a groan because Nic finally asked the question she knew was coming...

"So when are you going to introduce me to Faith? It sounds like we could have some serious fun together..."


	13. Welcome to my Lair

 "Oh my god... Nic look at that line! Is there a concert or something going on around here? Because if so I doubt you're going to be finding a parking space anywhere near where we need to go. Speaking of which, where are we going." Sam asked, still looking at the line that was wrapped around the corner and yet barely moving.  

Smirking, Nicole drove past the massive line with out even blinking while driving into an underground parking structure. Parking the car, Nic got out and opened the door for Sam. "Well, I'd tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" 

Sam simply shook her head, knowing she should have known better then to ask Nicole for a hint as to where they were going. Reaching for Nic's hand, she allowed herself to be lead to the elevator. "Can I at least ask where the elevator leads, oh mysterious one?" 

Rolling her eyes, Nicole simply said, "Of course you can, oh impatient one. It leads to the street."  The ride up the elevator was filled with a teasing silence. Sam was curious. Ok, Sam was on the verge of spontaneous combustion. She just couldn't wait to see where Nic was taking her and she had a sneaking suspicion that was telling her the line she saw earlier led to exactly where they were going. 

 ::ding::  

`Finally' Sam thought as the elevator door slowly started to open. When the doors were finally all the way open and Sam had a clear view outside, all she could say was, "Oh. My. God..." Taking a quick glance at an again smirking Nicole and then looking back at the building she now had a very clear view of, Sam was at a lost for words.  

"Welcome to my Lair, Sam." Nicole said as she held Sam's hand and started to lead them into the cafe/club. That statement was all it took to snap Sam out of her initial daze at the buildings name proclaiming it `Satan's Lair'. Shaking her head and chuckling Sam briefly stopped, causing Nic to stop too. 

"How long have you been waiting to say that to me Nic? I mean really."  

"Oh Sam... I've had that statement on the tip of my tongue since I had the name engraved, now come on." Nicole said with a grin.  

As Nic led Sam into the Lair, Sam briefly acknowledged that the line did indeed end at where they were going... She also noticed a few none to pleased people waiting in the line as she and Nicole bypassed them all and simply entered. She game them a quick shrug as to say, `Privilege of dating the owner,' before being fully submerged into the café. 

After entering the café Sam could immediately hear the strong base of a tempo through the floor. She couldn't identify the song, but she knew she liked it already.  

Nicole quickly did a once over of her café area and spotted Chris serving up drinks. Giving Sam a quick kiss Nic said, "Sam, I need to go talk to my guy behind the counter I'll be right back." Then left, heading in the direction of the main counter.  As Sam stood waiting for Nicole to return she slowly started looking at her surroundings. 

The place had a really cool ambiance to it; couch chairs, coffee tables, oddly shaped tables, high backed chairs, no backed chairs.... Everything was completely random and yet delicately designed. Giving the place another overview, Sam noticed that most of the people that came in seemed to be buying drinks then heading down some stairs. `That's definitely where the DJ is then' Sam thought, then smiled as she felt Nic place her hand on the small of her back.  

"Ready to go downstairs?" Nicole asked leaning in to speak directly into Sam's ear causing a slight shiver to go through the other girl.  

Sam, simply nodded and followed Nicole.  

As they started to descend down the stairs, the first thing Sam saw was a mass of dancing and sweating bodies. There seemed to be almost no room for anything else other then dancing with whoever you came with and everyone around you.  

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Sam was able to see various chairs, booths and tables lining the walls, but the center piece of the downstairs area was obviously the dance floor and the dj booth. Looking back at Nicole, Sam was once again greeted with a smirk. It was quite obviously pleasing Nic to see the shock and awe on Sam's face.  

Once again leaning in to speak directly into Sam's ears Nicole said, "Come on `Mantha, let's go say `hey' to Bella." Before leading them both between the many bodies, dancing with the vibrations of the music.  

As they got closer to the dj's raised dias Sam saw a woman with long black hair with one hand holding head phones to her ear and the other focusing on her system. Sam didn't think anything could break the woman's concentration from the music she was currently spinning. 

However, not even half a breath later Sam was shaking her head while smirking. Of course no mere mortal could break the woman's focus, but Nicole demanded attention. 

"Bella Did Dave have to drag you out bed to get you here on time?" Nic asked as they got to the dj. 

Bella shook her head and put on a cd, before walking over to the two girls and giving Nic a quick hug. Smirking Bella quickly glanced at Nicole and said, "Not at all Mistress, he simply gave me a call saying that you were bringing the Sam and that I needed to be on time to help you `wow' her with your business." Pausing for a moment, Bella looked directly at Sam and asked, "Well? Did we impress you?"  

Just as Sam opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by Bella who was looking past them to one of the booths. "Wait Don't answer that, Dave is here with a new boy toy. Let's go over there so you can tell us all at once how much you're impressed and how you plan on leaving Nic for me." Bella finished with a wink and then simply laughed when Nicole gave her a look that would have sent her to the grave if it were possible. "Oh you know I was just kidding Mistress. Alas my heart beats for another "  

******  

"Omg, Mary Cherry, we are not seriously about to wait in this line We've already been in line for like 20 minutes and we haven't moved at all Not to mention the guy that keeps perv-ing on my ass." Brooke quickly glances behind herself to see the guy still leering at her.  

"Brookie, this is THE place to be. Now we are going to this club! Besides, the line's moving and we're almost inside."  

******  

"Harrison! " Sam yelled, partly to be heard over the music and partly out of the shock of seeing her friend all over the guy sitting next to him. Giving the guy a quick glance Sam acknowledged the fact that if that was the guy that Harrison was whining over earlier then he did indeed look like he walked out of an Abacrombie and Finch poster.  Bella who was standing next to Nicole looked from Harrison, Dave to Nicole before finally stopping on Sam. "You know Dave's knew boy-toy?"  

Unfortunately that was the statement that sent Nicole into a fit of laughter, before she said, "Oh god, if anyone told me I'd be standing here, having and listening to this conversation four years ago I'd have destroyed them to the degree of making Tuna look popular to them."  

This caused Sam to smile and shake her head. "Yes, but that's why I named you Satan isn't?" 

Causing Dave and Bella to break out in a chorus of... "Aww..."  

******  

"Finally " Brooke whined, causing Mary Cherry to role her eyes as they entered the Lair. "OK I'll admit it was worth the wait though, this place looks great."  

Feeling annoyance was not an emotion Mary Cherry was overly fond, or used to. So as the loudness of the bass and idle chatter coming from all around the street level of the cafe/club started to drown out Brooke's whining; Mary Cherry felt more relieved then she did the time she was almost banned from Red Lobster... Something about damn near putting them out of business....By and By, Mary Cherry was definitely ready to get down the stairs that lead to the dance floor. "So Brookie, what do you want to do? Scope out the fine specimens of man and then hopefully go downstairs with the man of your choosing, or go downstairs now and hopefully bump into someone down there?" 

 "Huh? What? What do you mean downstairs?" Brooke asked. Looking around the club, she thought the place was just a popular bar/café type deal with a small dance floor.  

Mary Cherry simply shook her head, "Brookie... You're worrying me. You don't know Anything about what's popular right now. What have you been doing these past few years? I thought you said you were hired by a modeling agency? I mean...Shouldn't you know about every thing that goes along with high fashion? Because last I checked being popular and hanging out at popular places was like a must for top models."  

Looking and clearly feeling flustered Brooke shook her head and said in a slightly exasperated voice, "Look Mary Cherry, I am working for a modeling agency I just, haven't really got any jobs yet... But anyway, I'm here now so lets just go get a drink at the bar then go downstairs."  

Looking skeptical Mary Cherry said, "Alright Brookie, let's go."   

******  

Sam was happily talking to Bella and Nicole when all of a sudden her Journalistic brain started to go into hyper-drive...a couple of minutes after the facts were plainly presented to her. "Wait a minute Harrison, Nic's your new boss and you didn't tell me ?" 

Harrison for his part just gave a long suffering sigh causing Dave, Bella and Nicole to laugh at him.  

After a couple seconds of laughter Dave decided to protect the guy he was seriously `in like' with from the girl who was seriously `in love' with his Mistress and Best friend, Nicole. "Now now, Samantha, can I call you Samantha? I have it on good authority that my poor Harrison was simply following orders when he didn't tell you that he was joining the glorious life of Servent to the Mistress of the Lair."  

This caused everyone at the table to burst into laughter again, well everyone but Harrison who was actually looking a little warily at Nicole... Causing Nicole to laugh harder.  

"Oh I see how you guys are." Lindsay said joining them at the table, eyeing everyone before looking from Sam to Harrison before going back to Sam again; where she noticed she was sitting a bit closer to Bella then she was actually comfortable with...

Unfortunately for her, everyone at the table read all of the feelings on her face perfectly causing them all to laugh at her.  

"Aww love don't look like that, the girl you're currently glaring daggers at is Samantha... You know, the Mistress' great love? Besides, you know you're the only girl for me." Bella said with a smirk.  

"Even if you wont stop pretending that you don't want her " Dave added enthusiastically from his seat beside Harrison and the newly relocated Sam.

Bringing Nic, Bella and himself close to tears, while Harrison chuckled and Sam gave her a smile of understanding. 

Lindsay for her part was trying to fight down a blush and had just barely mumbled, "I was NOT glaring..." Before being interrupted by a very unique and slightly grating accent that started with four simple words...  

"Oh My GAWD Joe ?" 


	14. Oh My God!

At the exclamation Nicole, Sam and Harrison all looked up and spotted Mary Cherry and Brooke standing in what could only be described as complete shock - with the added emotion of complete irritation coming from Brooke.

The momentary silence that briefly descended following Mary Cherry's sudden exclamation was broken after Bella, Lindsay and Dave all shared a look of confusion that prompted Dave to ask the question that all three of them were thinking. "So, who exactly is Joe?"   

Rolling his eyes Harrison gave another long-suffering sigh, before responding with, "That would be me."  

Dave then looked from Harrison to Mary Cherry, to Brooke who was glaring at Nic and Sam, to Sam and Nic who were smirking, to Bella and Lindsay who had matching looks of even deeper confusion before settling on the person who started it all, Mary Cherry. "So, if you don't mind I actually I have a couple of questions still. One, why do you call him Joe? I thought his name was Harrison, and two, why is the pixie stick glaring at Samantha and Nic?"  

And that was it, the pin had been dropped and the entire table was once again laughing.   

Mary Cherry for her part briefly considered answering her question before she realized that she didn't exactly have an answer to it so she decided to just go with it and sat down at the quickly crowding table. As for Brooke... well, it looked as if Brooke might be developing a rather unfortunate eye twitch...  

"Excuse me?!"  

"Yess...?" Dave drawled out slyly, causing smirks to instantly appear on Nicole and Bella's face while Lindsay quietly chuckled at what was about to come. After all, one of the things Nic loved about Dave was that he was essentially the male version of her. `Oh yes,' they all thought, `this would be interesting'.  

"Do I even know you? What the hell is your problem! Where do you get off calling me a pixie stick?"   

Dave looking properly chastised with a smirk that didn't quite fit with the rest of his facade said, "Oh I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you. I mean, I figured you knew you strongly resembled a pixie stick. Why, if I had one I'd hold it up next to you to plead my case." This... caused Harrison to choke on the drink he had been starting to drink out of and everyone else to try to stifle laughs. Well everyone but Brooke... whose face was quickly attempting to match the color of her red top.  

"You know what, you're right. I am rather skinny." Brooke said then paused, however for the people who knew her, they all mistook the pause as an actual admission and agreement of what was being said and were shocked.

Unfortunately for them and Brooke she wasn't quite finished. "And so yeah, I could see where you would make the comparisons. Especially since when looking at you I get the feeling like I'm meeting the biggest fairy to ever walk the earth. And to think, people actually think fairies are a thing of myth."  

Glancing around the table Brooke saw the absolute shock on everyone's faces, including Mary Cherry, not to mention the utter disgust on Sam's face. However, her gaze stopped on Bella who looked about ready to punch her in the face if she would only step within the other girl's reach. Feeling slightly cocky now that she was on a roll, she dug that hole she was in a little bit deeper. Staring directly at Bella and locking eyes with the girl, Brooke said,   

"Go on, I dare you. All I would need after that would be a couple of minutes with the manager before I had your ass fired."   

To say Brooke was confused by all of the menace leaving Bella's eyes only to be followed by laughter and mirth would be a complete and total understatement. "And what the hell do you find so funny!" To put things quite mildly, Brooke was quickly becoming beyond frustrated. 

After sharing a quick look with Nicole, Bella stated, "Well... Pixie, is it? I just find it amusing that you think my boss would take your side in anything after witnessing everything you just said and did."  

Losing a bit of her confidence, Brooke quickly looked around, obviously trying to spot the manager of the club. However, after determining that Bella was just blowing hot air to intimidate her, she quickly regained it all and said,

"Oh really, and just where is this boss of yours then?" Brooke looked back at the table and realized that now not only was Bella smirking, but everyone...including Mary Cherry... were smirking back at her.  

Brooke quickly looked at Nicole when she suddenly cleared her throat only to look back at Dave who was now laughing. "You honestly don't know? God, you look like one and you have the IQ of one as well." Again, causing Bella to laugh out right as well.  

"If it's so damn obvious then who is it!" Brooke all but snarled.  

"Well, Brookie, that would be me wouldn't it? I mean, the place is called Satan's Lair." Nic said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary-and-got-away-with-it grin. "And you know Brooke, Bella was quite right. There's no way in hell I'd fire her for doing something everyone at this table wanted to do to you as soon as you opened your mouth. Now, I've matured a little since high school, so I won't be kicking you out of my club. After all, I'm no where near modest and I know this place kicks ass. So why don't you go on upstairs or to the other side of the room - I don't care which - and leave me and my friends alone."  

The shock Brooke was feeling was absolute, but slowly gave way to anger at how nonchalantly she was being dismissed. "Whatever! Come on Mary Cherry! Let's just go somewhere else!"  

Hearing her name, Mary Cherry looked up at Brooke only a tad bit guiltily and said, "Well, um actually Brookie, I thought I might catch up with Nikkie a bit... after all this is a fabulous club. But I'll catch up with you in a little bit and then we can leave, ok?"  

Hearing this, Brooke's shoulders slumped slightly before going straight back up. "You know what? Don't bother Mary Cherry. I'm going home." Brooke then turned around and walked away quickly being swallowed by the constantly moving mass on the dance floor. 

After a couple moments of stunned silence, it was all broken once again by Mary Cherry. "So Joe...When did you and that geek... what was his name, Nikkie? Oh yeah! Fred Kong… break up?"   

This statement caused Harrison to look at her as if she had grown an extra head. "You know about me and Freddy Gong?"  

"Well duh! Ya'll were only making out in front of the whole school at graduation!"

This was all it took to send the generally pale Harrison into a blush that made everyone wonder if his blood pressure could withstand it. Taking in the sight, Dave was just on the verge of asking who exactly this Freddy Gong was when he was interrupted by Sam suddenly standing up.  

"I'm sorry guys, she was a total bitch and completely out of line, but she's kind of my sister. I'll be right back."

Sam was just about to run after Brooke when she saw the insecurity filter through Nic's eyes before it was quickly being replaced by a look of practiced nonchalance Sam had seen many times during High School. 

Sitting back down for a moment, Sam caressed Nicole's face before whispering in her ear. "I love you baby. Never doubt that, you are absolutely second to none. I just want to make sure she has the money to catch a cab home. I'm coming right back to you. Look at me Nic. I need you to know that you never have anything to worry about. Not where we're concerned."

Sam waited as Nic locked eyes with her. When Nic finally turned to face Sam her heart melted and she felt some of her anger for Brooke flare up again at the light mist she saw in Nic's eyes. Sam then gently kissed Nicole's lips before once again addressing the whole table. "Alright, I'll be right back" She then turned and followed the path Brooke had taken moments ago.  

After Sam ran off, it was as if the table was in a bubble of silence that had everyone glancing at Nicole trying to decide whether or not it would be safe to comment on what just happened. As if on general consensus they all silently decided that it was in fact NOT in their best interest to mention Sam's departure and the conversation was quickly started with Dave's burning curiosity.  

"So, who exactly is this Freddy Gong? I need to know what all potential competition is like. 'Know thy enemy' and all that rot, right?"  And so the tension was completely broken. Well for everyone, but Nic who couldn't relax until Sam was back with her.

*****

"Brooke!" Sam yelled out just as Brooke was about to blindly walk into the street that was still very busy with traffic. "What the hell was with you back there!? The things you said were completely uncalled for and highly embarrassing for those of us that know you. Including Mary Cherry."  

Brooke for her part knew this already. She had started realizing this as soon as Mary Cherry turned away from her back in the club and really, all she really wanted at this point was to wallow in her self pity and not get chewed out from Sam on the side walk. "Oh, is that so Sam?! Well guess what? I'm sure all you have to do is go down there and explain to them that I'm a complete basket case and they'll forgive you for your association with me."  

"Oh Brooke believe me they already think you are." Sighing and shaking her head, Sam hadn't meant for that biting comment to come out. She hadn't meant to start yelling at Brooke at all, but she was pretty damn frustrated with things as they were as well. "Look, this isn't the time or the place for the heart to heart you so clearly need. But I need for you to understand something. I'm with Nicole. I love her with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. If you respect me at all, respect that. And leave us alone."

Digging into her pocket Sam pulled out some money, "Here, this should be about fifty dollars. I think that's more then enough money to get you back to the Palace."

And with that Sam turned around, feeling suddenly drained, she needed to be near Nicole. However, hearing Brooke mumble something she paused and turned around. "What was that?"  

"I'm sorry." Brooke mumbled.  

Sam simply shook her head. "Not only am I not the one who you truly need to apologize to, but it doesn't even touch the iceberg of it all."  

Looking down, Brooke not sure how to reply, simply said, "I know."  

The sudden change in Brooke was in all honesty giving her a migraine that was kept to a dull roar by the knowledge that Nicole was waiting for her in the club. Sam finally sighed, "The problem with your apology Brooke is that it's hollow and brought on by your embarrassment rather then any real feelings of guilt. However if you're serious, you and Nic are going to have to have a long talk. Hell, we're all going to need that long talk I think, but now is neither the time or the place."  

******  

Fifteen minutes later Sam was finally rejoining the mötley crew of friends in the bottom half of the club, to the sounds of Dave giving commentary. "Well if it isn't the long lost Samantha returning to be with the Fairies, the Bitch, the Closet Case, and Satan herself! How does it feel to be in such a story?"  

Sam simply rolled her eyes and said, "You know what? You are slightly irritating at times. You and Harrison are going to be great for each other."   

Causing the others to chuckle before going off into their own conversations, as if sensing that Sam and Nic needed a moment.  

Looking to Nicole's eyes, Sam leaned her forehead against hers and simply stared in her eyes for moment. "I love you." Sam whispered.  

"I know." Nic whispered back, before smiling for the first time since Sam had left to go chase after Brooke. Which now, Nic mused to herself as she leaned in for another kiss, felt like a lifetime ago.  

After a brief moment, Sam and Nic were interrupted by Bella throwing peanuts at them.  

"Hey, lovebirds! Mistress or no Mistress, you two aren't allowed to be all cutesy in front of me until Lindsay leaves the land of denial and agrees to be with me instead of just giving me those cute come hither eyes. I mean really! She gives me the eyes of longing, but when I come to her, she runs away! So yeah! Until Bella is getting kisses, too, you two... Oh and Harrison and Dave same goes for you to... Until I'm getting kisses too, you four aren't allowed to do it either!"   

Seeing the only slightly joking look, Bella was sending all of them had everyone laughing except for a blushing Lindsay and a semi serious Bella.

However, telling Dave not to do anything very much translated to 'do it', prompting him to instantly. So with a shrug he leaned over and gave Harrison a quick peck, before grinning impishly at Bella while Harrison fought a loosing battle with yet another blush. Sending them all into another round of loud laughter, that was only broken by Merry Cherry's shout of, "Ah Joe! Who would have thought you'd make such a cute little gay boy?!"  


	15. Heavenly Scene

They had all spent the night talking and laughing, with Bella running back and forth between the DJ Booth and the table they were all sitting at. Sam smiled remembering they way Nicole interacted with the people she worked with, also known as some of her closest friends. Her smile got wider as she remembered Bella's face when Lindsay, finally tired of all the teasing and Bella's pouting, kissed the girl until her face would be stuck in a permanent grin. Finally, Sam just had to chuckle at Mary Cherry, the girl was still the same but she had to admit, she was hilarious.  

Nicole, who was driving, heard the chuckle and glanced over at Sam. "What are you chuckling about, Sam?"  

"You, your friends, my friends, that club!" Sam chuckled again and shook her head. "I had so much fun tonight." Leaning back into her seat, Sam simply gazed at Nicole. "You are amazing, you realize that, right?"  

Nic smiled softly and said, "Well, that's what I was trying to tell you all through High School, Sam. Well, better late then never right?"  

Sam laughed out loud at that. Despite it all, Nicole would always be Nicole.  

As Nic drove, they lapsed into a comfortable silence. However, the slow grin that started forming on Nic's face left Sam feeling curious about what kind of mischievous plan was causing such a grin. She knew that smirk and could only imagine the crazy things that could be in store for her if she didn't decode it now. Finally having enough of Nic's ever growing smirk, Sam broke the silence with a question full of amusement and intrigue.

"Alright Satan, what evil plan are you forming now? I sincerely hope you're not planning on pulling my hair and driving away quickly when you drop me off at the Palace as some form of childish foreplay."   

When following that statement Nic gave in to another burst of laughter, Sam briefly took the moment to notice just how gorgeous her girlfriend was when she laughed.  

"Well that wasn't what I had in mind, but now that you mention it Spam..." Nic drifted off, quite enjoying the look Sam was sending her.   

"You better not pull my hair, Nicole Julian." Sam warned, then noticing the look her still grinning girlfriend was sending her, she felt it best to again impart her seriousness. "I'm serious!" Sam simply shook her head and sighed at the response she got from Nicole to her added warning.  

Which of course, was simply a widening of the smirk Nic had already been wearing combined with a slight chuckle. Then almost as an after thought, Nic decided to respond to Sam's initial question. "I was thinking about tomorrow."  

Sam shook her head. "You were smirking at the thought of going to a dance that my step-sister is throwing simply to get me to date her? You realize it will most likely be horrible, right? Do you even love me?!"  

Nic rolled her eyes at her dramatic girlfriend. "In the opposite order that the questions were given, the answers are: Yes, Maybe, No." Chancing a glance at Sam while trying to keep her eyes on the road, Nicole saw the 'Huh?' look Sam was giving her and decided to elaborate. "Of course I love you, I think the dance has potential, and I wasn't smirking about the dance itself."  

Even though Sam was only joking about the last question, she was none the less pleased with Nicole's answer. However, her main question was still unanswered. "So then what were you smirking about?" Seeing the smirk come back in full force, Sam pretty much knew she was not about to get a satisfying answer.   

"Oh, I was just thinking about my surprise for you tomorrow." Was all Nic responded with. 

Sam shook her head and silently thought 'I knew it'. "You enjoy leaving me with more questions then answers, don't you, Satan?" Sam asked already knowing that to enquire about the surprise would prove futile.  

However to this statement, Sam got a soft smile and a genuine reply after Nicole parked her car in front of the Palace.

"Only because I find the face you make when you are intrigued... adorable." Nic stated while her eyes drifted down to the bottom lip Sam was unconsciously biting, before she leaned in and kissed Sam.  

Sam, entirely surprised by the statement was unprepared for the kiss, but welcomed it all the same as she leaned in and deepened it.  

Neither of the girls would be able to say just how long they sat in the Nicole's car kissing and simply enjoying the others presence, while in front of the Palace. Just as neither girl would be able to say just whose body part it was that pressed Nicole's unusually loud car horn...However, both would agree that when the shock of the sudden loud noise caused by the car horn had died, the mood was broken.   

After a couple moments of deep breaths and big grins from both Sam and Nicole, the blonde got out of the car and opened Sam's door. Getting out of the expensive car, Sam smiled and leaned against it once the door was closed. Pulling Nic into her, both gave a slight smile at the realization that they were in the same position they had been in earlier in the bathroom, the only difference being that Sam had been leaning into Nicole.  "You really need to be getting to bed. You're going to need your sleep to get through tomorrow."

Nicole said looking at Sam with a grin on her face.  

Sam quirked an eyebrow before responding, "Is that so? And am I to assume that your surprise has something to do with why I will need my rest?"  For a reply Nic leaned in and gave Sam a quick kiss before pulling back with a grin. "Of course it is. Now get in there and sleep. And no daydreaming about how great I am, because I'll be over bright and early tomorrow morning."  

To this Sam groaned and asked, "Earlier then ten?"  

It was now Nic's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Possibly," was the only reply Nicole gave, which caused Sam to look at the screen on her phone that showed the time to be just after two in the morning.  

Sam let out a woe filled groan before she responded again. "Right then, I'm going to bed." So with a resolute face Sam pushed off the car to stand in an upright position that straightened Nicole in the process.  

Shaking her head Nic wore a small grin and she said, "You do that love."  

Hearing the endearment roll off of Nicole's tongue without a thought, caused Sam to pause. Pulling Nic into a hug, Sam whispered into her ear. "I love you, Satan."  

Nic pulled back and laughed as she locked eyes with Sam. "Yeah I know Spam... Now go sleep! Because when I come by tomorrow I want you up and ready to go."  

Sam once again groaned and Nic laughed at her retreating form as she headed for the door.  Nic waited until she saw Sam enter and close the Palace door before she started her car and drove away. Turning up the volume on her radio she shook her head at the lyrics.

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Today was definitely a success."  

_::And everything I wanted to realize, Baby I got yeah...::_ 

***** 

Brooke sat in her room looking out through her window at the place where Sam and Nicole had previously been not too long ago. Thinking about the night's events left Brooke confused.   

"Oh what a tangled web we weave...but the question is, am I ready to put down the needle and call it quits?" She whispered while staring out into the black nothingness of the street late at night. After a few moments of silent contemplation Brooke heard the shower turn on as Sam took a shower and her decision was made.   

She was Brooke McQueen, queen of Kennedy High and her Daddy's Princess. She always got what she wanted and that wasn't about to stop simply because her once best friend's feelings lay in the balance. And as for Mary Cherry... she wouldn't even remember the night's events come morning with her short attention span. Mulling over these conclusions, Brooke was suddenly feeling significantly better then she was a short few minutes ago and went to sleep with a pleased look on her face   

_::Everything I could be, Oh, maybe I'm not yeah...::_ 

*****

Sam stood in the shower feeling the heat warm her body after standing outside with Nic and simply thought about her girlfriend. "That girl has always been full of it. I should have known the 'it' in question was simply her bag of surprises." Sam shook her head and chuckled while getting out of the shower and drying off.

"I couldn't love her more if I tried..." 

 _::Oh I've got yeah...a Heavenly Scene::_ 


	16. How to Blind a Father

**The Masquerade - Part 15**

"So I'd like to order two full year vip passes... Yes two... What do you mean I can't place this order over the phone? – Obviously I could care less how expensive two passes will be, otherwise I wouldn't be on the phone trying to place the order? -- You seem to be under the misguided assumption that all people that have money have a pathological need to prove their means to you. I neither want nor need to prove my wealth. And I equally would hate to drop names since I like to think I've grown past that stage in life. However, that's not to say that the recent middle ground reached between my very powerful mother and I won't come in handy if you continue to make a very simple order difficult... I will bring the wrath of Satan upon you if you don't get me two passes… You doubt me!? Seriously, I think you need to get your manager before you say something that costs you your job… Hello? This is Nicole Julian am I speaking with the ticket manager? Oh? You voted for my mother? Well, like I told the employee that answered the phone, I wasn't going to bring my mother into this. However, the fact remains that I would like to buy two passes for today…Look, I'm… sorry I snapped at your worker bee. The problem is simply that I'm trying to plan something of a surprise for someone and I well… Waiting in line would simply kill the effect, don't you think? So, are you going to work with me on this for? – I see… It's good to see that there are still reasonable people in the world Mr… Mr. Jacobs. I'll be sure to remember this... My credit card number is…"

_-----_

_="I have no idea what to wear! I mean it's not every day that one gets invited to attend the Nobel Peace Prize ceremony! And it's like… every other lifetime that someone is actually nominated. Yet here it is, I'm on the cusp of experiencing both while having absolutely nothing to wear! God I should have just let you buy that dress you said looked gorgeous on me… Nicole Julian! Are you even listening to me!?" Turning around to face her wife, who had previously been sitting at her desk looking bored, provided Sam with quite the shock indeed. Because standing there by the bed they shared every night was Nicole Julian…Holding the dress that she said would look great on her._

_With a smirk Nic held Sam's eyes for a moment before she started to speak. "So after 12 years if you honestly think I didn't I know you well enough to see this was coming, I want a divorce. Now go put the dress on, the shoes to match are waiting for you in the bathroom." =_

_******_

"… I'm so glad we worked everything out Mr. Jacobs... Yes… I'm sure she'll love it as well… So where can I pick them up at? – Yes that's correct, when I get there with her I don't want to wait in any lines… --- Ah... No thank you sir. I'll be there shortly."

::click::

Nic sat the phone down with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was after all, experiencing the always great feelings of having her demands met. Taking a glance at the clock above her desk caused Nic to groan at the time she saw herself reflected on its face. Standing up and stretching, Nicole swallowed a yawn before muttering, "Seven in the morning… Honestly, the things I do…"

Shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair, Nic grabbed her keys and started toward the door. "First things first, coffee."

------

As Nic eased her car into the driveway at the Palace, she was certain the day she planned for Sam would go brilliantly. Furthermore, she was also certain that the two passes currently residing in her bag would ensure that there would be many more equally brilliant days to come. So then if she was so certain of the utter brilliance the day she had planned would turn out to be, why was she cowering in her car?

Well… Knowing was only a third of the battle. The other two thirds were working up the nerve to knock on the door. This was after all, their first date…Technically.

Letting out a groan, Nic mumbled, "No wonder it took so long for me to tell Sam how I felt. I'm a bloody procrastinator." Which of course was easier to say and admit then `slightly insecure, slightly'. So with another groan of frustration, Nicole hit the steering wheel, immediately causing the horn to let out a loud wail. Jumping and looking around in shock, Nic hoped she hadn't just single handedly woken the whole block. After the shock of the sudden noise had died, Nicole decided it was time to bite the bullet and get her brilliantly planned surprise started. Getting out of the car Nic started up the walkway that led to the Palace doors, only to have the doors seemingly open by themselves as soon as she got within reach to knock. For a moment Nic wondered if this was one of those foreshadowing moments that alerts everyone but the person in the movie to run… until she saw the smiling older brunette that appeared once the door was fully open, solving the mystery of the `self opening doors' and the question of whether going forward was a bad idea.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to work up the nerve to come in, Nicole. It's fairly cold out here you know, I was getting worried." Jane said with a smile.

Feeling a slight blush trying to appear at being caught hiding in her car by none other then Sam's mom, caused Nic to mumble, "I had the heater on…"

Hearing this, Jane simply shook her head and chuckled as she invited Nicole into the house. "Don't worry, Nicole. I won't tell Sam that you were hiding in the car." Jane finished with a smirk at the look Nic sent her in response.

"Speaking of Sam, you do know she's still asleep right? After all it usually takes an act of God to get her up before 1 pm on days where there is no school or work."

Finally over being caught hiding, Nicole felt her first smirk of the day start to form. "Or… an act of Satan… Would you mind if I called her?"

Once again shaking her head, Jane chuckled before responding. "Not at all. If you don't mind sharing the living room with Mac and her cartoons for a few moments I can go get us both a cup of coffee." Pausing as she saw Nic about t protest, Jane said "I started the coffee pot as soon as I heard your car pull up." With that, Jane immediately left to get the coffee.

Walking further into the living room, Nic saw Sam's mini-me sitting on a huge couch that seemed to dwarf in her comparison while watching her Saturday morning cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal. Not wanting to startle the little girl Nic decided to speak before she got any closer. "Hey little Sam, do you mind if I sit with you for a little bit?" Nic watched as Mac quickly turned to her with a big smile, her attention briefly taken from her cartoons and sugary cereal.

"Hey Ni'ole! You came to watch c'toons with me!? `Mantha is sleep, but sometimes she watches c'toons with me! But she's sleep right now. Sometimes `Mantha sleeps fo'evar! And I wanna wake her up so she'll watch c'toons with me but then momma always says No! Mac don't wake up your big sister she's sleep! But I just want her to watch c'toons with me! But since momma says no, I don't. But sometimes that makes me sad so momma watches with me but I wish Sam could just watch with me too! And... do you like Fruity pebbles? I like Fruity Pebbles but I don't like milk! YUCK! Daddy used to try and make me drink it but I wouldn't never ever. So momma got me some Si… Si… some something that's not milk that I eat with my cereal! Do you want some!?"

Just as Nic was about to graciously turn down the spoon full of the now mushy cereal Mac was offering, Jane coming back into the room interrupted her.

"No Mac, you eat all of your cereal. You asked for it and I want you to eat it. If Nicole wants some I'll go get her a bowl, ok? So just finish your cereal and continue to watch cartoons?" The earnest nod Mac gave in response caused both Nicole and Jane to share a smile as Jane handed her a coffee. "Sorry for cutting you off like that Nicole, I could tell you were about to respond. The problem is Mackenzie is such a picky eater that what she will eat, we give it to her. However, she's such a hyper and preoccupied little one that the smallest things can have her completely entranced and she'll forget about eating all together. But enough about the littlest McQueen. I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I brought cream and sugar. Have you called Sam yet?"

Shaking her head to show the negative, Nic started spooning cream and sugar into her cup while responding. "She reminds me of Sam in elementary school." Nic said with a pause and smile. "But no, I haven't called Sam yet, I was to busy following her mini-me's conversation. However, if you don't mind I'll call her now?"

At the shake of Jane's head, Nic picked up her phone and dialed Sam's cell phone…

*****

_=="And here to win the Nobel Peace Prize for Journalistic Integrity is none other then our very own S...."==_

::riing::riing::

_=="Um... I'm not going to announce the winner until the phone stops ringing. So is someone going to answer that? Sam? Sam? Are you going to answer that?"==_

"SAMANTHA CRISTINE MCPHERSON! Will you please wake up and answer your phone!"

At Jane's yell, Sam was yanked out of her dream in time to hear the last ring on her phone before the call was redirected to voice mail. Groaning at once again being awakened before she could receive her prize, Sam looked at the clock on her bedside table and shook her head - because ten in the morning was still too early in the morning to wake up. Hearing her phone let out the tell tale noise that signaled a new voice mail, prompted Sam to reluctantly get out of the bed so she could pick up her cell phone... Or rather, find her phone under the pile of clothes she left by her bathroom door the night before.

After locating the phone and dialing her voice mail, Sam went from still being half-sleep to wide-awake in seconds.

_So, Mantha, I'm going to assume that the reason you're not answering your phone is that you're still asleep. To which I have to say is rather unfortunate. Didn't I say that you should be ready bright and early? *sigh* I'm so disappointed. However, I do have to say that you're giving me the perfect opportunity to share embarrassing stories and pictures about you with Jane... Oh right, that's what I left out. I'm calling you from the couch downstairs in the Palace. And since you're obviously still to tired to answer you're phone, I'm going to take it as a go ahead for Jane to start telling the really embarrassing stories.. In the mean time, why don't you come down whenever you wake up._

_::You have no more _messages_.. For more optio..::_

Once the message ended, Sam stood for a moment in slight shock, unsure if Nic was actually downstairs or if she was simply on her way. However, that question was answered for Sam rather quickly in the form of a small brunette ball of energy ripping through her room.

"MANTHAA!!!" Mac screamed as she jumped in her bed only to realize that her sister was already up. "OH! YOU'RE WAKE ALREADY!? GOOD! MOMMA SAYS THAT YOU SHOULD COME DOWNSTAIRS `CAUSE NI'OLE IS HERE AND SHE BROUGHT ME CANDY AND SHE SAID THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE ALREADY! AND MOMMA DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE GAVE ME CANDY SO IT'S OUR SECRET AND YOU CAN'T TELL MOMMA, KAY?! AND ARE YOU COMING NOW?! BECAUSE NI'OLE'S BEEN HERE FO -EVAR! AND SHE SAID SHE'S NOT GOING TO SHOW YOU THE SUPRISE IF YOU DON'T COME SOON AND I LIKE SUPRISES DON'T YOU? AND..."

`So that answers the question about whether Nic is actually here,' Sam thought before cutting off her off her little sister who obviously had already had some of the secret candy and was only just taking a breath for air. "Mac! Mini-me, sweetie! I need to ask you something ok?" Sam paused to smile at the suddenly serious look Mac was attempting to give her along with a small nod, before continuing, "Can you tell me what Nic was wearing?"

Sam had no idea what to wear and it wouldn't do to go greet Nic in her pajamas.. no need to give her any teasing material if she didn't have to, after all... she _liked _her Babar the Elephant pajama's... they were cute.

"OH! Yep! I `member what she was wearing! She had on pants and a shirt and some shoes and a jacket and that's where she hid the candy from momma!! It was in the jacket pocket and when I walked by her, she gave it to me and that's when momma tol' me to come get you and..."

Laughing, Sam stopped Mac from getting lost in another tangent about how gloriously sneaky her girlfriend was at getting her candy, before directing her attention elsewhere. After all, even though the description Mac gave was minimal, she got the general idea of what Nic was wearing and in turn what she should wear. "Thanks Mini-me, what would I do with out you?" Sam paused to smile at her pleased looking little sister, before continuing, "but now that you've told me everything you were supposed to, could you go tell momma and Nic that I'll be down in a few minutes? I want to take a shower and get dressed before I come down and hang out with you guys." Sam said before letting out a chuckle at how she got no more then an excited nod in response before the whirl wind that is her little sister was running out of her room and down the stairs.

Shaking her head, Sam got all of her clothes ready and started to head to the shower only to hear the shower turn back on right before she got to the bathroom door. Letting out a sigh, Sam knocked on the door before calling out to the girl inside. "Brooke! What are you doing? I _know _you finished your shower already, as I heard it cut off right before Mac came in my room and I need to get ready!"

From the other side of the door, Brooke wore a smirk as she called back to Sam from her spot in the shower. "Oh, sorry Sam! You're right I did turn off the shower and I heard that you need to be going but I forgot to wash my hair and you know how my hair is if I forget to wash it! So let me just finish up and then I'm all yours!"

Frowning at the `All yours' comment, Sam shook her head again in frustration. "What? Brooke? Seriously, what are you talking about? I told you I'm dating Nicole and all I want from you is for you to get out of the shower so I can get in! I know the only reason you even got back in there was to keep me from leaving with Nic."

After Sam's last comment that was entirely too true for Brooke's liking, she decided to simply pretend like she hadn't heard her. Reconditioning her hair seemed like the logical thing to do since she was already in the shower.

However, after five minutes of waiting for Brooke to either get out of the shower or at least respond to what she said, Sam was becoming extremely annoyed. "Brooke!?"

Hearing the way, Sam screamed her name caused all kind of thoughts to go through Brooke's head and she let out a chuckle. "Really Sam, screaming my name? What will Nic think?"

"You know what Brooke? Whatever. Take all the time you need." Sam yelled back, beyond tired of the constant game she found herself unwillingly participating in with Brooke. Shaking her head, she decided to just use the bathroom in the hall. Unfortunately, in her rush to get to the bathroom, Sam found herself colliding into Mike and dropping her clothes in the process.

"Woah woah, easy Sam!" Mike said as he quickly grabbed Sam to keep her from falling. "What's going on? Why the rush?"

Running her hand through her hair as she realized she was facing yet another delay in her plans to get ready quickly. Sam let out a frustrated noise before she responded. "I was trying to get to the bathroom in the hall so I could take a quick shower."

"Why didn't you just use the bathroom you and Brooke share?" Mike asked with a confused look that got even more concerned with the only response was a muffled snort and mumbling. "I'm sorry what was that Sam? I didn't catch it?"

"I said that the reason I didn't use the bathroom I share with Brooke is because the Princess thought it would be funny to spend the whole day in there. Or more importantly.. She's just in there to make sure I can't use it. It's really pathetic and juvenile, and irritating as HELL. Because I mean, hello!? If she had a life you wouldn't see me trying to sabotage it, would you!? No! Because there's this thing called growing up that most people do, but Brooke? I don't..."

Finally realizing that they could be standing in the hall for quite a while before Sam was finished with her rant, Mike took a brief note of the fact that rambling must run in Jane's family before cutting Sam off. "Right, right. Why don't you just go take that shower, huh Sam? I think I heard you saying something about Nicole being here?"

The mention of Nic snapped Sam back into focus. "Right! So yeah, thanks I'm just going to go take that shower!"

After watching Sam slamming the door shut in her hurry, Mike decided to see exactly what she was talking about. So, walking through Sam's room he knocked on the bathroom door. And well, the scene that greeted him was a thing of nightmares for any father....

------

The knocking sound caused Brooke to smirk. She knew Sam would be back and she had prepared for just this moment. So with out further ado, she stepped out of the shower and threw the door open with a smirk and said, "I knew you'd come back, Sa..."

And that's when she realized that she was standing, dripping wet, naked as the day she was born in front of her dad... not Sam.

"BROOKE!"/"DAD!"

**tbc**


	17. Pillowcase Superhero

**The Masquerade - Part 16**

Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed Sam was absolutely ready for whatever Nic had planned for their day. So after putting her pajama's and towel into the hamper, and unconsciously taking note of the fact that the shared shower was finally off, Sam headed downstairs.

Of course, the scene that greeted her as she walked into the living room was one she could have done with out entirely. Because sitting on the couch were her mother and Nicole with Mac sitting in between them holding Sam's baby book. A baby book that was full of endless teasing material, especially for one as gifted in the art as Nic. And of course, the first to notice her arrival would be her little sister, who in her own way, would alert Sam to the level of embarrassment she should be at.

"MANTHA DID YOU REALLY RUN AROUND NAKED WITH ONLY A PILLOWCASE CAPE ON LIKE A SUPERHERO!?"

'Ahh, full scale embarrassment it is then' Sam thought as a blush started to take over her face while Nic smirked and her mom looked on indulgently... That is until Mac finished her rant that hadn't stopped with...

"CUZ I WANNA DO THAT TOO!"

With that Sam started laughing as she walked to the couch and picked up her sister and placed her in her lap so that she could take the spot the little one had been sitting in.

"Umm... Mac I'm not to sure mom and Mike would like you running around completely naked except for a cloak."

Unsure why she was being told she couldn't run around naked by the person who gave her the idea, Mac protested "But you did!"

"Yes, and I got in trouble! It was horrible! I didn't get candy for a full day after that! Do you want to risk not being able to eat your candy?" With that Sam raised an eyebrow at her sister that clearly said 'And didn't you just get MORE candy?'

Clearly Mac picked up the meaning well since she shot a quick glance at Nicole before nodding solemnly at Sam and going upstairs.

And looking slightly confused through all of this was Jane. "Ok Samantha, what did you just tell your sister? And where did she go?"

Smirking Sam shrugged and said, "Probably to go eat some candy."

Frowning at the idea of Mac eating candy so early in the morning, Jane was about to respond to the fact that she thought Sam gave Mackenzie far too much candy, when she caught sight of Mike pouring himself a huge cup of coffee while looking completely shell shocked. Deciding to go see what was wrong with Mike, Jane stood and said "Yes well, do try and cut back on the amount of candy you give your sister, please Sam? I don't want her going through withdrawal when you go back to New York." And with that, Jane left Sam and Nicole on the couch as she headed towards the kitchen.

With a shrug Sam smirked at her mother as she left the room before leaning in to give Nic a kiss. Of course when the kiss finally broke Sam no longer held her smirk, as she now had more of a glazed eye one now. However, when her eyes were once again focused she was met with a smirk from Nicole, causing her to groan.

"Let me just say this, if you say ANYTHING about what you just saw in my baby book I'm not going out with you today and I'll take Harrison as my date to the dance." Seeing the pout threatening to form on Nic's face caused Sam to laugh. "Oh come now don't be such a baby, I'd still love you!"

Hearing this caused Nic's face to have a dilemma for a brief moment as it was caught between pouting and smiling. Finally, deciding to just smirk Nic responded with, "Yeah well, who wouldn't?" Watching as Sam rolled her eyes at her comment, Nic's smirk turned into a slight smile before standing up and pulling Sam up in the process. "Now about that surprise that we are now late for because one of us decided to sleep in... We should be going."

Glancing at the clock that proclaimed the time to be barely 11 a.m. had Sam fighting back a groan and a mumble. After all, it was still too early to be awake! But even still, surprises were nice... When you knew what they were, "Alright. So where are we going then?"

With an eyebrow raised that clearly said, 'Nice try.' Nic simply grabbed Sam's hand and gently squeezed it as they started walking towards the front door.

"Guess."

---

They had been driving for twenty minutes when Nicole realized that she had been abandoned by the woman in her passenger seat for a man named Morpheus. 'Honestly' Nicole thought, as she flicked on her signal lights and merged onto the freeway off ramp. 'It's not like _she's _the one that was up at six in the morning preparing for the day.'

Merging into the street from the freeway caused Nicole to let out an impatient groan while tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. The traffic of Anaheim was possibly the one thing she had _not_ prepared for or taken into account and it was trying, to say the least, for a person not all that accustomed to waiting. However, her attention was thankfully diverted by her radio suddenly becoming quite a bit louder and Sam's awaking voice accompanying the change.

_::...Creep under my door and we do it again...Oh, oh..::_

"I love this song..."

Quirking an eyebrow Nic chanced a glance at Sam before, once again paying attention to the traffic around her. "Is that so? And how was your nap?"

"Quite nice actually. Has anyone ever told you that the seats in your car are absolutely the most comfortable to take a nap in?" Sam stated with a smirk and laughing at the face Nicole made in response. However, as Nicole turned the car into an elaborate parking structure, her laughing smile turned into a perfectly shaped 'O'.

As soon as they pulled into the parking structure Nicole knew the gig was up. Another thing she hadn't prepared for were all the signs, because sure enough as she slowed the car down in order to get a parking ticket one thing was abundantly clear. The ground level was also referred to as `Donald Duck section A'. And if the surprised gasp from her right was anything to go by, her passenger definitely knew where they were.

Parking quickly, thanks to the VIP parking passes, left Sam and Nic walking hand and towards the tram pick up point. Surprisingly though, Sam hadn't said anything about their location or well anything else, since her initial surprised gasp. And Nicole, to say the least was slightly worried. That is until they were deposited in front of their destination at which point a smile, like Nic was sure she had never seen before, covered Sam's face before she threw her arms around her.

"You took me to Disneyland!?" Sam realized that up until that moment, she had been in a place that was somewhere between shock and disbelief. She also hadn't realized that her lack of reaction might have been worrying Nicole until she felt her relax in her arms.

Pulling back in order to see Nic's face, Sam once again was witness to that pleased slow forming smirk slash smile Nicole was so known for.

"Well..." Nic started as she took Sam's hand while walking passing the ticket booth and heading straight to the Disneyland entrance area. "You did make it a condition that I bring you here and... I figured that since our first date was meant take place here, our first official date should."

Neither girl spoke as they dodged the many people walking around and the extremely long lines of the general admission booths. However, as Nicole started leading them purposely towards the VIP Pass line, Sam thought it would be best to save them both the embarrassment of being turned away.

"Nic, you know I don't have a VIP pass right? Actually, I don't have any kind of pass at all… Why didn't we stop and get tickets? Do VIP Passes allow you to bring in one person for free? Nic..." Sam's voice drifted off as Nicole stopped in front of the guy checking for passes at the VIP entrance, before pulling out two passes and showing it to him.

As they entered the park Sam faintly heard the worker tell them to 'Have fun at Disneyland!' while she gazed at the flowers spelling out 'Disneyland' before turning to look at Nicole with disbelief. "You bought me a VIP pass?"

Smiling at the disbelief on Sam's face as she pushed the VIP pass that she had indeed bought for her into Sam's pocket before replying. "Well I bought myself one as well. I figured, just because it was to be our first didn't mean it had to be our last date at the 'Happiest Place on Earth' "

Shaking her head, Sam had no idea what to say so she simply leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss that she hoped conveyed everything she was feeling at the moment. After few minutes of kissing just inside of the entrance Sam remembered just where they were and the fact that there was no doubt hundreds of kids around, so she slowly broke the kiss. Giving her the chance to laugh at the pleased look Nicole's face had rearranged to.

At the sound of Sam's laughter Nicole merely raised her eyebrow with a smirk of her own. Turning around and looking in the direction most people were walking in towards Main Street, Nic once again focused on Sam before speaking. "So, Spam... Where to first?" The look Sam gave her in response to her question was enough to make Nic pause and wonder if Sam had chosen that moment to become offended by the nickname. The words that followed however, were enough to cause Nic to simply roll her eyes.

"To Adventureland of course! Everyone knows that Adventureland is automatically the first place you go to!" And as if spurned by her own words, Sam grabbed Nicole's hand and started forcefully leading them in that very direction.

"Oh really Sam? Everyone? And why is that exactly?" Nic all but yelled as the volume around them suddenly increased by at least a thousand.

Barely chancing a glance at her girlfriend as she picked up her pace and thus Nicole's while weaving through all the parents and children running around.. "Nic, you HAVE been here before right? Everyone knows that Adventureland gets crowded the quickest out of all the areas in the park! And unless you want to wait at least two hours before getting on Space Mountain I suggest you hurry UP!" Sam yelled out in equal parts excitement and exasperation.

Nic was barely able to mumble, "Oh, of course... EVERONE knows.." As they all but ran in the direction of Space Mountain, just barely managing to not trip over all of the children around... Including the one attempting to pull her arm out of its socket...

**tbc**


	18. The Jedi & and Princess Return

**The Masquerade - Part 17**

"So let`s see… We practically run over here… With you attempting to pull my arm out of the socket I might add.. Get two speed passes and STILL end up having to wait an hour before we can get on the ride. I`m not sure my arm can forgive you for this." Nicole said as they stood in line, behind a particularly large family from…Minnesota apparently.

Looking down at Nic from the handlebars she was currently sitting on, Sam gave Nic a sly smirk before pulling her between her legs and giving her a brief and teasing kiss. As she slowly pulled back from the kiss, she leaned forward again, this time to quietly whisper in Nic's ear… "At least it won`t be two hours."

After recovering from the kiss, Nic sent a powerful scowl at the mom from the large Minnesota family who had up until that point been sending disapproving looks at them and slight pout to Sam.

Which of course caused Sam to laugh.

-------

As they got off of the ride and walked towards the next ride destination, Nicole couldn't help the unguarded grin that had taken residence on her face. Sam was bouncing just as much as, if not more, then all of the little kids around them with an excited smile covering her face. Nic couldn't help but think that Sam looked just like Mackenzie did hopped up on candy… Or rather She looked just like she did when they were kids.

Unbeknownst to her, Sam was looking at her with that huge smile of hers thinking that Nic looked just like she did when they were kids as well.

"Wow! How much has this place changed since we were little! I mean, Space Mountain has always been one of the best rides at here, but now! It's just brilliant, I can`t even describe it. And how cool was it that they were playing actual music in the background? Red Hot Chili Peppers, no less! I`m sure there`s a soccer mom somewhere that doesn`t approve" Sam said with a laugh, still very much bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well..." Nic started slowly, as if she was going to disagree with the new and improved Space Mountain, only to give a genuine grin of excitement. "You`re right it was pretty great. Though, it`s weird that the Michael Jackson 3D movie thing isn't right next to it anymore."

"Oh I know!" Looking around at all of the little kids and their parents in line to see the `Honey I shrunk the Crowd' show. Sam thought some more about all the changes Disneyland had been through since they were younger and said, "It`s crazy to think about. Most of these kids probably weren`t even alive back when that was showing here."

Smiling at Sam, whose eyes kept looking over everything as if seeing it for the first time Nic asked, "Hmm, `Mantha are you starting to feel old?"

This time Sam's first response was a quick grin, before replying with, "Never! I'll never grow up!"

Rolling her eyes Nicole, simply pulled Sam from the wall she was leaning on. "Alright Peter Pan. So…." Pausing as she took in their surroundings again and noting that they were outside of the Starcade. "Where to now? Do we go straight to the Matterhorn or do we do…."

"Star Tours of course! Come on Satan, no skipping!" Sam laughed and started leading them to the Star Tours line that from the looks of things was promising to be a quite shorter line even with out the speed passes.

Once again finding herself being pulled along, Nic realized that she'd need to have the short legs versus long legs talk with her girlfriend.

--------

After getting of off their second ride for the day Sam was once again bouncing and Nic was of course still grinning.

"I`ve always loved that ride!" Sam exclaimed.

"I`m not surprised, you probably fancied yourself to be quite the Jedi Knight when you were little." Nic said, then laughed at the slight tinge of pink that covered Sam's face. "Oh god you did!"

"Yeah yeah! At least I never ran around pretending to be one of the Princess' for almost a year " Sam countered with her own laugh at the twin dustings of pink on her girlfriends face, still remembering the tiara she had worn for almost all of kindergarten.. "Do you still have the…"

At this Nic`s blush deepened, causing Sam to laugh harder.

"No!"

"I think you do!" Sam said while still laughing at Nicole and the memory of her little princess self. After a few minutes, Sam's laughter died down to simply a smile as she stared at her girlfriend. "I used to have a one of those glow in the dark extendable light sabers… My dad bought it one of the times we went to Disneyland. I broke it of course, before we even left the park. I had it for a while until my mom threw it away one day while cleaning…"

Nic watched as Sam's mood quickly sobered while her mind drifted back to happy times before her father died.

"Hey…" Nic started, while placing a hand on Sam's cheek in order to bring her back to the present and get her attention. "I need to go to the restroom and I figure since we're so close to one there`s no sense in holding it. Why don`t you wait for me over there?" Nic finished while pointing at a bench not to far away.

Giving a weak smile Sam merely walked to the bench and sat. Further confirming her drastic mood change.

--

"Back"

When Nic announced her presence, Sam did not immediately turn her gaze before she started to speak. "What took you so long? Was the line in the restroom that lo…Nic?" Once Sam fully took in her girlfriend and in particular what she was holding she couldn't help the slight sheen that covered her eyes. Because standing in front of her, was her girlfriend, holding a brand new green extendable Light Saber.

Pulling at Sam's hand until she stood in front of her, Nic first wiped the sole tear that fell before handing Sam the toy she bought for her. "No Jedi Knight should be with out her Light Saber…Especially those that consider themselves my girlfriend.. I mean how would you protect me if the need arose?" Nicole finished with a slight smile, hoping to draw one out of Sam.

The response she got was, a small choked laugh as a couple more stray tears fell before she was pulled into a tight hug.

Burying her face in Nicole's neck; Sam took a moment to breathe in the sent that through some fusion of expensive perfume, sweet lotion and shampoo, was uniquely Nicole before murmuring her thanks.

After a small kiss and a moment for Sam to collect herself Nic brought them both back to the situation at hand…

"So… The Matterhorn or the Teacups?"

******

Sam tried to keep her laughter under control as she gently rubbed soothing circles on her very green girlfriends back.

"That… Was absolutely horrible" Nic stated, looking completely shell-shocked and ashen faced.

"It was.." Sam agreed solemnly.

Nicole shuddered as she envisioned the scene again, before placing her head in between her legs. "That was horrible! I mean he.. He."

As Sam thought about the whole situation again, she agreed that as funny as her twisted humor found the whole thing… It was quite horrible….

"I mean…As soon as we got off the ride he just THREW UP!" The expression on her face clearly showed how revolted and horrified Nicole was by the whole thing. Clearly trying to keep her own bile from rising up after viewing such a thing.

And unfortunately for her, that look was also the hole that broke the damn holding Sam's laughter in. The whole thing _was_ absolutely horrible, but the look on Nic's face when the man threw up merely inches from where she was standing and the still shocked state she was obviously still in was to much.

However the glare she got for her laughter came across loud clear… "I`m going to get you cup of water, `Kay babe? Just… stay here… yeah.. Keep your head down…"

******

"Oh!"

They had just gotten off of the Haunted Mansion ride and were currently simply walking and holding hands while contemplating where to go next when Nic's sudden outburst caused Sam to nearly have a heart attack…. Or at least close to one, according to Sam's racing heart.

"What?! Nic? Jesus…" Sam asked, her breath still slightly labored from the shock. However, seeing the blush quickly laying claim to Nic's face caused Sam to laugh. "What is it?"

Looking away to try and calm down from her sudden an immediate burst of excitement. "Oh.. It`s just.. The Disney Marvels Main Street Parade is about to start and well…"

Seeing that the blush currently residing on Nic's face was getting darker, caused Sam to chuckle while gently leading her towards the Main Street where people were already starting to congregate. All trying to find the best place to see the parade. "Well come on then…we need to make sure we get a good spot."

--

They had been sitting on the curb right in the heart of Main Street waiting for the parade to start for the past twenty minutes. Time well spent if you asked Nicole, because not five minutes after they found their spot the rest of the sidewalk filled. Making it impossible for anyone not at least 5'8 to see the parade.

Seeing the growing excitement on Nicole's face and how it was reflected in all the children around them, but especially the little girls gave Sam an idea.

"Hey.. Babe? How about a Popsicle or something to drink? I`ll go get it of course so you can save our spots, but that little kid over there is making me crave one of those huge Popsicles."

"Hmm… A frozen lemonade would be great actually, but hurry back the parade should be starting soon!" Nic exclaimed absently, nearly shivering with a level of excitement she hadn't really felt since shortly after kindergarten.

After giving Nic a quick nod, Sam was off.

-

Sam all but ran back and had to all but push people out of her way in order to get back to where she and Nicole were sitting. And she came back with not a second to spare, because as soon as she sat down music could be heard alerting everyone to the fact that the parade was starting.

Nicole watched as Sam sat down while holding a Popsicle and her frozen lemonade in one hand, while holding a small bag in the other. And immediately wanted to know why Sam would risk missing the start of the parade to stop in a shop. "Sam you almost missed the beginning of the parade, why`d you stop? You know we could have gone to the shops after the parade, especially since I want to get a few things as well."

After handing Nic her Lemonade, Sam took out the object in the bag and placed it on Nicole's head with a smirk. "I stopped, because it would be unbecoming and it would set a bad example, if one of the older and definitely the prettiest Princess here didn't have her very own crown." Pausing to take in the blush and the smile covering Nic's face, she finished with, "Don't you think?"

Looking up at Sam with a huge smile while lightly touching her crown, she gave a small nod before leaning in and giving her an appreciative kiss. "Thank you, Sam."

Still smirking, Sam extended her Light Saber before replying. "Of course it was no problem. It`s my duty as a Jedi Knight to take care of you remember?"

Laughing Nicole agreed and placed her head on Sam's shoulder while they watched the parade begin.

*****

Once the parade ended Sam and Nicole decided to get on a few more rides. However, it was after getting off of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ride that Nicole realized that the growing darkness meant it was most likely time to leave.

Unfortunately, they both came to very different ideas at the exact same time.

"We should get on the It`s a Small World Ride!"/"Sam I think it`s time to go."

"No!"/"God No!"

"Nic Come on! We can`t go to Disneyland and _not _get on the It`s a Small World ride! I`m sure that`s a sin that could get you banned from the park!!"

"Sam it`s 6 and if we want to get to your sister`s high school reunion we need to be leaving now."

"Nic…"/ "Sam…" They both started, once again at the same time. For a moment, neither spoke or made any movement outside of staring at each other.

Nic gave in first, simply because she honestly wasn't in that big of a rush to get Brookie's little shindig anyway. "All right let`s go, but this is seriously the last ride. Traffic is going to suck as it is. And we`re going to have to go straight to the party/dance/reunion-whatever."

With a triumphant grin, Sam simply nodded her confirmation before taking off in the direction of Fantasyland while once again dragging Nicole behind her.

---

**tbc**


	19. Paris, France Not Texas

**The Masquerade - Part 18**

"It`s……… a small world…. AFTERRR ALLL!!! IT`SSSSSS A SMALLL WORLD AFFTER ALL! It`s a smalll.. SMALLL… WOR"

Nic's grip on the steering wheel of her car got progressively tighter as the levels of Sam's voice got progressively louder. It wasn't simply that that song was if possible the most annoying song to ever be created next to the `Song that doesn't end' It was also the fact that much like the song that doesn't end… Sam hadn't stopped singing the `It's a small world' song since they'd gotten off the ride and really… Enough was enough.

So it was with a deep breath that Nicole finally cut in… "Sam! We have another thirty minutes before we get to the hotel where this little reunion-slash-attempt-at-murder-by-boredom is supposed to take place and if I have to endure listening to you singing the `It's a small world ' song on loop for the entire time then I assure you, once we get there… You will be discovering just how small the world can be as they place you in a casket."

After Nicole finished her rant she glanced at Sam's face to make sure her point was taken seriously before paying attention to the road.

"Jesus Satan, all you had to do was ask me to stop singing… Honestly, I mean.. Over-kill much?" Sam continued to mumble under her breath like a contrite and chastised puppy. It wasn't her fault the song was stuck in her head, after all… `And Seriously, who goes to Disneyland and tries to leave before getting on the `It's a Small World' ride anyway? Aptly named Satan's that's who! And…'

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, Nicole realized then and there she was going to need to work up a résistance to Sam's pout. How Jane managed to ever chastise the girl, when she had those incredibly delectable lips was beyond her… Well actually, no it wasn't.. It would actually be mildly disturbing if Jane had any difficulties punishing her because of her lips… But back to the situation at hand, Nicole found herself frowning as Sam seemed to finish her mumbling only to decide to simply increase her pout and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Sam…" Nic barely had the name completely out of her mouth before Sam was snapping back.

"What! Is my breathing bothering you as well?" Sam asked while deepening her pout.

"I`m sorry for snapping at you. I'm a little…Tense." Translation: Paranoid about whatever ridiculous stunt Brooke had planned for them.

Finally releasing the pout she had been holding, Sam nodded her head in understanding. Truth be told, she was worried about what Brooke was planning as well. That was a small part of why she hadn't let the It's a Small world song go. That coupled with the fact that she really did love that song…

"It`s ok, I understand. But before you snap at me again, would you like to go through a few deep breath exercises I learned in New York to help you relax?" Sam could barely contain her laughter as she saw the look Nicole flashed her in response. "I was just kidding, babe. But speaking about New York… You know quite a bit about what`s been going on in my life since `The Great Misunderstanding' as I`m officially naming it. And all I know about what you`ve been up to for the past three years is that you went to Paris and started a very successful café/bar/club."

Nic briefly took her eyes of the basically stopped traffic of the freeway to glance at the earnest look in Sam's eye before giving a non-committal shrug of her shoulders. "That`s basically all of it. There wasn`t really anything else."

Sam frowned. "What do you mean, `that's basically it' I know you did more then go to Paris, come back and start a club. And if you didn`t then I know there`s more to Paris then you`re letting on." Seeing the reluctance in Nicole's face caused Sam to continue with a little more pleading in her voice. "Come on Nic… At least tell me what made you decide to start a club, because honestly out of all the professions I saw in your future, club owner was definitely not one of them."

"And what did you see in my future Sam?" Nicole asked guardedly. After which Sam let out a frustrated grown.

"I don`t know really! Me, I guess… I could never figure out what I saw you doing for a profession, but I always hoped that I`d be somewhere in your future… "

Seeing the slight upturn of Nicole's mouth caused some of the frustration that she was feeling to ebb away. "But that`s not the point… So? I mean, like you said, we`re facing a fairly long drive. We might as well spend it catching up completely. Tell me about Paris."

She new Sam was right. In fact, she knew the only reason she was so reluctant to talk about the past few years was because... Well to speak about how she got to this point in time would mean talking about how she felt after, `the Great Misunderstanding' And she'd really rather not have to think about that night ever again.

"Hmm tell you about Paris? Well... It`s in France for one thing. That was a shock, believe me. I thought I going to Texas when I bought my flight tickets! Everyone speaks French there. French men are... very French. French women are.... Why don`t we just go with very French for them too, hmm? And French coffee saved my life from monotony." Upon finishing her very evasive answer, Nic was preparing to give Sam a grin until she realized how un-amused and almost hurt Sam seemed to be.

Frowning, Sam decided to stop pressing a subject Nicole very obviously didn't want to talk about and looked out of the window at the passing cars. "You could have just said you'd really rather not talk about it Nic."

Now feeling like an ass, Nic did not immediately reply. Meaning they drove in silence. Finally, Nic took a deep breath and began. "After I saw the two of you… I immediately flew to Paris. I literally only stopped by the house long enough to give Maria, our maid, a quick hug while informing her that I was leaving before I was gone. On a plane to Paris…." Nicole paused to breathe through the emotions that night invoked before moving on.

"Honestly, I don`t know what inspired my hurt filled brain to believe that going to Paris, the City of Love and Light, was the perfect idea when feeling betrayed and heart broken… But once I got there, I don't know I guess it was a balm. Paris is so different from LA so there were no real constant reminders of you, which was what I needed at the time. I spent almost a year there, during which I became friends with the owners of a café I spent most of my time at.

The couple that owned the café was elderly, with no children. They said that the café had always been their baby and knew they would never be able to handle children as well as the café. But they took care of me…

I spent my first few months sitting alone at that café. Apparently I was wasting away… Because Sara, the wife and co-owner, started sending coffee and pastries to my table if I didn`t order anything. I thought nothing of it. I was to consumed with myself and my heartbreak to register. That is until one day after I'd been visiting the cafe for a couple months, she sat at my table and with out preamble said; `Alright child, it's time to move on and to start taking care of yourself. It may have been a great heartbreak, but there's nothing like truly experiencing the City of Lights to help you heal. Now, I've had enough of you depressing this corner window. Come.. You can tell me all about it as I mind the counter' "

This time as Nic paused to breathe it was with a small smile, at the memory of Sara.

While Sam wore a small smile at the thought of an elderly French woman telling Nicole what to do.

"After she had finished talking and stood to walk away, I of course looked at her like she was craziest women to approach, let alone speak to me, since Mary Cherry. However, at my look all she did was laugh as she walked away. Automatically assuming that I would follow her, which to my chagrin, I did. I guess…. Everything simply progresses from that point. Sara and David, her husband treated me like the child they never had. They took me in and it really was a great time as well as a growing period. They taught me all about running a café as well as the added perk of people watching.

It was definitely an experience.

Sometimes it felt like an elaborate social experiment, because it got to the point where I felt like I could give a pretty good profile on a person just by the drinks they ordered… But alas… after I`d been there for almost 8 months, Sara pulled me aside and basically told me that I needed to stop hiding away in Paris. I knew she was right. In fact I`d been thinking about it for the past two months by that time. So after a few more weeks of working at the cafe, we said our goodbyes and I came back state side.

After completely moving out of the mansion, I found I had no idea what to do next. It took me calling back to France and catching up with Sara for the idea to kick in. I wanted to open my own café. And well… After many sleepless nights filled with plotting and designing, Satan`s Lair was fully conceptualized. And once I had that… Everything seemed to come together, with only a few minor setbacks along the way. The rest as they say…is history.

Taking in everything Nic had just said, Sam found herself irrationally jealous of the older woman that had so helped Nicole move on. And whom Nic very obviously still had a warm spot for. She knew it was ridiculous, but telling her heart that was something else entirely. So in an effort to hide the confused yet frustrated hurt she knew had to be there for Nic to see, she quickly looked out of her window once again before clearing her throat and replying. "So uh... It sounds like you really enjoyed Paris then, huh?"

Hearing the strange tone in Sam's voice, Nicole quickly glanced at her girlfriend and frowned when she realized that Sam was purposely looking away from her. "Well, yes... Sam?"

It was with a sigh that Sam made eye contact with Nic and showed that she, much like earlier in the day had a sheen of tears in her eyes. So it was with a sniff and a roll of her eyes that Sam finally spoke. "I know it`s silly. And I really AM glad you enjoyed Paris, because it would be a shame to go to Paris and not enjoy it I imagine. But... I don't, it sounds like you really enjoyed Paris and well... didn`t miss me much... Which ok, I KNOW is ridiculous because hello that was the whole point of you going to Paris. To try and not think about me anymore. So why I would be surprised that you succeeded is just..." Sam paused to take a breath in order to try and collect herself only to nearly have a heart attack. "OHMYGOD Nic! BREAK!"

Nic, who had been looking at Sam while she spoke with a slight frown over the sadness she was hearing, had stopped paying attention just long enough to not realize that the traffic had dramatically slowed down to an almost crawl. So it was with a racing heart that she did exactly what Sam said.

Which, judging by the screeching noises behind her car, very nearly caused a car accident.

With a shaky breath, Nic ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Sam who was breathing deeply trying to get over the scare while still looking upset. "Sam..."

Cutting her off, Sam finished what she was saying. "No no, just... The thing is Nic; I`ve spent the pass few years positively aching for you. I just kind of hoped you missed me as well is all." After Sam finished her statement she kept her gaze firmly on the bumper sticker on the trailer in front of them.

"Oh, Sammy..." Nic took one hand off of the wheel and grabbed one of Sam's hands and squeezed it. Making eye contact with Sam so that she got the full extent of the words she was about to speak. "Sam, I thought about you everyday. Every single moment not spent working at the coffee shop was spent thinking about you. It got to the point where I tried to get myself to be happy for you if you were happy with Brooke." Nic said with a grimace. Which while true, had the added bonus of getting a grin out of Sam. "I do love you, Samantha McPherson. If nothing else, never doubt you're the one thing I never stop thinking about."

This got a full-blown smile out of Sam and the dark cloud that had descended on her face vanished. "Do you love me enough to call me `Sugar Plum' in front of everyone at the Reunion?" Sam asked seriously, however at the immediate look of horror that flashed across Nicole's face had Sam bursting into laughter.

And Nic rolling her eyes.

**tbc**


	20. Poor Posiedon

**The Masquerade - Part 19**

As Sam and Nicole pulled into the parking structure of the building where their three-year reunion was being held one thing became glaringly obvious... While you can allow some people to graduate High School, you cannot similarly force them to mature past it.

The cause of this duel epiphany? The sight of a boy both remembered well from their days at Kennedy, with one arm leveraged against a side of the hotel entrance while the rest of his body was bent over a bush... To be fair, it could have been anybody from their year or even a classmate's boyfriend. However, with that body build it could be only one, Sugar Daddy... apparently throwing up everything he had eaten for the past week.

Making a sound of disgust at the sight of Big D doing his own rendition of the Technicolor yawn, Sam couldn't help the immediate thought of, `Another one of Kennedy's Finest showing what it takes to be popular.' With out a second's worth of thought, Sam could easily envision the expose she could write about binge drinking and it's connection with popular culture. And it was this thought that changed Sam's frown of disgust to a wry grin. A quick glance at to her left confirmed that she was not the only one who was struck with a quick reappearance of her high school self, because the only way to describe the look on Nicole's face at the moment would be one that would have had Freddy Gong in tears.

Putting the car in park, Nic raised an eyebrow in question at Sam`s sudden change in moods from disgust to amusement. "Yes?"

Shaking her head, Sam simply got out of the car making sure to grab the light saber Nicole had bought for her as it would be her only means of costume.

"Nothing it`s just... Here we are, about to meet all of our Kennedy classmates for the first time in three years and it seems that just being this close to each other is making us revert back to that time. I mean, if you could see your face, or rather.. if Freddy Gong could see your face!" Sam paused to laugh as Nic walked around the car so that she was standing directly in front of Sam.

"What of Freddy Gong?" Nicole asked, more curious then anything, but still keeping up the appearance of...`answer this question with out care at your own discretion.'

For her part, Sam let out a last chuckle while reaching out and placing her hand on Nic's face before finishing, "He`d wet himself if he saw you looking the way you were a moment ago." Dropping her hand from Nicole's face so that she could hold the other girls hand, Sam rolled her eyes before continuing and heading towards the entrance. "Now come on! As much as I enjoy seeing you make the faces that caused me to fall for you in the first place, I can't help but be insanely curious to see how everyone else has changed or stayed the same. And at the very least I want to see if we win for most unlikely couple, after all, knowing Brooke this whole thing is nothing more then a rouse for her to win prom again or something." Sam laughed.

Walking towards the entrance of the hotel meant walking past a newly recovered S.D as he stood shaking and wiping his mouth. If they'd been hoping to walk past with out being recognized, well... They would've had to come in a costume.

"Woah! Nic is that you!? And walking with Sam?" Pausing to regain balance, in a move not unlike a surfer balancing on a surfboard, Sugar Daddy gave signs of fighting down rising bile before continuing. "hic- Hee-ay Sam! If you looked this hot in high school I would have day-hic-ted you in High School!"

After saying this S.D shot Sam what he no doubt thought was a charming grin, but materialized into a half drunken grimace. However, upon seeing the `shut up and die' glare he was currently getting from an oddly possessive looking Nicole, his grimace became more purposeful. "Ugh... You a..hic-right Nic? You look a littl-hic-little mad right now.."

Tearing her gaze away from the gently swaying form of Sugar Daddy to look at her girlfriend who was indeed, giving off `kill yourself' vibes and choked on a laugh.

Nicole, seeing the amusement in Sam's face merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "I`m good Big D, why don`t you show us where this reunion-slash-meet-and-see how-pathetic-everyone-else's-lives-turned-out-to-be-in-comparison-to-yours deal is being held in here?"

Blinking a few times S.D gave the appearance of struggling to catch up with the rapid flow of the words Nic just shot at him, before understanding finally filtered through. "Oh uh, it`s on the roof! How cool is that right! Man leave it to Brooke to throw this crazy party right!? And there`s free alcohol yo!"

"I can tell..." Nicole said rolling her eyes again, silently wondering if it was possible to sprain the muscle's behind the eyes with chronic eye rolling.

"Right! Anyway, we're going to head up. Do, you um need help?" After finishing the statement Sam got a quick look of exasperation sent her way via Nic. Sending a slight shrug back, Sam gave Sugar Daddy a look to reiterate the offer to help.

"Nah! Sam I'm good! But ah... You're alright! You know, if you looked this good back in..."

Whatever else Sugar Daddy was about to say was swiftly cut off as a now sneering Nicole grabbed Sam's hand and started moving towards the sliding glass doors, while sending her regards over her shoulder.

"Yeah well, you look like you're doing ok Big D so we'll just see you whenever you stumble your way back to roof."

Right before she was pulled through the doors, Sam looked back fully preparing to give Sugar Daddy a grin of commiseration and slight apology for Nic's behavior, however when her eyes landed on Sugar Daddy she didn't see a wounded man.. But rather, an inordinately proud one. Giving a snort Sam shook her head and caught up with Nicole who was now impatiently pressing the elevator call button.

"You know, I think Sugar Daddy thinks you just complimented him." Sam said grinning, trying to loosen up her obviously tense and clearly possessive girlfriend. "And if it`ll help that possessive beast inside you we can get :Property of Satan: tattooed on my forehead."

And that was the statement that got a grin out of Nicole just as the elevator doors dinged and opened up.

"Well as far as Big D is concerned, it isn`t exactly a secret that the main reason he graduated at all was because of his talent on the football field. No one likes failing a star football player." Then with a decidedly devilish smirk Nic finished with, "As for that tattoo... Just let me decide what style font I want used and we`ll get that taken care of."

Sam burst out in laughter as Nic finished her `plan'. "Nic!"

However, instead of replying verbally Nic's eyes did something they probably hadn't done since they were 5 years old.... They gave off a perfect look of absolute innocence. So pure was the look, Sam might have believed the deceit behind them... If it wasn't for the lips, which maintained the same devilish smirk as before.

Taking in all of Nicole's facial features at once caused Sam to instantly stop laughing as her breath caught in her throat...

...Just as the elevator doors opened with a final ding and the sounds of loud raucous laughter filtered in with the over-whelming sounds of bass as a chaser from the obvious cheap dj sound booth.

Or at least obvious to Nicole who'd been running a very successful cafe slash club. Stepping out of the elevator, it took Nic less then a moment to come to a decision. "Everyone is exactly the same. It's really quite sad."

"Yeah, because everyone can tell how you've changed just by looking at you Satan." Sam answered with a small-amused smile, which quickly turned into a full on grin when Nic's only response was to sniff as if she was the lone special case of change among everyone else's sameness.

"Come on, I need a drink if I'm going to be spending any extended period of time with the people I very happily left behind the minute I got my diploma... "

"And we`re off" Sam mumbled, while trying not to laugh at the slightly put upon look on Nicole's face even if she was fairly certain it was all for show.

They had almost made it to the free bar when Sam heard someone squeal her name from the general direction of her right. A quick look to her right and Sam's eyes connected with those of her best friend. Her best friend Lily. Who was wearing... A sheet.

Standing beside Sam, Nic was barely able to strangle out "Oh God..." in her attempts not to fall apart in laughter. Only, Nic wasn't looking at Lily... She was looking at Josh. Covered in light blue face paint....wearing a Toga.. "Oh _GOD_!" This time Nic actually wheezed from the effort.

After getting over the shock of seeing Lily in her `Toga' Sam finally realized what had Nicole so close to her breaking point and immediately started biting her tongue hard as she and Nic started walking towards her friends. Just before they reached hearing distance Sam whispered, "Not a word about Lily!"

Not that the warning need have been uttered, as it seemed Josh covered in blue make up had well and truly hindered Nicole's immediate vocabulary skills.. "What is he? Oh..."

Before she could finish however, the squealing had begun again.

"SAM! Oh wow you came! Not that I didn't already know you were coming because we talked about this already and the whole point of you coming home was so that you could come and hang out with us and we could make fun of the popular people like we used to but...-hic-" Lily paused for a moment to breath before she continued. "But the point is, you came! And you came with Satan! Oh... I mean, Nic! Sorry Satan! I mean Nic! HAHAHAHa...-hic-. Anyway Sam, guess who I am!?!" Lily all but screamed out of one part necessity to be heard over the music and 3 parts alcohol consumption.

Sam for her part was staring at Lily in disbelief. This was Lily? "Uhh... Lil? Are you drunk?"

"WHAT!? Psssh! NOPE! But anyway! Come back to the table! Everyone's already there and you're not going to believe this but Harrison is GAY!!!"

After finishing her outburst at which, drew more then a few looks, Lily grabbed Sam with one hand while grabbing Josh with the other and all but ran towards the `table'.

However, the chain like jerking that Nic got via Sam who was being yanked along by a very clearly tipsy Lily was all it took to snap Nic out of her shock and she burst into laughter just as they reached the table where much as Lily said, `everyone' was sitting. "What are you WEARING Josh!? You look like, like... Like Ancient Greek Smurf!"

Following her proclamation Nic continued laughing helplessly while everyone else looked at Josh as if with new eyes and all tried not to make things worse for the obviously already uncomfortable and embarrassed Josh.

That is, everyone but a young man by the name of Dave who immediately started laughing as well, just barely managing to get out... "I KNEW you`d see it too Mistress! An-and LOOK! He's answering the question about what color a smurf turns when they BLUSH!"

That statement got Nicole to look up quickly to check the validity of Dave's statement and a moment later her decision, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" Before dissolving back into laughter.

Poor Josh. He really did look like a Purple smurf at the moment.

The truth of the statement however did not stop his very tipsy and very indignant wife from jumping to his defense.

"He`s POSEIDON! I thought it was obvious I mean, he's blue! He's in a toga! What ELSE could he be!?" Lily asked in outrage. Unfortunately for her....there were two people who were ready and willing to answer that question.

"He could be a-a SMurmm..." The rest of Dave's response was quickly cut off as a red faced Harrison quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Which judging by the immediate grossed face he gave might not have been a good idea, considering his hand got licked.

In the meantime, judging by the scowl Nic was now wearing it was clear she'd just got elbowed. Not even bothering to look back at Sam, Nic sat next to Dave who was no longer laughing, but was still sporting a rather shameless grin.

And after a moment had passed where everyone at the table realized the laughter had stopped everyone made two realizations at once.

One. Sam came with Nic.

Two. That Dave guy called Nic Mistress.

Wha?

**tbc**


	21. Not a Smart Move

**Disclaimer: The song "Hold On" belongs to the band Hot Chip. I'm just using it for atmosphere.**

**The Masquerade - Part 20**

Being the only one to not go to Kennedy High at the table, Dave was oblivious to the fact that Sam and Nic most definitely shouldn't have come to the reunion together and at the very least, shouldn't be sitting so next to each other as they currently were with out starting a `who hates who more' argument. So, he did what he always did in times of quiet, he started the conversation. "SAM! How`s my favorite extra to the movie that is Satan's Lair!? "

Sam, who had been taking everyone at the table in, snapped her eyes back to Dave. However, just as she was about to reply, she was cut off by a very excited Carmen who was sitting next to her boyfriend George.

"Oh my god you got a summer job at Satan`s Lair?! I heard that place is like, crazy exclusive and it`s impossible to get into at night because the line is always crazy long! Not to mention that it`s like in everyone's top ten lists of `Places to party in LA' list despite only having been open for 2 years! So how is it and when aren`t you working, because me thinks we should all get together there!"

By the end of Carmen's excited and enthusiastic rant, Nic was smirking. Dave was smirking. And once again, Sam and Harrison were looking embarrassed. Though, Sam's embarrassment was tempered by her pride for her girlfriend.

However, once again before she could reply she was cut off! Which, ok was starting to get a little annoying.

Still smirking Dave asked in a dry tone, "Mistress are all the people you went to high school with this clueless or are you only showing me these, because you know much I like a good laugh?"

"Dave seriously. not cool. The only person you`re allowed to openly mock is Brooke and she`s not here." Sam said, in defense of her friend. Even though, in retrospect. Once you knew who owned the club, it did seem rather obvious.

"That`s right Dave, I`ve got seniority here. Therefore all mocking privileges are mine." Nic finished with a small feral grin, which quickly dropped and turned into a scowl when she got elbowed again. Shooting a look at Sam Nic warned, "Elbow me again and I'm telling Dave about all those cute little stories from your younger years. "

This time, it was Sam's turn to smirk. "Tell anyone anything and I`m taking the crown back."

"Take the crown back and I`m taking the light saber back!" Was the reply Nicole instantly snapped back with a glare. Because really, who takes away a girl's crown away?

"Take the..." Sam started her retort and was once again cut off. However, this interruption got a prompt glare from both Sam and Nic.

"So uhh... Am I the only one lost here?' Josh asked. After looking between Sam and Nicole, then letting his questioning gaze float around the table for reassurance.

George, always the one for team loyalty was the first to reply. "Nah, I`m pretty lost here too. I mean, what does any of this have to do with Sam working at Satan's Lair. And dude, Dave is it? Don't talk about my girl, alright?"

Dave for his part was unaffected by George's attempt at intimidation and decided to once again, be the one to explain. "Simmer down, Othello I was just kidding. And before you get those undoubtedly manly boxer`s in a twist, I was kidding about the Othello remark as well. Anyway....Sam is not working at Satan`s Lair. Harrison, on the other hand is. We just got him all hired up yesterday. And yes, the Lair is hard to get into if you come late but not at all exclusive. However, the quickest way to get into the Lair no matter who you are and how early you get there is to be on the list of Minions."

"List of Minions?" Came the question from Josh, Harrison and Carmen.

"What is that? And are you like the owner or something? I mean you seem to know a lot about the club." This time the question came from Josh.

Nicole, however, tired of the constant circling everyone was doing with out coming any closer to the truth decided to put them all out of their misery.

"Dave doesn`t own the club, but he is my best friend and unofficial right hand man there. I, on the other hand... Well, didn`t you all call me Satan? And `The List of Minions' is nothing more then Dave`s over dramatic way of saying guest list."

George being the first to get his shock under control, was also the first to voice his incredulity. Looking Nic right in the eye as if his intense and slightly buzzed gaze would invoke the truth he asked what they all were thinking, "You own the Satan`s Lair?"

Seeing the looks she was getting from Josh, Carmen, George and Lily; Nic couldn't help the slightly defensive tone when she replied. "And why is that so hard to believe?"

This time it was Carmen that took a stab and articulating just why, Nic owning the hottest place in LA seemed unbelievable to them, despite its name.

"Well, I mean, you`re Satan!" Pausing, she continued, "And ok yeah, the name makes a LOT more sense now. But really? We all kind of just assumed that after graduation, the extent of your work week would consist of making your helps lives miserable while you lived in the lap of luxury as a spoiled rich snob..." Carmen finished trailing off at the end with a shrug, while looking at George and Josh as if to confirm she wasn't the only one to who have felt that way.

After Carmen finished the table was unusually quiet. Especially considering they were on the roof of a hotel with at leas 90% of their graduating class dancing around them.

Dave was for the first time in a while struck for words. Sam however, wasn't.

"Wow, Carmen blunt much?" She asked, uncomfortable in the knowledge that those words hurt Nic even if she wouldn't show it. After a moments thought she amended her previous though to, ESPECIALLY since she wouldn't show it, as she saw Nic rolling her eyes in time with Carmen.

Once again Carmen was first to reply, "Oh _please _Sam! This is NIC were talking about! SATAN! Have you forgotten some of the things she used to say to us since you two started dating?!"

And Nic who had been waiting to reaffirm her `devil may care what the little people think' attitude quickly choked off her reply. Quickly going over the interactions she Sam had engaged in since they parked the car and instantly realized they hadn't got around to telling the guys. Leaning back in her seat from the prone position she had been in, she couldn't help the smirk that was slowly creeping across her face. Pleased in the knowledge, that someone was going to choke.

Simultaneously, three shouts and a drunken exclamation were heard from there table and immediate surroundings.

"YOU'RE GAY!?" George choked out while looking at Sam wondering if this was a recent development or if he had actually heavily pursued a girl who had absolutely zero interest in him.

"YOU`RE DATING SAM!" Josh asked in shocked horror. As the only thing he could wrap his mind around was the single question, Was I that bad?

"AWW! Sammy I knew you could do it! And you were worried about Brooke!"

This shout, from Lily was actually less of a shout and more Lily not fully realizing just how loud she was talking due to her inebriated state.

Lastly, from in front of the group's booth where Sugar Daddy had been about to make his presence known before the outbursts, Big D ended the string of shouts with... "DAMN tha's HOT! hic-Sam man if I knew..."

But of course it's true all good things must come to an end. And if anything could end Nicole's enjoyment of everyone's shocked expressions and outbursts, it would be Sugar Daddy lusting after Sam. Muttering under her breath, just loud enough for Sam to hear Nic swore and said "Were getting that tattoo tonight!"

With a quick smile, Sam kissed the pout or as Nic would call it... the displeased _frown __**... **_before looking across at the still slightly confused faces of Josh and George.

"Yes I`m gay. Yes I was at Kennedy. Yes that`s why I wouldn`t date you." Here Sam paused to give Carmen a look, "Well that and the knowledge that I knew one of my best friends had a hopeless crush on you. And finally yes, Satan and I are dating. No we weren`t dating at school. But hell yeah I would have if I thought I had a chance!" And this time it's Sam who's sports a smirk that she aims halfway through it's presence at Nic who quirked an eyebrow and grinned her approval at Sam.

After a few minutes of a slightly charged by shock silence, conversations started to slowly start among them. As if now that the last twenty or so minutes had happened, they could all just move on.

And that would have worked. But after Sam had so thoroughly explained everything, Josh still had one question that absolutely HAD to be answered by Nic if he wanted to be able to look himself in the mirror again. So he cleared his throat for attention.

Then he did it again.

Seeing that while he got a few glances from a few people he was still being ignored by Nicole, he tried again. And ended up choking.

Finally, Nic turned to so that she was fully facing Josh and addressed him. "Now that you`re done attempting to imitate a dying dog, what do you want Josh."

Blushing a little from the intense stare and the question he was about to ask, Josh had both Dave and Nicole biting back smurf jokes and trying not to laugh.

Biting the bullet Josh finally just rushed the question out of his mouth. "Did I, uh...You know, make you gay? Like, you know, I wasn`t _bad _or anything right?!"

Hearing his Dave immediately lost his battle with his laughter and Nic's face was taking on quite the warm tones in her struggle for control. However, the devious and huge smirk that was now covering her face was not to be missed. Sam, taking pity on Josh gave Nic's ribs a quick shove with her elbow. The expression on her face clearly saying, `Be nice!'

So with a chuckle that clearly came from the bottom of her stomach, Nic gave Josh an answer. "Sorry Josh. It really WAS just a way to get back at Brooke."

Seeing the hurt look on his face, Nic decided to spare him a little. "And I may have been trying to figure out whether guys would do it for me at all... But hey! On the bright side, you`re still married to Lily! So _obviously _you`re not complete trash in bed. I`m sure this is one of the only cases in the world were the trite saying of `It's not you, it's me' actually applies."

Hearing this, both Josh and George sat and contemplated. Neither completely realizing that they were still the only two who where completely floored by the revelation. They were only broken out of their stupor by a less then pleased Brooke, who was wearing a long white evening gown.

--

Everyone at the table watched as the look of displeasure that was on Brooke's face when she came to the table quickly melted away into one of overt happiness. Though quickly flashed into annoyance when Dave was the first one to greet her in his own way.

"Hey Pixie! I see you were trying for faerie tonight! Or is it rather, Faerie of the Pixies? Or should that simply be put together as Pixie Faerie? Mistress?" Dave ended with a look of mock confusion directed at Nicole.

"Hmm... I'm sure Pixie like faerie would do fine." Pausing to smile at Dave's over dramatic look of relief and understanding at the explanation. Nic continued to now greet Brooke in her own way. "So Brookie, I must say I love the Dj. Not quite as good as Bella, but then who is? I haven't had any drinks yet but I`m sure they`re positively sub-par. Perfect for our odd and irregular reunion."

The anger rolling around Brooke was palpable, however, with a smirk that held what the others were sure was to much confidence she ignored Dave completely and addressed Nicole in passing.

"Well, it would be hard to match the standards held by someone who's been drinking since she could walk so I think I'll just be happy know one seems to be complaining yet." This time Brooke paused to send a self-satisfied smirk at Nic who promptly rolled her eyes, before continuing with her eyes locked on Sam. "However as fun as this all is, I was actually here to ask you to dance."

Hearing this table was immediately placed in a suspended state of anticipation as all the many ways the conversation could progress from here flashed through their minds. Everything from tossed drinks to fist fights ran across everyone's minds. What they got however, was an ending no one had anticipated. Including Sam, the person in which the question was directed. Because, before she could even think of opening her mouth to reply, Nic was speaking.

"I`d love to Brookie! You don't mind do you Sam?" Locking eyes with Sam and then sharing a devilish grin with Dave, Nic started to stand.

And of course, Brooke who had just a few moments earlier been feeling confident and pleased, was now feeling confused and frustrated. "Nic I was talking to Sam!"

However, it appeared as if Nic either didn't hear what Brooke had just said, or simply didn't care, with the latter being the accepted truth among the table. Because after a quick kiss planted on Sam's lips and a wink, Nic was heading towards the dance floor with a hand on Brooke's back propelling her forward.

After they disappeared into the crowd there was a moment of silence at the table where every one took in the last few minutes.

And then, Carmen spoke. "Should we be worried?"

_:::My only weapon was my pen, but I traded it for my hand. Not a smart move...:::_

***

_:::Hey...Hey... You`ll never get to heaven if you don`t give back. So give back a little twist...:::_

After Nicole had guided Brooke to the dance floor she started dancing to a song she new well and often had Bella play when she felt like dancing. Ignoring Brooke, for the moment she simply let the music take over.

_:::I`m only going to heaven, if it feels like hell...:::_

Watching Nic, dance was causing Brooke to become more and more frustrated. What was she playing at? And did she expect Brooke to simply go along with it when they were currently warring for the heart of Sam?

_:::Sir! I`ve a good mind to take you outside, outside...:::_

***

_:::Girl! I`ve a good mind to take you outside, outside!:::_

Hearing the latest words of the song Nic and Brooke were currently supposed to be dancing to did not help put anyone at the table at ease....

Except for Dave, who knew just how much his Mistress loved the song. Really, the moment couldn't have been better if he and his Mistress had planned it themselves.

_***_

Turning to face Brooke, after having been faced away from her, Nicole couldn't help but role her eyes. "Dance Brooke! You look really awkward just standing in the middle of the dance floor." She yelled over the music

Making a face, Brooke started to sway stiffly but couldn't bring herself to fully let go. What was Nic playing at? Finally, being unable to contain it anymore she made eye contact with Nicole and stopped dancing.

Seeing the resolve on Brooke's face, Nic knew it for what it was. They were finally going to talk. So when Brooke turned on her heel and started walking to the elevator, she followed.

_:::Hold-Hold-Hold-Hold, Hold on! Hold on, Hold on!:::_

_***_

Back at the table where everyone sat talking tensely waiting for the two to finish dancing and come back, the first one to notice the change was surprisingly Harrison.

Looking to where, the two blonde's had been dancing Harrison decided quickly it might be best to clue the others in... "Uhh... Guys? Brooke and Nic are walking towards the exit...That`s bad right?"

Hearing this the others quickly looked over and confirmed the truth of the statement. Immediately Sam, was on her feet and the others were right behind her.

_:::Girl, I`ve a good mind to take you outside....:::_

**tbc**


	22. The True Meaning of Friendship

**The Masquerade - Part 21**

Walking closely behind Brooke, Nic exited the elevator on the first floor and followed until they were both outside the hotel. The sounds of the reunion on the roof were just barely filtering to them on the ground.

After a few moments of nothingness, where one, gathered her thoughts and the other grew impatient the silence was finally broken.

"What are you playing at Nic?" Brooke finally asked, turning to face Nicole with a glare.

Scoffing in disbelief, Nicole could barely reply. She was nearly sputtering with sudden anger stemming from rage she felt envelop her at Brooke's audacity. "_Excuse _me, Brooke? What am _I _playing at?? Perhaps you could clarify before I call bullshit and send that question back at you. What was I thinking about WHAT exactly!? By showing up to the high school reunion that I was obviously not invited too? By sending you away from my friends and I last night after you insulted one of them in MY club? By _CLAIMING_ what I nearly _LOST _after three years of heartbreak, BECAUSE OF YOU? Really Brooke, PLEASE. Clarify to me what you're asking me, so that I can have my chance to ask you what the fuck YOU think you're playing at."

If Brooke was taken aback by the intensity of Nic's reply, she didn't show it. In fact, the tall blonde remained silent for a short moment before she finally opened her mouth to give her former best friend a piece of her own mind. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You act like you _actually_ care about Sam when we all know that you are physically _and_ emotionally incapable of having genuine feelings for anyone but YOURSELF!"

The look on Nicole's face after listening to Brooke's reply was clearly of shocked disbelief. "_I'm _incapable of feelings?! Brooke I NEVER would have done to you what you did to me! You've known how I felt about Sam since freshman year! You knew I was in love with her and yet you still tried to take her away from me. But I'M the one incapable of feelings? Sweetie have you looked into any mirrors recently? Or is too hard to look into your own soulless eyes every day?"

"Satan, you seem to be forgetting a very important detail here." Brooke started with a sneer, "You already have done this to me. In fact, I thought you'd be able to appreciate the level of turnabout I afforded you."

"Brooke, I've never betrayed you like this. I don't know if you're now confusing your nightmares with reality, but you're just…" Nicole's reply was cut off by a now shouting Brooke.

"Never BETRAYED me Nic?! What was JOSH then!? How is actually SLEEPING with my boyfriend NOT a betrayal of my feelings?"

For a moment Nic simply stared at Brooke. Finally she shook her head in disbelief before speaking more calmly then she actually felt. "Brooke. In order to have betrayed your feelings, you would have had to have them to begin with. And I'm not exactly sure when you started lying to yourself so completely, but you told me plenty of times back then that the only reason you were with Josh was because he was the captain of the football team and you were the head cheerleader." Pausing only to let some of the anger seep back into her voice, Nic finished with, "Kennedy High needed a Royal Couple after all. Right Brooke?"

A gasp was heard from behind where both Brooke and Nicole were speaking. A quick glance behind proved the gasp to have come from Josh. Who was standing with the Carmen, George, Lily, Dave, Harrison, Mary Cherry and Sugar Daddy.

Brooke slapped Nic…

…And then immediately received a slap of her own from an outraged and screaming Samantha.

"How dare you?!"

Placing a hand on her rapidly swelling cheek, Brooke gave Sam a shocked yet almost pleased smirk while replying with, "Resorting to violence now Sam? Nicole would never approve. She _hates_ violence you know."

Fortunately for Brooke, as soon she opened her mouth to resume speaking after being slapped; Nic wrapped an arm around Sam. Because, no sooner had the last syllable of `approve' left Brooke's mouth before Sam was lounging back at her. Only to feel Nicole's grip tighten around her waist and Nic's voice in her ear.

"Don't Sam. As much as she deserves it, you would only be giving her what she wants by stooping to her level." Pausing for a moment to let her words sink in through Sam's rage, Nic continued, "Can I let you go now?"

Slightly calmer than she was not even a full moment before, Sam gave a brief nod, prompting Nic to hesitantly release her from her hold.

Taking a deep breathe Sam was preparing to speak when Brooke started to chuckle and clap.

"Bravo Nicole! I can see how Sam might actually believe the bs you feed her about actually having feelings for her." Now laughing with a hint of desperation coloring it, Brooke continued to speak. "Has she told you she _loves_ you yet Sam? What am I saying, of _course_ she has! And you know what? I don't even blame you for believing her. The Bible _does_ say that SATAN was good with words. I mean she even has Mackenzie eating of her hands."

Then with a sneer Brooke spat, "Or do you not know who I'm talking about unless I call her your `Mini-me'?" Quickly letting go of the anger at being considered second best by her younger sister, Brooke continued, this time with her anger once again directed at Nic. "She's selfish Sam! Nicole is nothing but a user! She uses people to hurt others! Ask Josh! She slept with him to try and get back at me! She _betrayed _me! But you know what? I was the bigger person and I let it go. However once I over heard her asking you to Grad night… Well, I realized that I could love you! And once I realized that I knew you deserved the chance to be with someone that could love you _eventually_. Rather then someone who never would or could. So yeah, I kissed you when I knew there was a chance Nicole could see, but it was for YOUR OWN GOOD! You deserved someone better then her! And really why would you want her once you realized you could be with me! I mean, I love you now, there's no need or room for Nicole when you belong with me!"

The stunned silence following Brooke's extended outburst was full of disbelief.

Shaking her head, Nicole was the first of the group to regain her bearings. She was after all, one of the few who knew this side of Brooke. "I wish I could be selfish. I wish I could be just as selfish as you are Brooke, and yet still able to sleep at night. After all, you pull it off so effortlessly that it looks highly satisfying."

Brooke tilted her head as a devilish smirk contorted her face. "Oh and it absolutely is Nic; however, I did learn from the best. Do I make you proud?"

Once again the shorter blonde was torn. She couldn't deny that she had been a selfish bitch in high school; however, she'd never pretended to be anything she wasn't, which was a lot more then her former friend could say with any sort of honesty.

It was obvious Brooke believed everything that was coming out of her mouth. There had already been plenty harsh words and far too many slaps, in reality that is, not nearly enough in her imagination. And yet, no matter how much crap they done to each other while at Kennedy under the guise of friendship, she would not let Brooke continue on blaming her for how she'd always been.

"Brookie, if you call yourself trying to imitate my perfection you're quite a bit behind. After all, the selfish bitch routine is SO 11th grade!" Nicole spat out in a sickeningly sweet contempt filled tone.

Pausing to take a centering breath, Nic continued with the contempt still heavy in her voice. "Princess the difference between you and I, is while I grew up, you haven't. The difference is, I've stopped using people like pawns with no feelings, and you haven't. These are our differences Brooke. Having your heart broken does that to you. Have you ever had your heart broken, Brooke? Have you ever even truly loved someone? Something tells me you haven't. There's nothing I could do or say, that would convince you of my very real feelings for Sam. And you know what? Even if there _were _a way, I wouldn't waste my time_. _My heart, Sam's heart _our feelings…_They're OURS! They're _private._ And we wont be justifying them to anyone. But what I _will _say to you Brooke? Is that you need to let this go. Let _us _go. I love Sam. I can say with absolute certainty that I love her with my entire being. And so knowing how I feel for Sam, I can also say with absolute certainty that you _don't." _The word _don't _hadn't completely crossed Nic's lips before Brooke attempted to interrupt.

"Don't attempt to…" Brooke started, only to be abruptly shocked into silence when Nicole simply raised her voice to a level just below shouting.

"SHUT _up, _Brooke! You _DON'T_! If you loved Samantha at _all, _you'd be able to walk away. You would walk away, even though it would break your heart, simply because Sam was happy. And when you love someone Brooke? The only thing you want is_ their _happiness.

And since you seem to think what happened between Josh and I in high school is your ticket to getting away with murder now, let's address that as well. You say what we did betrayed your feelings? Those feelings I'm assuming you meant were love? Then why didn't you talk to me about it then? Why didn't you talk to Josh? Can you answer that question for me Brooke, because I could answer it for you. Do you remember what you said after Josh and I told you about that night?"

"I remember." Josh suddenly said from the background. "And I'd rather not repeat it; neither of us would look good in the light it paints us. After all, I WAS your boyfriend. But you know what Brooke? You were using me, and it's ok, in a way I was using you as well. You used me to cement your place at the top of the school popularity ladder, and I used you to create the picture of the all American boy my dad so desperately needed his son to be. So like I said, no big deal. But DON'T use me to justify what you did to Sam and Nic. You used Sam to get back at Nicole for sleeping with me. The end. Admit that much to yourself Brooke."

Staring between Josh and Nicole, Brooke wanted to be surprised that he had taken Nic's side. However, in the world that she was now inhabiting, it made all the sense in the world. "You know what Josh? I loved you! And just because…"

"Jesus! Give _up_ already! You've thoroughly embarrassed yourself and accomplished little else, unless you count completely annilating yourself from the only people who might have cared about you.

I'm you sister Brooke. I think of you as a _sister. _I'll admit that at the moment, I see you as the crazy relative that I'll publicly deny having, but a sister none the less. I'm _not _in love with you. And I _never will be. _You need to understand that even if, God forbid, Nic and I ever break up… It'll never be your arms I run to for comfort.

Right now, Brooke? I'm… I'm almost beyond angry. Can you believe that? I'm almost passed the anger mark at the 3 years wasted for Nic and I. Now? I'm just a little sad. For you. Because, despite all of your machinations to keep us apart, you failed. I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you had to orchestrate a High School Reunion to surround yourself with people you don't even care about just so for one night, you could be the center of attention again."

Last night, you apologized to me on the street. I told you that not only did I not believe you to be genuine, but that I wasn't the only one you needed to apologize to. However, clearly I was wrong. It's not that you weren't genuine in your apology. The problem, Brooke, is that you are a child in a 21-year-old body. You never left the `me' stage in life. And you know what? Until you do... I'd prefer it if you stayed away from me."

Hearing the utter seriousness in Sam's voice, the impassive shell that had been hiding Brooke's true emotions broke. Truly looking at Sam and beyond her at all of their friends and the looks they were sending her way caused Brooke's voice to waver when she spoke. "But Sam..."

However, before she could finish whatever she was going to say she was once again cut off by the woman she was addressing. "No Brooke... I almost feel bad for you, because you really do need help. I just can't allow you anywhere near me or my life until you grow up. I can't give you a chance to try and fully destroy what you almost did three years ago. What's more, I don't think you could fully grow up if I was around you. And you know what? Once you've finally matured and worked on this obsession you have with me, I'd gladly accept your apology. I can't speak for Nicole, but I miss the person I used to know. I just... like I said, I can't be around you until you change.

For your sake, I hope you do."

When Sam finished speaking there was silence. No one spoke as Sam maintained eye contact with Brooke for a few more moments to try and convey how serious she was being. And when eye contact finally broke, Sam turned and let Nic hold her while the rest of the group alternated between watching Sam in Nicole's arms and watching Brooke and her reaction to the scene.

As one, both Sam and Nic turned to leave. Only to be halted by Brooke's desperate yelling.

"NO! You can't just…" Brooke paused, choking in her haste to stop the two girls from leaving. "You two can't just _leave!_

_"Brooke…_" Nic started, thinking this was going to quickly to degenerate into more name bashing on all sides. However, Brooke had obviously reached her breaking point and would not be stopped.

"No! Nic, no! You can't… neither of you can just LEAVE! Didn't you… I mean didn't you ever wonder why all of this started?! You were MY best friend! You were Satan, and you were MY best friend! I was the only one you were ever nice to! I was the one you paid attention to! I was the only person you ever cared about! And Sam!" This time, Brooke's desperate wild eyes landed on a shocked Samantha. "You were mine as well! You were my enemy! My opposite! I was popular and you weren't! I was the center and you, made sure things stayed that way by paying attention to me! When we called a truce, well then it was obvious that we were supposed to follow things through! I mean, sure Nic had feelings for you, but it didn't matter in the long run. It wouldn't have been right! I was the center! And you two… You two were supposed to… To realize that! But no! You… you…"

"Brooke, just…" This time, the interruption came from a troubled looking Josh. However, his interruption went unnoticed.

"YOU TWO WERE LEAVING ME!" Brooke sobbingly finished, screaming her desperation all the while. "You two were leaving me for each other! That was unacceptable! Don't you _see_ _that! _It never would have worked! You two had no center and it was _all wrong! _I was only trying to recreate our balance and you all _hate _me for that and it's not FAIR! And still, you both are being so _SELFISH!_"

Heaving deep rapid breathes, Brooke collapsed on the ground shaking, while mumbling how everything was; `all wrong,' how `Sam and Nic NEEDED her,' and how `selfish they were for attempting to leave her behind.'

And there it was. With sudden realization everyone realized what the very sad crux of the matter was. Brooke was being left behind and she couldn't handle it.

A heartbeat after the taller blonde's mumblings reached her ear, Nicole found her voice. "Jesus, Brooke… You, did all of that… Simply because you weren't the center of our attention anymore? Brooke…" Nic was in shock. Her former best friend had caused so much heartache… And all because, "You felt like we were abandoning you? Brooke you could have TALKED TO ME! I would have _listened_!" Nicole was shaking from all of the emotion running through her; when she realized she would be able to get no more words pass the emotion swelling in her chest she simply turned and walked away.

Sam, hesitated before following Nic, much like when Brooke stormed off at the club, Sam knew she had to say something. "Get help Brooke. Who knows what you might actually ruin the next time a situation like this comes up." And with that she turned to catch up with Nicole, who had stopped a few yards away. Wrapping her arms around her smaller girlfriend, they stood there for a moment; long enough for a concerned looking Dave to catch up.

"You ok Mistress?" He asked with a frown, when he felt the minute shaking still coursing through her body. "I'd offer to kick the pixie's ass but that would just be cruel at this point. Even Minions have morals… Well all of us except Bella, so it's kind of good she isn't here right now."

When Nic, pulled out of Sam's arms to let out a chuckle and a grin, Dave let out a sigh of relief. He hated when his Mistress was upset.

Letting out a deep breath and running one hand through her hair while the other sought out one of Sam's, Nicole addressed her still worrying friend. "I'm fine Dave. But how would you like opening for me tomorrow?"

With a nod, Dave was agreeing before the request was even fully out of Nic's mouth. "Not a problem Mistress, I'll always look out for the Lair."

Grinning Nic was about to respond to Dave when Sam suddenly spoke to someone, the other two hadn't noticed approach.

"Hey Harrison… Someone taking her home?"

"Yeah, Josh and Lil." Pausing to look back on the scene they had left, Harrison continued. "Carmen and George are taking off as well. SD just said, he was to sober for all of that and went back into the hotel." Grinning a little at the way Nicole rolled her eyes at Big D's plans, Harrison finished. "So what's on the agenda now? It's still kind of early after all."

Looking from: Harrison's expectant face, to Dave's still slightly concerned one, to where Josh and Lily were basically carrying Brooke away, before finally resting her gaze on Nicole, Sam paused. And with her next heartbeat said simply, "We're going to go."

Short and to the point; she said nothing else after that, simply wrapped an arm around Nicole and started walking towards the shorter girl's car.

**[one more]**


	23. Epilogue

**The Masquerade - Epilogue**

Neither Sam nor Nicole spoke after entering the car, since they both obviously felt as if there was nothing left to say after all that was just released. So there they sat. Both lost in their own thoughts. That is, until Nic started the car.

"So… Where to Spam?" Nic asked while staring at the wheel, as if it had the answers.

Sam, for her part opened her mouth to respond before closing it once again and looking out of her side window. "I'm not sure."

Nodding to herself, Nic responded as if Sam had just given her a destination and started backing the car out of its parking spot. "Ok."

Noticing the sudden movement, Sam looked at her girlfriend with a questioning glance. "Where are we going?"

This time Nicole smirked, "Road trip. You should call Mac and let her know you'll be back in a few days."

Once again Sam opened her mouth to respond, or possibly protest, however this time she simply shook her head, pulled out her phone and dialed the Palace.

"Hey mom? Can you put Mac on…"

In the background, Nic could be heard saying… "I love this song…" before turning the radio up and letting Federico Aubele's _Iluvia_, fill the car.

***

They had driven all night. Or rather, Nic had driven all night and Sam had slept off and on the entire night. However, as they pulled into the city of their destination Nicole took one hand off of the wheel to shake Sam awake.

"Surprise!" Nic whispered with a grin while glancing at Sam's shocked face with a smirk. "Now I got us this far, but you're going to have to talk me through the rest of the way."

Sam's jaw dropped as they passed the now entering sign and then she sighed in resignation. "Get off on the third exit." And then under her breath she mumbled, "and I'll pray…"

***

After pulling into the driveway the car hadn't been parked for more then a few seconds, when Nic was jumping out of the car, grabbing the tray of coffee and quickly walking toward the door.

Which left Sam scrambling behind her, mumbling about retribution, death and it only being 6 something in the morning.

Finally catching up to Nicole who stopped at the door, Sam could only sigh. "Nic, do you realize how early it is? Couldn't we at least have gotten a hotel, slept and then stopped by later? Or not at all?"

Hearing the slightly whining tone in Sam's voice, Nicole simply raised an eyebrow. "No. You might have found a way to persuade me from coming. Now knock on the door."

Going for the last ditch effort Sam tried again, "Baby it's only 6…" Upon seeing the look that was now being leveled at her, she finally gave in.

::knock:knock:knock::

As they waited Nic silently started to wonder whether they should have slept a little first. She could admit to herself she was more then a little tired after driving for about 8 hours. "Do you think they're sleep?"

The only response Nic got for this question was a `Gee, I don't know!' Look from Sam, before she once again knocked on the door.

::knock:knock:knock::

After a few more minutes passed, Nic yawned before saying, "Maybe you should ring the door bell."

However, no sooner had the last syllable left her mouth before the door was being jerked open and an angry and clearly sleep filled voice snarled, "Ring my door bell and I'll rip your arm fro…"

Once the person behind the door had a clear view of their guest they paused in shock, before continuing in a confused voice. "Sam?"

Sam for her part had an apologetic look and tone in her voice: however just as she was about to apologize for the early morning wake up call, a suddenly wide-awake Nicole was speaking.

Flashing one of her best devilish and self assured smirks, Nic extended her hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Nicole, Sam's girlfriend. And I thought it was time we meet. Don't you agree? "

Blinking once as if processing all of the information, the person in the door stared at Nicole for a moment, before glancing at Sam. Then as if a switch was flipped all the anger was drained from the person's face, while the devilishly self assured smirk that was still residing on Nicole's face found its reflection on the person in the door. Reaching out to shake hands and take the cup of coffee being offered, the person in the door took an appreciative sip before finally replying. "You know? I think you're right. I'm Faith, by the way." And with that, Faith backed away from the door in a silent invitation into the house. As they entered, Faith yawned and then with a slow grin that promised nothing but trouble said, "Oh this will be fun."

**The end**


End file.
